


The Long Dark Coffee Time of the Soul

by CaptainKatie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie
Summary: An "Endgame" rewrite.  On Stardate 53317 Captain Janeway was abducted by the Kellidians though eventually she was rescued.  What if she was brought back to Voyager not so safe and sound?My first truly dark story.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Miral Paris, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Long Dark Coffee Time of the Soul

Author: Captain Katie 

Rating: Very NC-17 for sex between two consenting women, swearing, violence including torture and threats of sexual violence, death and destruction

Pairing: J/7

Setting: A different take on Endgame (sans all the Seven with Chakotay crapolla)

Summary: On Stardate 53317 Captain Janeway was abducted by the Kellidians though eventually she was rescued. What if she was brought back to Voyager not so safe and sound?   
My first truly dark story.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers, and actors/actresses own some of the words especially Kenneth Biller and Robert Dohetry who wrote the teleplay for “Endgame”. 

Warning: This story includes torture and major character death (Seven et al.), but that’s what the   
reset button is for, right?

Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com

Her good looks coulda sailed a ship  
But her will alone coulda sunk it – Rilo Kiley “Close Call”

PROLOGUE

Beta Quadrant  
2404

The sleek silver shuttlecraft streaked in bold colors of blue, green, and red as it dropped out of warp into the emptiness of space. The only sound within the vessel was the steady breathing of the three occupants inside, which clearly bespoke their commitment to their mutual mission. A mission all three knew they would never come back from. The quiet was broken by a male voice filled with resolution and purpose.

“Computer, activate the chrono-deflector.”

CHAPTER 1

San Francisco  
2404  
26 Hours Earlier

The lone occupant of the well-furnished penthouse apartment only half listened to the newscaster as he spoke of the USS Voyager’s “triumphant return to Earth”. It had happened a decade ago, but at times to her it felt as if it had occurred only yesterday. 

“…the tenth anniversary of their return, we take a moment to recall the sacrifices made by the crew—”

“Computer, end display.” Kathryn Janeway’s low, husky voice was a mixture of warmed velvet and cold, hard steel even when she was alone, her only orders to her monitor. She took a hearty drink of the amber colored liquid contained within a metal mug that was slightly bent out of shape as she moved slowly, carefully to her windows. Though she peered out of the transparent aluminum she wasn’t giving much attention to the beauty of the San Franciscan nightscape. No, her thoughts were solely on one person. A woman. Her former crewmember. Her almost lover. 

Janeway drank the last of the liquid that burned as it made its way down her throat before she set the empty mug indifferently on a nearby end table. With a grunt of effort she settled her petite form onto her couch. A holopic she had brought out earlier rested next to her. She knew it was perhaps masochistic to keep the image, but she didn’t have the strength to delete it. It was a photo of her almost thirty years younger and foolishly happy. Next to her younger self was the most beautiful woman she had ever known. It wasn’t just the remarkable physical appearance of the woman who gazed adoringly at Captain Janeway. No, it was always Seven’s heart that Kathryn had found the most beautiful, precious. With an uneven inhalation of breath she activated the screen.

“I do not understand the purpose of a ‘get well’ party if I am already well.”

Kathryn’s lips turned up slightly into a smile that was both blissful and filled with pain. She hadn’t known Seven’s feelings then. Hell, she hadn’t entirely known her own. All she had known when she had requested Neelix to throw a party for Seven in the Mess Hall was that her relief and joy had been monumental. The Doctor had successfully replaced Seven’s failing cortical node with the one Icheb had selflessly sacrificed. So Seven was still with them, alive and safe.

“Well, then it’s a ‘glad that you’re well’ party.” 

How blind she had been to not have seen how Seven’s eyes sparkled with amusement, with love and affection.

Naomi Wildman’s voice preceded the end of the video. “Captain! Seven! Smile!”

“I’m sorry, Seven.” Kathryn’s voice was a mere whisper in the dark vastness of her apartment as the tips of her fingers brushed across Seven’s image. “I’m sorry I didn’t take you to Bloomington. I’m sorry you never saw the Grand Canyon. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you.”

The hot flow of tears only came after she had flung the PADD against the far wall of her apartment. The image on the rectangular display faltered until it finally vanished to be replaced by blackness. Despite the damage she had caused the PADD the picture still remained in her private, highly secured, database. Kathryn also knew that a year from this date she would call up the image again. She would think about what she had lost. Of what could have been. If the fates had been kinder to Seven. If they had been kinder to her.

Janeway braced her right hand on the handle of her cane as she removed herself from her couch. Despite her visible limp she still moved with strength and grace. 

“Coffee, black.” Janeway knew she would never give up her beloved brew despite the Doctor’s wish for her to switch to something milder, like tea.

Uncaringly, she took a large drink from the metal mug and decided that the pain caused by the hot liquid would awaken her senses even quicker. She had, reluctantly, a party to prepare for.

****

“Here’s your drink, Captain.”

The bright smile that lit Admiral Janeway’s elegant features was well-practiced and a person who hadn’t known her for over thirty long years like the man before her wouldn’t have been able to detect that it was put-on. 

“Thanks, Admiral.” Captain Harry Kim took the drink with a smile as he tried not to let any discomfort show on his worn features. 

After all these years he was still strongly affected by the visible signs of the horrors that had befallen this indomitable woman. Despite the impressive advances of modern medicine she still had a limp, though the silver metal cane was nowhere to be found Harry noted. He really wasn’t that surprised. Even now he was well aware that she didn’t want to show any perceived weakness in front of her crew, former or otherwise. Harry was ashamed of himself and hoped he wasn’t flushing too noticeably for he wasn’t quite strong enough to look Admiral Janeway in the eye. She had only one organic eye, the other was a synthesized cortical implant designed by the Doctor. Though her left eye looked exactly like her other, the scarring around the socket indicated that a violation had occurred, an unthinkably painful violation. Harry took a large drink as he regained his composure.

“How’s Tuvok been?”

Harry regretted his question even as it was falling haphazardly from his mouth. The Admiral’s smile vanished and a rather haunted look passed over her features and both her eyes turned a stormy gray. This display only lasted a moment and suddenly she was the grand hostess once again, her voice light and carefully controlled. She sounded sympathetic and compassionate, but not sad or distressed.

“He’s not well.” Janeway placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder as she led him away from the bustle of people in her living room. “I try to see him at least once a week.”

“I’ll try to go see him soon.” Harry relished the contact, but he knew the hand on his shoulder was only perfunctory. The impenetrable mask the Admiral wore was well-fitted.

Janeway smiled softly as she let her hand fall to her side. “That would be nice, Harry.”

“I—I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the funeral.” Harry’s dark eyes were cast down as he shook his head. Chakotay had died of congestive heart failure when Captain Kim’s ship, the USS Rhode Island, had been at the edges of the Beta Quadrant. 

“You were out on a mission.” Janeway’s hand was back on his arm to lend comfort, strength, and absolution. “We all understood why you weren’t there.”

He wondered who was more surprised him or Janeway when he embraced her small frame almost too tightly. “It’s good to see you, Admiral.”

“Harry…” Janeway ended the embrace gently, but firmly. “It’s a party. Go find yourself another drink. And bring me one too.”

“Aye, Admiral.”

Harry quickly moved off to comply with her order. He didn’t know why he had hugged her. It was as if something was telling him that this party, this celebration of ten years being back home, would be the last time he would see his beloved former captain. He shook off the odd feeling as he ordered a whiskey for his Admiral and a double for himself.

****

“Admiral!”

Janeway’s heart nearly stopped when she saw blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She regained her calm once it became obvious that the voluptuous blonde on the Doctor’s arm wasn’t a ghost.

“Doctor, I’m glad you could make it.” It was a lame statement, but she was still a bit rattled at thinking Seven had somehow miraculously appeared in her apartment.

“Admiral Janeway, I’d like you to meet my blushing bride, Lana.” The Doctor’s grin was almost too big for his face and Janeway couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Lana, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Admiral.” Lana shook Janeway’s hand enthusiastically, but not in a ridiculous sort of way. Her smile seemed sincere. “Joe has told me so much about you I feel that I already know you in a way.”

“Joe?” A glimmer of amusement caused the blue in Janeway’s eyes to become more prominent but not to the point of penetrating through the gray haze entirely as she crossed her arms over her chest. “After thirty-three years… Joe, hmm? It’s a fine name, Doctor.”

“Thank you, Admiral.” The Doctor might as well have been a puppy just given a treat as a reward his grin was so broad. His eyes shifted to the kitchen area and Janeway knew his attention was no longer on her and she was grateful. “Mister Paris! Ambassador!”

With a shake of her head, Janeway watched the Doctor and his wife as they greeted Tom Paris and B’Elanna Torres. She moved towards the front of the room and had to smile when she heard Tom exclaim the name ‘Joe’ in utter shock. She stopped in front of Reginald Barclay, a man who had not been lost in the Delta Quadrant but who had become a honorary member of the Voyager crew due to his unceasing efforts in getting the starship home. 

“May I have your attention, please?” Barclay waited until the din of multiple conversations faded away and all eyes were on him. A decade ago he would have shifted uncomfortably from the attention, but these were his friends… his family. “Ten years ago, on this date, this crew returned home from Starfleet’s longest away mission in history.”

Soft, almost polite, laughter sounded before Barclay continued his toast.

“Twenty-three years together made Voyager’s crew a family.” His hand pressed to his chest, which assisted him in stifling the welling emotions that showed clearly in his earnest voice. “One that I am so very proud to have been adopted by, so if you’ll please join me in raising a glass… to the voyage.”

“To the voyage.” The gathered partygoers replied in unison as their glasses rose to the occasion. 

“And to those family members who aren't here to celebrate with us.” 

Janeway ignored the uncomfortable shifting perpetrated by her former senior staff. She ignored the sympathetic, near pitying eyes that were turned her way for only a moment before they were cast down and away. Even the Doctor’s new wife wouldn’t look directly at her. She studiously ignored how Reginald purposefully brought attention away from her and told an ill-advised joke in order to lighten the mood that she felt responsible for so successfully dampening. She wasn’t surprised, but was still relieved that no one followed her out onto her balcony.

Not physically at any rate. Three pairs of eyes followed the silver-haired Admiral’s departure from the party.

“Do you still have any remaining doubts?”

Ensign Miral Paris pulled her dark sympathetic eyes away from where Admiral Janeway had just exited through the sliding doors of the balcony to look determinedly at the half-Ktarian, half-human Lieutenant Commander who stood closely to the right of her. “No.”

“Acceptable.” The dark haired Commander to Miral’s left took a small sip from his champagne flute more to look inconspicuous than to actually imbibe the bubbly liquid. The bright lights of the apartment glinted off the dull gray metal implant that butted up against his left eye and prominent forehead ridge. “Korath has promised to have the device completed tomorrow at twenty-two hundred hours. We will meet at sixteen hundred, next to the Voyager monument. Do not be late.”

Miral nodded her head in compliance. The motion seemed satisfactory to Icheb and Naomi and with a few departing looks they left her alone in order to mingle with their fellow voyagers. 

It was true that when Commander Icheb and Naomi Wildman had come to her with this… mission of theirs two months ago her first instinct had been to dissuade them or to inform her parents. She had not been able to do either. And now, after seeing the evident distress her beloved godmother was still experiencing; the anguish and loss that showed acutely in her slate gray eyes that rarely if ever shifted to blue, Miral was finally convinced that despite the protocols she would be breaking it would all be worth it. Their family would be whole again. At least that was the plan and Miral knew that if Icheb and Naomi were involved it was a plan that would either be successful or all three would die in the attempt. 

Miral took in the partygoers with a look that seemed to convey a reluctant goodbye. Her dark eyes found her parents in the crowd. Tom Paris and B’Elanna Torres were talking, seemingly happily, with the Doctor and his wife, Lana. It didn’t go unnoticed to her that both her parents and the Doctor were stealing glances towards the balcony door as if their eyes could will the matriarch of their family to return to them. Not only from the cool evening air, but also from the Admiral’s own pain and sadness. 

Miral tore her eyes away from their infuriating inactivity. She moved swiftly with grace and power through the crowd before she pushed the door open and stepped out onto the balcony. 

Admiral Janeway’s firm dismissal stalled on her tongue when she saw who had interrupted her solitude. It was a pretty well known fact that Janeway could deny her goddaughter very little. 

“Admiral, I apologize for—”

Janeway forestalled Miral’s words with a motion of her left hand. “Don’t apologize unless you mean it, Ensign. Come, sit with me.”

Obediently, Miral took a seat next to the Admiral on the well-worn wooden planks of the porch swing that seemed somehow fitting despite the modern surroundings. Miral knew it had come from the Janeway farm and she had always thought it somewhat magical because of that fact.

“I’m glad you could make it.” Janeway’s voice caught only a little, but enough for her to pull away from revealing her own emotions. “I know your parents are looking forward to spending time with you.”

“Well, I happen to know an Admiral that can pull a lot of strings when she wants to.” Miral smiled with good-humor though the pain in her chest was beginning to be too much for her. 

This quite probably would be the last time she would ever see this incredible woman and that almost shattered her resolve. Miral wanted to reveal everything to the Admiral, but knew that what she was about to do with Icheb and Naomi would right a lot of the wrongs in Janeway’s life that could return the blue to the Admiral’s eyes. In Miral’s mind that was worth the aching in her chest. 

“I know I—that we haven’t seen each other too often as of late, but I—” The Admiral’s right hand was sure and steady as it clasped Miral’s left hand tightly, earnestly. Moisture determinedly contained formed in Janeway’s eyes. “I want you to know how very proud I am of you.”

Before she could stop herself, Miral held Janeway’s hand between her own and brought the Admiral’s slim hand up to her lips. If it was anyone else she would have been ashamed of the tears that fell from her dark brown eyes. But this was Kathryn Janeway. Miral felt no shame for displaying her great love for this woman. She cried harder when Janeway’s hand escaped from hers in order to cup her face lovingly. The Admiral brought her other hand up so she could wipe away Miral’s tears as she whispered soothing words.

“I—I’m sorry, Admiral.” Even as she said these words, Miral fell into Janeway’s offered embrace. 

“What did I say about making apologies you don’t mean?” Janeway’s voice was kind, comforting, with no reprimand in her tones despite her words. She held onto Miral tightly as if this would be the last time she would see her goddaughter. 

After Miral’s sobbing had subsided, Janeway carefully pulled away from the embrace in order to look at the other woman directly. “What’s wrong, Miral?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Miral knew how close she was to blowing her cover, but she knew the Admiral wouldn’t push her too much since she would just suspect that once Miral was ready to tell her what troubled her she would. And usually the Admiral would be right, but not this time. There would be no later time for them. Only an earlier one.

“I, of course, know that’s not true.” Janeway didn’t pursue the issue. Miral was as stubborn as her mother and would only reveal her troubles when she was ready. The Admiral could wait. 

“Do you remember when I threatened to break that Klingon first leader’s arm at last year’s diplomatic summit when he said your demeanor was disrespectful?” Miral thought back at the brash man who had dared speak to Admiral Janeway in such a manner. 

“Well… I was a bit rude.” Janeway’s smiling countenance was anything but remorseful.

“Why didn’t you let on to him that you knew Klingon?” Miral, glad that her tears were only dried remnants, smiled broadly as she awaited Janeway’s answer.

“It’s always interesting to see what is said by a person when he thinks you can’t understand him. I have to admit… some of those words I didn’t know. But I don’t think my mother would have approved of being part of his tirade.”

“Indeed.” Miral’s grin broadened even more as she settled against the back of the porch swing. She allowed the Admiral, as per the usual, to set the pace of their movement. Comfortable in their companionable silence Miral could only think of one undeniable truth.

I’m going to miss you, Admiral.


	2. Chapter 2

Delta Quadrant  
2378  
1100 Hours

“How many false alarms is this now?” Captain Kathryn Janeway’s blue eyes sparkled with mirth as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Three or maybe it’s up to four now.” Chakotay’s grin mirrored that of his captain’s as he thought about all the late night/early morning sickbay calls Tom and B’Elanna have made in this, the last month of their pregnancy. 

“Well, one thing’s for sure, that baby is just as stubborn as her mother is.” Janeway pointed her finger in emphasis as she stood from her desk.

“True.” Chakotay’s broad smile showed off deep dimples as he watched his captain move around her desk to the replicator to order a ‘coffee, black’. “And if that’s the case we could be in some real trouble.”

Janeway nodded in hearty agreement as she took small sips from her metal coffee mug. Her eyes closed in appreciation as the hot, bitter fluid grazed briefly across her tongue.

“There’s actually a betting pool to guess the actual birth date and time.” Chakotay followed the captain to the upper-level of her ready room and took the seat next to her on the couch beneath the windows. His dark eyes sparkled with mirth that matched Captain Janeway’s own delight that showed clearly in her blue eyes.

“Hmm, is that so? Tell Harry to put me down for twenty-three hundred hours, make it… next Friday.” Janeway leaned back against the couch cushions as she relaxed her petite frame and enjoyed the respite from space battles and trade agreements. The area of space Voyager was traveling through at the moment was peaceful, almost dully so. But something kept Janeway’s spirits high. More specifically, someone. “Is there anything else?”

“Crewman Chell has requested to take over the Mess hall full-time. He’s actually prepared a sample menu for your perusal.” Chakotay handed the PADD to Janeway and watched happily as humor lit her features and warmed his chest.

“Oh my, if Mr. Chell’s cooking is half as bad as his puns we’re going to be in trouble. ‘Chicken warp core done blew’? Janeway looked up at her First Officer with a mixture of mirth and skepticism. “‘Plasma leak stew?” 

“Not feeling adventurous, Captain?” Chakotay gently took the PADD back from one of Janeway’s finely boned hands. “His ‘red alert chili’ sounds pretty safe. Care to join me for lunch?”

“Actually, I already have plans.” Janeway studiously ignored the disappointment that flashed across Chakotay’s dark features as she smiled diplomatically. “How about a rain check?”

“Of course, Captain.” Chakotay smiled but internally he felt overwhelming curiosity as to what these plans were and whom they were with.

****

Seven used several meditative techniques learned or rather assimilated during her time as a Borg drone to calm herself. Her anxiety was unacceptable to her so she overcame it as efficiently as she could, despite how her icy blue eyes shifted sporadically to the large metal doors of Cargo bay two. 

Stiffly she brought her knees to the floor that she had already covered with a thick blanket of red and white squares. Seven set the carefully filled wicker basket next to her as she tried to move her long slim legs into a more comfortable position. Despite the fact that she has been severed from the Borg Collective for nearly four years, she still wasn’t as flexible as a humanoid with no internal metal implants. She found an acceptable position by tucking her feet in behind her. 

A wave of uncertainty was felt as Seven brought the bottle of Chateau Picard from the basket. She was well aware from her extensive research into human romance that wine was often times reserved for romantic dinners when it involved only two individuals. A part of Seven wanted it to be obvious that intimacy was precisely her intent, but another part, a part of her born from fear and insecurity didn’t want to be so blatantly obvious.

As she poured the red wine into two glass flutes she realized she had no more time to contemplate if her intentions would be discovered or not for the object of her desire stepped into the dimly lit Cargo bay.

“Seven?” Captain Janeway’s heart skipped a beat as she walked into the vast gray room. Her eyes took in the red and white checkered blanket, the wicker picnic basket, the two filled wineglasses and especially Seven of Nine. 

Seven stood to greet her with a wineglass extended and a small, almost tentative smile barely brushing her full lips. Her icy blue eyes watched as the captain made her approach and her acute hearing picked up on the rapid movement of Janeway’s heart. Seven thought, hoped that she was not alone in her feelings. By the way that Kathryn Janeway’s eyes were a bright, rich blue color, a surprised but delighted smile played on her lips and the way her fingers brushed perhaps purposely against her own when the wineglass was accepted with a soft, husky ‘thank you’ Seven thought perhaps she was not.

“Oh, Seven, this is wonderful.” Janeway settled her small frame onto the blanket while she took small sips of the hearty red wine. “I hope you didn’t go to too much trouble.”

“I did not.” Seven’s smile was so small that someone not so attuned to her as Janeway was might have missed it. But since the captain was nearly hyperaware of Seven’s moods, her facial expressions and varying tones of voice she felt warmed by the look. Too warm, she worried.

“I’m glad.” Janeway cursed how low her voice had fallen, how husky and affected it sounded. She couldn’t help it though. The way Seven was offering her pieces of warm bread, smoky cheeses, and succulent fruits were all quickly becoming aphrodisiacs to her. The captain was observant enough to notice she was probably not the only one feeling the effects of such a romantic, beautiful, little lunch. “This is all so perfect, Seven. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” 

Seven and her beloved captain spent the next forty-seven minutes discussing their uneventful mornings over brie, wine, and bread in lieu of speaking of each other, themselves, or their relationship. Neither spoke of their want, nor need for one another. Their desire was left unspoken. Their love, affection and devotion, those too were left unsaid. There would be time, both of them assumed. There was always time.

****

“My condition is worsening, Doctor.”

The holographic CMO of Voyager was again amazed at the impassivity common to the Vulcan people. Commander Tuvok might as well have been giving a report on how many gel packs were in storage as opposed to the fact that he was suffering from a neurological condition akin to the now cured Alzheimer’s Disease that had inflicted humans until 2042.

“You’re right. I’m detecting lower levels of neuro-peptides.” The Doctor prepared a hypospray as he decided the best way to broach a perhaps sensitive topic. “I understand that you’d like to keep this… private, but maybe, perhaps it’s time to tell the captain of your condition.”

As the Doctor pressed the hypospray to Tuvok’s neck he could have sworn he saw a muscle in the Vulcan’s jaw twitch. “I will inform Captain Janeway if and when my disorder begins affecting my duties, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded sympathetically and with reluctant acceptance. “Understood, Commander.”

****

“That’s enough talk about my love life, now I want to hear about yours.”

Seven’s hand almost dropped the small red disc she was about to place onto the hexagonal kadis-kot board. After she successfully made her move, one that she knew would soon lead to her victory, Seven eyed the Talaxian nervously. Neelix’s good-humor and warmth projected effectively in his broad smile and mirth filled eyes through the medium of the panoramic screen of the Astrometrics lab.

“I—” Seven could feel heat suffusing the capillaries in her cheeks and hoped the blush wouldn’t be too evident. “Do not have a love life.”

“Oh, is that so?” Neelix’s sharp teeth were clearly displayed in his broad grin as he wisely didn’t pursue the issue too bluntly. “Well, at least tell me how the picnic went. Did the captain like it?”

“It was… well received. It was an activity we both greatly enjoyed.” Despite Seven’s earlier denial she felt that the lunch she had instigated and planned for the captain earlier in the day had gone quite satisfactorily. Seven knew it wasn’t technically a date, though she thought it was a foot in the right direction, as the Doctor would say. “Thank you for the suggestion.”

“Glad I could help.” Neelix’s smile became almost painful to his cheeks and he thought perhaps he would burst from the excitement he felt that his much loved Captain Janeway was finally seeing what was right in front of her. 

Seven, a woman he suspected had been quite taken with the formidable leader of Voyager for several years now, was finally to a point in her development that she knew who she wanted and would work to form a relationship. Neelix knew despite how Seven brushed off his observations that love was in the air that she wanted a romance between the captain and herself as much as he did. Neelix suspected a whole lot more. He had always been aware that Seven and Captain Janeway had a special bond. He had always known that the indomitable captain would never, ever give up trying to help Seven regain what had been stolen from her by the Borg. What he hadn’t suspected until his weekly correspondence with Seven was that the former Borg drone had fallen in love with her teacher in humanity. Neelix thought nothing was more romantic or fitting and if he could do something to help it along he would in an instant.

“What is that?” Neelix looked concerned as a loud beeping sound assailed his senses. 

“The long-range sensors have detected high neutrino emissions with intermittent graviton flux.” Seven’s fingers played over the controls competently despite the excitement that began to build within her lanky frame. 

“Could it be a wormhole?” Neelix’s excitement was evident on his kind features as he watched Seven work. Not for the first time he wished he was back on Voyager, with Dexa and Brax of course.

“Inconclusive. Additional scans must be conducted.”

Seeing that kadis-kot was a faraway memory Neelix decided to instigate his own departure. “We’ll finish our game later then.”

“Thank you, Neelix.” Seven smiled softly before her features hardened into deep concentration after the Talaxian’s image was replaced with a star chart. The crescent shaped implant above her left eyes rose as she took in the readings. With no hesitation she pressed her hand to her combadge. “Captain Janeway, report to Astrometrics.”

****

Captain Janeway was seated at the head of the briefing room table as she watched Seven give her astounding findings to the rest of Voyager’s senior staff. When she had been summoned to Astrometrics Janeway’s heart had started to beat quite quickly in excitement at the prospect of seeing the beautiful woman she had just spent a lovely lunch with, but instead her heart was beating excitedly now for quite a different reason.

“Sensors have detected hundreds of distinct sources within the centre of the nebula creating the abundance of neutrino emissions.”

“So…” Tom’s brow crinkled as if he were desperately solving a math problem beyond his skill. “We’re talking about wormholes?”

“Hundreds of wormholes!” Ensign Harry Kim’s excitement made his voice pitch higher than normal. 

“Radiation is still interfering with our sensors.” Seven stood stiffly, her hands behind her back, her eyes moved from Harry to the captain. “If they are wormholes it would be the most concentrated occurrence ever to be recorded.”

“Just think, one of them could lead directly to the Alpha Quadrant.” If Harry Kim was bothered that his enthusiasm wasn’t being unanimously shared he didn’t show it in his broad smile.

“Yeah, who knows?” Tom wasn’t near as excited as his best friend. He was much too cynical to hope for too much. They’ve been disappointed before. “One might lead right into your parents’ living room, Harry.”

“Mister Paris, alter our heading.” Janeway stood as she smiled kindly at Harry. “Ensign, you may want to tell your mother we might need the sofa moved.”

Harry beamed brightly as he nodded. “Aye, Captain.”

Janeway watched as her crew filed out of the briefing room, all but one. “Is there something else, Seven?”

She had been Borg, she was afraid of nothing. At least that was what Seven kept telling herself. But as she stood in front of Kathryn Janeway with her blue eyes ablaze with purpose and carefully controlled anticipation and a smile playing upon her lips Seven knew what she had to do, especially now that Voyager could return to the Alpha Quadrant soon.

“Captain—” Seven frowned. It was unsuitable for her to use a title to address the woman before her in this situation and so she used a name that she had never used in the captain’s presence. “Kathryn.”

Her first name falling from Seven’s lips caused warmth to suffuse Janeway’s slim form as her smile grew despite herself. She never knew the sound of her name could affect her to this extent. 

“I wish for us to embark on a more…” Seven chin rose in a clear sign of resolution. “Intimate relationship.”

“What?” Janeway’s blue eyes went wide in shock as did her mouth. Whatever she had expected Seven to say to her this certainly wasn’t it. 

Uncertain now, Seven’s words began to leave her. “You… do not wish to be in a romantic relationship with me?”

Still completely stunned, the captain barely caught Seven before the briefing room doors opened to allow her exit, or more correctly, her escape. “Seven, wait. I’m sorry. You just caught me off guard.”

“Am I… unacceptable?”

The pain and uncertainty in Seven’s pale blue eyes broke something within Janeway. And Kathryn knew precisely what it was, it was the seemingly unbreakable captain’s mantle that prevented her from even entertaining thoughts about the possibility of having a relationship with Seven. Kathryn’s right hand cupped Seven’s face as the other grasped her bicep. 

“No, Seven, you are far from unacceptable.” Janeway’s hands tingled as the left pressed against the fabric of the plum colored biosuit and raised metal and the other touched only soft, warm flesh. “In fact I’d say you’re extraordinarily acceptable. And I would be honored to embark on a relationship with you…”

“But?” Seven’s smile was firmly in place despite the incredulity in her tone.

“But I have a responsibility to this ship and crew. I need to get them home before I can think of myself. About what I want. What I need. Can you, do you understand that?” As Janeway brushed her thumb across Seven’s cheek it was hard to tell for whom it was more tortuous. 

“I believe I do. I can and I will wait for you.” Seven held Janeway’s hand to her face before she moved the slim fingers and palm to her lips, which sent shivers of arousal through both women. “If this array is what I propose we will perhaps be in the Alpha Quadrant ‘sooner rather than later’.”

Janeway smiled broadly as she observed the evident affection in Seven’s icy blue eyes. It was seeing the obvious arousal as well that made Janeway wonder about her own sanity. She was not only denying Seven she was surely denying herself as well. She worried that it would be too much for her to bear for very long. “I certainly hope so.”


	3. Chapter 3

San Francisco  
2404  
1800 Hours

“Meet the Borg.” Reginald Barclay’s tone had all the dramatic flourish he could muster as he stood before his assembled class. The gray garbed cadets could only watch silently as a Borg drone appeared before them. The fact that it was a hologram caused little response other than scholarly interest despite Barclay’s ominous voice. “For this semester, we have the great fortune to have the woman who quite literally wrote the book regarding the Borg, Admiral Kathryn Janeway as a special guest lecturer.” 

Admiral Janeway smiled graciously at the clapping Barclay’s introduction had roused. She braced her right hand on her cane as she stood from her chair and smoothed the front of her red tunic down with her other. She moved fluidly to the podium. By the time her journey was over the mask of professionalism was well in place though she did smile warmly in thanks when she passed Barclay. Her slate gray eyes scanned the class of cadets and she was pleased that only a handful squirmed under her gaze. Actually, if she wasn’t mistaken, one eager looking young man was thrusting his hand into the air quite earnestly.

“Do you have a question, Cadet?” Janeway smirked sardonically.

“In 2378 you assisted the Borg resistance known as Unimatrix Zero—”

“What’s your question?” Janeway didn’t appreciate the smugness in the cadet’s tone. He actually reminded her of a young Tom Paris.

“I—” The standing cadet almost lost his nerve when narrowed gray eyes were pointed directly at him, but he persevered. “When you told the Queen you were liberating thousands of drones, would you describe the look on her face?”

That earned the audacious cadet a few snickers from his classmates and a near pull of the lips from the silver-haired Admiral. It wasn’t really a question that needed to be answered and so Janeway didn’t. Instead she called on a nervous looking woman with long brown hair. 

“First, I just wanted to say what an honor it is to have you with us, Admiral.” 

Janeway noticed how the young woman blushed faintly and shifted ever so slightly under her gaze and wondered if perhaps being a guest lecturer was really the best idea after all. “Thank you, Cadet, I’m glad to be here.”

“I—a few of us were, uh, talking before class started and we—I was curious. How instrumental was Seven of Nine in the success of the resistance movement?”

The Admiral’s mask cracked ever so slightly before it was quickly restored. Janeway cursed the way her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Her voice was soft, though quite serious as she answered as kindly as she could. “I don’t discuss Seven.”

“I—yes, Admiral. I apologize.” 

As the traumatized cadet retook her seat one of Janeway’s aides moved quickly to the Admiral’s side. He whispered a message in her ear that neither the class nor Commander Barclay could hear but they could tell from the Admiral’s expression that it probably wasn’t good news.

“If you’ll excuse me.” No one needed to, so Admiral Janeway left swiftly with her aide following closely behind her.

Barclay watched the Admiral’s departure with a bemused expression, but he quickly regained his senses before he addressed his students. “Let’s talk about nanotechnology.”

****

“I’m sorry to interrupt your class time, Admiral.”

Janeway took in the concerned look marring the Doctor’s craggy features and felt a wave of worry pass over her that she didn’t allow to show in her expression or her voice. “It’s fine, Doctor. What is it?”

“It’s… well, it’s Tuvok.” The Doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes darted away from the monitor and down before they met Janeway’s again. “He’s been having episodes. The psychologists at Starfleet Medical are frankly at their wits end. You know Tuvok, always working on his logic problems and rambling on about them to anyone within hearing range but this time it’s quite a different matter. I was hoping you could come and see him. He seems to respond to you.”

She had lied to Harry. She didn’t try to see Tuvok at least once a week, in fact it had been over a year since she had last seen him in his degenerate state. It had become too difficult to see him. Became too difficult to look at the physical evidence of how she had failed her crew. How she continued to fail them. They wanted her to be their foundation, their corner stone, their hero. There were days when she could barely force herself from her bed. Often times the pain in her leg, imagined or otherwise, would weaken her resolve to such a point that she thought she would never leave her apartment. But as she had done in the past, so she did now. She carried on. She carried out her duty. She was the Admiral. So despite the fact that it felt as if a knife was being twisted viciously within her chest she nodded her head and agreed to yet another painful mission. Besides, didn’t she deserve the pain?

“Of course, Doctor, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

****

“The shuttle is standing by for you at the Oakland shipyard.” 

“Thank you, we couldn’t have gotten this far without you.” Miral opened her arms to the man who had become like an uncle to her in the ten years that she had known him. 

“Don’t remind me.” Reginald Barclay embraced her heartily as he spoke with sincerity and regret in her ear. “I wish I could go with you.”

“I know. I wish you could too.” Miral disengaged from the hug and fell in line with her two fellow conspirators. 

Miral wondered if there had been a time when Icheb and Naomi offered any sort of affection, at least to anyone but each other. Not that their relationship, if it could be called that, was that filled with affection. It was more violent than that, as if they were punishing one another for actions they had not taken when they had been mere children. Traumatized children.

“Have you obtained the chronexaline?” Icheb’s voice was hard, demanding as he ignored the emotional display before him that he deemed irrelevant and inefficient.

“I told you before, I’m only a commander. I don’t have access to experimental drugs.” Reginald Barclay gently calmed his voice and his features. Despite Icheb’s brashness, this mission was going to help a lot of people. One in particular. “I do have a suggestion. The Doctor, he might be able to give you some. That is if you can convince him to.”

“We can’t allow our mission to become widespread knowledge.” Naomi straightened her back and clasped her hands behind her in an unconscious mirroring of her former and very dead mentor. “He will try to stop us.”

“I don’t think he will. Did I? After you explained to me what you hoped to accomplish?” Barclay wished he could embrace Naomi and Icheb in the way he had Miral. 

Reginald Barclay wished they would have offered such a sign of affection, of family. But as it were the duo was much more interested in what Barclay could do to facilitate their mission than any sort of feeling of kinship. He tried not to take offense to how he was a mere tool in their eyes. Naomi and Icheb, unlike Miral, had been old enough to remember, to know what had happened to their captain and the subsequent actions and demise of the former Borg drone who had loved her. 

“Speak with the Doctor.” Barclay had very little doubt that when every detail of this intrepid plan was laid out to the former CMO of Voyager, the Doctor would hesitate but then concede. He was quite aware from their weekly games of golf that the Doctor was becoming increasingly worried about Admiral Janeway’s emotional well-being. 

Seeing no other option unless they wanted to break into Starfleet Medical, which would take too long, Icheb spoke for the group. “Acceptable. We will convince the Doctor of the validity of our mission.”

****

“Are you three completely insane?”

The Doctor’s wide dark eyes took in the three Starfleet officers before him with skepticism and reprimand clearly displayed on his craggy features that hadn’t changed an iota in the last thirty years due to his construction of photons and force fields rather than flesh and blood. At the moment no one would have been able to tell the difference.

“What you are planning isn’t only against the oaths you took when you put on those uniforms, not to mention a clear violation of a dozen or more temporal laws, but more importantly you are talking about manipulating people’s lives!” The Doctor fell into his chair in an exasperated heap. 

He had been pleasantly surprised to have Icheb, Naomi, and Miral as company despite the fact that he was already late meeting Admiral Janeway in the psych ward. Now, after they had laid out their elaborate scheme he wished he hadn’t been delayed by a communiqué from Admiral Pulaski previous to their meeting.

“We are not ‘insane’.” Icheb’s eyes narrowed considerably as he pressed his palms to the Doctor’s glass top desk. “What we propose will improve the lives of many.”

“You don’t know that. You have no way of knowing that. What if you do go back and change history and it ends up being worse?” The Doctor didn’t admit that he couldn’t fathom how the events could have been worse, but he couldn’t allow these three to embark on such a dangerous not to mention illegal mission. “I concede that your intentions are admirable, but that doesn’t make your actions any less wrong. I’m sorry, but I won’t be an active participant in this crusade of yours.”

“Fortunately for us you don’t have to be willing to assist us.” Naomi Wildman moved around the Doctor’s desk to stop quite closely to the man who had delivered her thirty-two years ago. Her dark blue eyes that held danger and dark intent made the Doctor actually twitch with unease.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The Doctor pulled his eyes away from Naomi to glare suspiciously at Icheb and then Miral, who looked uncomfortable but not actively defiant. 

“Give us the chronexaline now or I’ll reprogram you to be a little more… cooperative.” Naomi’s voice was cold, matter-of-fact, and the Doctor had never felt as afraid for another as he was at this moment. He had never imagined that Naomi Wildman would be willing to sell her soul in order to change the past. He had no doubt now that she would make good on her threat.

“Doctor, please, just give us what we need.” Miral was becoming more and more uncomfortable at the thought of manipulating the Doctor’s matrix despite the necessity of having the experimental drug to embark on their mission. 

“Et tu, Miral?” The Doctor had such a look of betrayal that Miral had to avert her eyes. “Fine. Reprogram me. But know this, you will be committing assault on a superior officer… and a friend.”

“That’s…” Icheb nodded his head once to Naomi. “Irrelevant.”

****

Admiral Janeway clenched her jaw, tightened her grip on the handle of her cane and kept her thoughts as clear as she could as she peered through the small window of the institution green door. She couldn’t quite recall how long she had been standing outside Tuvok’s room, but she knew it was probably enough time for the lone occupant within to know she was there despite how he paced agitatedly around the dimly lit room and mumbled softly to himself.

“Admiral!” The Doctor moved quickly down the corridor to greet Janeway with a small, abashed smile. “I’m sorry I’m late. Priority one message from Admiral Pulaski. You know how it is.”

Janeway’s slate gray eyes narrowed considerably. Something was off about the Doctor but she didn’t have the energy or the inclination to address it. “Why did you call me down here?”

“He’s been asking for you.” Instead of facing the Admiral, the Doctor turned his gaze to the window. “For the last twelve hours he’s neglected his logic problems, been pacing in his room and repeating your name. As if he was concerned about your well-being. I had hoped that if he saw that you were all right he would come out of it.”

“Fine. Let’s do it.” Admiral Janeway gripped the cane to near breaking as the Doctor gained access to Tuvok’s room with his voice. 

“Seven one five three three one seven one five three three one seven one five three—”

Tuvok stopped suddenly as if he had just realized he wasn’t alone. His dark eyes shifted quickly between Janeway and the Doctor, before they fell to the floor once again and the pacing and rambling of numbers continued with renewed zest.

“Sir?”

The Doctor turned to address the physician on duty while the Admiral continued to observe Tuvok with hardness in her stance and features.

“He’s been saying those numbers over and over again for the last hour and a half. They began shortly after he stopped repeating the Admiral’s name, Sir. We can’t make any sense of them.”

“Thank you, Commander, we’ll let you know if we need anything else.” The Doctor smiled tightly as the young man with a bit of fluster for good measure left the room.

“It’s a stardate.” Janeway wasn’t looking at the Doctor or Tuvok as she said this. Instead her focus was on the Vulcan writing scribbled haphazardly on pieces of parchment strewn on the floor. “Stardate 53317.1”

The Admiral handed several sheets over to the Doctor, who had a universal translator built into his program. His eyes went wide with realization and twenty-six years of regret when he read the words ‘The captain’s disappearance remains a mystery. I am deeply concerned’ to himself.

Janeway suddenly stopped Tuvok’s movements with firm hands upon his shoulders. “Why are you thinking about my abduction, Tuvok? Tell me.”

Tuvok’s rambling stopped when he reared his head back as if he had just been struck. He seemed to be scrambling to find a part of himself that was still whole, still logical, but it was beyond his grasp and so he struggled out of Janeway’s hold to start rambling anew.

“Five three three one seven one five three… I am deeply concerned, deeply concerned.” Tuvok paid no more attention to the intruders in his room as he kneeled on the floor and began writing the words he was presently voicing onto the parchment with a long silver pen. “Concerned, I am deeply concerned. The captain’s disappearance remains a mystery.”

The Doctor followed the Admiral from the room. He was glad when the door slid shut and silenced Tuvok’s words. “What do you think it means, Admiral?”

“What makes you think it means anything at all?” The Admiral took one last look into the room, at her friend, lost inside his own mind, trapped. 

Janeway wished she had been stronger when Tuvok had asked her to save him from his fate. But she hadn’t been and so that weakness ensured that her oldest friend would live out the rest of his life as an invalid. She had to turn away from the window, her own guilt was beginning to overwhelm her and she couldn’t allow it to gain purchase or she would never be released from it.

“Perhaps it doesn’t.” The Doctor couldn’t say why, but he felt like Tuvok’s words were a clue, a piece of a puzzle. A puzzle he had seen before but now, as if time had erased it, he couldn’t quite recall what it looked like. He wondered if this was what humans felt when they had a hunch. If it was it really wasn’t at all helpful. 

“Well, I believe I’ve had enough catching up with old friends for today.” Janeway couldn’t even call up the will to lighten her tone or her stance. She just suddenly felt so tired. “Let me know if his condition worsens, Doctor.”

“Of course, Admiral.” The Doctor watched her leave without a single look back in his direction. The tapping of her cane against the immaculately clean floor sounded until she was well out of sight. He turned on his heel, voiced his access code and entered Tuvok’s room.

“Her disappearance… remains a mystery.”

“Tuvok?” The Doctor, although he wasn’t in any danger of physically getting injured by one of Tuvok’s outbursts, still walked carefully towards the crouched man so as to not frighten him. “Why is the captain’s disappearance a mystery? We know what happened to her. We solved that mystery. The Kellidians took her in order to find the Brynorians and steal our warp core. But you got her back. Safe and sound.”

The Doctor refrained from contemplating how his voice had lost its certainty near the end. The damage the Kellidians had sadistically inflicted upon the captain had been nothing short of evil and it had taken the seemingly indestructible woman a long time to recover. And even more time when her suffering had been avenged.

“I am deeply concerned, deeply—”

“Tuvok? The Admiral is fine.” The Doctor also refrained from debating that statement. “Do you want me to call her back so you can see?”

Tuvok lunged at the Doctor and grabbed him by the front of his teal colored tunic. “She’s not coming back!” 

The Doctor eased out of Tuvok’s strong grip and was relieved when the frustrated man ignored him in favor of his parchment. Tuvok never exhibited behavior like this before. He usually just mumbled about his logic problems and complained about the lights being too bright. He called for the resident nurse via his combadge. 

“Yes, Ensign, this is Doctor Joe, can you tell me if Tuvok has had any visitors lately?” The Doctor looked at the crouched man scribbling furiously as he waited for the answer to come over the comm. 

“One within the last two weeks, Sir. Ensign Miral Paris.”

“Uh, yes, thank you, Ensign.” Again the Doctor felt as if he had just gained another crucial piece for the elaborate puzzle that seemed almost within reach if he could just fit together the jumble of pieces. “Miral?” 

The Doctor left Tuvok to his repetitive mumblings and furious scribbling after a few departing words that were utterly ignored. As he moved towards the turbolift the Doctor tapped his combadge once. “The Doctor to Ensign Miral Paris.” 

“The person you are trying to reach is out of range of your combadge, please try again at a later time. Thank you.”

“That’s odd.” The Doctor’s bemused voice bounced off the walls of the turbolift. He could have sworn Miral had said that she had put-in for shore leave and was staying Earthside. 

As the Doctor took the lift up twelve floors to where his office was nestled within Starfleet Medical he wondered why he was so concerned with Miral’s visit to Tuvok and the fact that she couldn’t be reached via her combadge. By the time he had made it to his office the internal debate had ended, his decision made. 

“Computer, locate Ensign Miral Paris.”

“Processing… Ensign Miral Paris is no longer in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“WHAT?”

“Ensign Miral Paris is no longer in the Alpha Quadrant.”

“I heard you the first time.” The Doctor waved his hand dismissively in the air. “Give me an account of the places she was before she left the Alpha Quadrant using her biosignature. Authorization Doctor Joe Alpha One Four Two.”

The Doctor watched the scrolling information with only mild interest until a certain office number caught his attention. “Reg. Why would Miral be going to see you?”

“Please rephrase the question.”

“Mind your own business.” The Doctor leaned back in his chair as a hand came up to rest under his cleft chin. His brow was furrowed in deep contemplation and frustration. Reginald Barclay seemed to represent another piece of a frustratingly mysterious puzzle.

Reginald Barclay’s smiling visage appeared on the desk monitor. “Doctor!” 

The Doctor smiled diplomatically, but his purpose was not going to be deterred by prolonged pleasantries. “Hi, Reg, I was hoping you could help me with something. Miral visited—”

“Uh, should we really be, you know, discussing this right now?” Barclay’s voice had dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to his own monitor. “I mean, is this a secure channel?”

“What are you talking about?” The Doctor’s brow furrowed in confusion of a great many things. Why in the world would Reginald Barclay require a secure channel for anything? 

“Um, what are you talking about?” Barclay had emphasized the ‘you’ as his eyes flitted around his own office in lieu of keeping eye contact with an increasingly frustrated doctor.

“Why did Miral come visit you?” The Doctor’s voice was louder due to his exasperation though he tried to keep the aggression out of his tones. “Where is she? The biosensors aren’t picking her up as being in the Alpha Quadrant.”

An odd sort of realization seemed to fill Barclay’s expression though it quickly turned to fear of what that awareness meant. “Oh, no.”

“What do you mean ‘oh, no’. What is it, Reg, what do you know?”

“She’s in the Beta Quadrant.” Barclay decided to answer some of the Doctor’s questions. He knew it was too late for the manipulated Doctor to do anything to hinder the mission since it was rapidly approaching the designated launch time. “She went to see the Klingons.”

The Doctor didn’t feel that answered anything, he was becoming agitated by Reginald’s vague answers and the fact that he had insinuated that the Doctor would require a secure line in order to speak about Miral. “Earlier you made it seem like I should have already known all this. Why?”

“I wasn’t the only one paid a visit by Miral today, Doctor.”

“I never saw her today.” Abruptly, hideous comprehension marred the Doctor’s features. “End transmission.”

Reginald Barclay’s concerned expression was replaced by the United Federation of Planets seal as the Doctor, with staggered steps, walked to the far wall of his office. A hidden panel opened to reveal a console only the Doctor was aware of, him and B’Elanna Torres. 

“Computer, display memory files for the last four hours.”

“Incomplete data. A memory gap has occurred.”

“There it is.” The Doctor watched with a sickening sensation as the computer highlighted the moments after his transmission with Admiral Pulaski had ended and before he met Admiral Janeway at Tuvok’s door. That was when he had been utterly and completely violated. What could bring Miral to such action? 

“Computer, restore memory files using the mobile emitter.”

“Unable to comply. Incomplete data. A memory gap has occurred.”

“Yes I know, you already told me.” The Doctor began to pace agitatedly around his small office with one hand under his chin and his arms crossed over his chest. He could figure this out. At least he hoped he could. He had to know what had been said in his office. Why Miral would have corrupted his memory files. Inspiration made his lips curl up. “Computer, replay sensory logs, auditory, for time index nineteen forty-two hours to twenty nineteen hours from today.”

“Processing…”

“What a pleasant surprise, please have a seat.”

“You are working on an experimental drug, chronexaline, we require six thousand milligrams within the hour.”

“I should have known.” The Doctor had been initially surprised to hear Icheb’s low voice, but he knew he shouldn’t be. If there was a mission, especially one that required such a large quantity of chronexaline he knew Icheb would be behind it. The man had recently become obsessed with time-travel and with one inventor in particular: Korath.

The Doctor listened to the rest of the log with growing dismay. Icheb, Naomi, and Miral’s intentions might be in the right place, but their actions weren’t only in clear violation of their oath as Starfleet officers, but they were attempting to change everyone’s future. Despite the part of him that wished the mission could be successful, the Doctor knew he had to try to stop it.

“Computer, send a priority message to the Rhode Island.”

****

“It is acceptable.”

Naomi Wildman brought a previously concealed phaser up to level at Korath and his guards. The chrono-deflector shimmered out of the room in a blue transporter beam. “Lucky for you.”

Naomi fired with a grin and watched, with pleasure infusing her small frame, as the five Klingons vaporized. Her smile vanished when she heard Miral’s pathetic whining.

“You didn’t need to kill them. We got what we wanted!” Miral’s fury was being contained adequately by the phaser that was now directed at her. “What? You’re going to shoot me too?”

“Nothing will get in the way of our mission.” Naomi’s blue eyes were hard and unforgiving as she held the phaser level to Miral’s chest. “Certainly not you.”

“It is not necessary for you to regret their deaths. When we are successful these events will not occur.” Icheb’s hand lingered on Naomi’s as he slowly made her lower the phaser. He knew from the way she leaned into him that she would punish him greatly for his defense of Miral. He almost smiled at the thought. “We must go.”

“Fine.” Naomi slid the phaser back into her tunic though the threat to Miral was still evident on her features even as they were transported back to their shuttlecraft. 

“Lay in a course to the set coordinates. Warp six.” Icheb’s instructions were to Miral though his dark eyes were on Naomi. He had to say nothing to her for her to follow him into the aft section to be awarded his punishment. 

“Aye, sir.” Miral’s voice was sardonic and low as she increased the sound proofing between the walls of the aft and forward sections. She’d already heard enough of how Icheb and Naomi worked out their differences in her lifetime. She wondered what they would be like once their mission was completed. Miral also contemplated the fact that she would be changed as well. She welcomed that fate.

For the next thirty-seven minutes Miral welcomed the quiet, the solitude, and the culmination of their meticulous planning. It was all finally coming to a head. No one could stop them from completing their mission. At least that’s what she thought, so it came as an unpleasant surprise when the proximity alert sounded. 

“Computer, deploy armor. Ready weapons.”

“Report.”

Miral studiously avoided looking at Icheb or Naomi; their disheveled appearances and sweaty countenances. Her acute senses picked up the blood from wounds hidden beneath clothing and the musky smell of their… copulation. 

“Vessel approaching bearing one two one mark six.” Miral’s eyes went wide as the registry number appeared. “It’s the Rhode Island.”

“Harry.” Naomi’s tone indicated nothing of the man that like her was not truly a product of this reality or the man that had save her life when she had been a baby. No, her voice held little but a threat to what she would do if he tried to stop them now.

“We’re being hailed.” Miral was worried about who was commanding the tactical station, she had little doubt that Naomi would dispense Harry in an equally indifferent manner as she had Korath and his guards. She tried to convince herself that it didn’t matter. They were going to change history and thus this reality wouldn’t exist. She kept trying to find comfort in that.

“Put it through.” Icheb watched with narrowed brown eyes and coldness upon his features that never really thawed.

“Delta Flyer, lower your shields and prepare for transport.” Harry’s grim expression held none of the trepidation and disappointment he felt. He had a job to do. “You three are under arrest.”

“Captain, you have to hear us out first!” Miral said it more for his benefit than her own since she heard Naomi activate the transphasic torpedoes. “If you’ll just let us explain you’ll understand that what we’re doing will help a lot of people. Please.”

“If Starfleet—if Admiral Janeway knew what you were trying to do—”

“You haven’t told her?” Miral was surprised and greatly relieved and then she realized suddenly that Harry was in even more danger now. “Captain, please let us explain what we’re trying to accomplish.”

Harry seemed to war with himself until he finally nodded his head. “Stand down. I’ll beam over. Rhode Island, out.”

“Don’t kill him. He’s Harry!” Miral, with her hands balled into fists, stood before Icheb and Naomi with clear defiance in her stance and expression. “Lower the shields. We’ll talk to him, explain the validity of our mission.”

“As we did the Doctor?” Naomi’s voice was snide, condescending as again she pulled the phaser from her tunic. “Fine, we will attempt to persuade him, but unfortunately for Harry he can’t be reprogrammed. Lowering shields.”

“Sit.” Icheb’s instruction to Harry, after the captain materialized, wasn’t voiced as a suggestion. Harry wisely took a seat.

“Do you have any idea how many laws you are vio—”

“Shut up, Harry, no one cares.” Naomi wasn’t pointing the phaser at him, but she did ensure that he couldn’t mistake seeing it in her hand. “You’re here to listen, not to extol Starfleet ideals.”

“So, fine, I’m listening.” Harry’s features were hard as was his stance, his arms were crossed over his chest, but his defiance was only passive for he knew Naomi wouldn’t hesitate to use the phaser in her hand. He only hoped, more for her sake than his, that it wasn’t set to kill. “You tell me how you think you have the right to mess with history. I know your… intentions might be noble, but you have no idea how your actions will affect the timeline, what the consequences might be.”

“We know what will happen if we do nothing, the consequences, the lives lost. And so do you.” Naomi lost some of her aggression only to replace it with hard, unyielding determination. Her hand still held her phaser. “We have the ability to change that.”

“We don’t have to lose her, to lose them.” Icheb had kept characteristically silent behind Naomi. He stepped forward into the light in front of Harry. Icheb’s expression held more emotion than the captain could remember seeing in a very long time and Harry wondered if he should be more worried or comforted by that fact. 

“Do you really believe if we do alter history and return Voyager before I was born that the consequences could be worse than what has already transpired?” Although Miral was only an infant when the events that shattered the lives of everyone on Voyager, and then some, occurred she saw the aftereffects every time she saw the Admiral. “You’ve known her longer than any of us. Can’t you see that she is suffering intolerably? That it’s only the uniform and her unceasing obligation to her former crew that keeps her alive? She’s broken. She was broken long ago. What the Kell—what they did to her, how they tortured her to the brink of insanity. We have to stop it, Harry. That can’t happen, not to her. Help us. Please.”

Harry swallowed past the hot tears that had formed in his throat. Miral was right. The Admiral was in pain each and every day and it had less to do with her physical ailments than her broken heart. He hadn’t heard the name Seven being uttered in her presence in the last eight years. No one dared to. He also knew full well what the Kellidians had done to her. The torment they afflicted upon her for days. He had been part of the rescue team. He had helped recover what was left of the great and invincible Kathryn Janeway. He still recalled the taste of bile that had risen in his throat that he had somehow managed to keep down. 

Despite his deep wish not to, Harry recalled how they had found their beloved captain, strapped down to a metal bed, with her blood everywhere. Harry remembered how it pooled onto the floor, how he had gotten some on his black polished boots when he had run to remove the restraints that cut into her pale flesh, how she didn’t speak or acknowledge any of them even after she was transported to the safety of Sickbay. Miral was right. The Kellidians had broken her body, but it had been the violent death of Seven that had shattered the rest of Kathryn Janeway. She was never the same after that. And thus none of them were.

Harry looked at the three before him. They had been mere children at the time, Miral just a newborn, but he could see in their faces that they had been just as affected, just as traumatized as he had been perhaps more so since their lives had been so shaped by those events. 

“All right.” Harry stood and studiously ignored how Naomi raised the phaser to him. Even if she did kill him, if their mission was successful it’d be a pretty moot point. “Do it. Kim to the Rhode Island, false alarm, beam me back.” 

“The Rhode Island is moving away at warp eight. They’re gone.” Naomi smiled for the first time since she returned from the aft section. 

“Take us to the coordinates. Warp nine.” Icheb seated his lanky form at the Science station as he performed last minute scans on the deflector. He almost smiled at the genius of its design. 

The next twenty-five minutes the cabin was silent except for the sounds of the steady breathing of the trio within the Delta Flyer which indicated their determination to complete their unified mission. The silence was eventually filled by Icheb’s purposeful voice after they dropped out of warp.

“Computer, activate the chrono-deflector.”


	4. Chapter 4

Delta Quadrant  
2378

“If we start now we might not be able to stop.”

With heavy-lidded light blue eyes Seven looked upon the petite woman she held securely and lovingly in her arms. “I am willing to take that risk.”

Kathryn Janeway’s heart thumped near painfully in her chest from hearing the naked desire in Seven’s soft voice. Her own desire caused heat to suffuse her small frame and for her own voice to lower huskily. But as usual her sense of duty won out. “I’m not.”

Overwhelming disappointment made Seven’s embrace loosen abruptly and she barely caught Janeway in her grasp again to prevent the captain from falling awkwardly onto the gray carpeted floor. Though the move was counterproductive in her wish to comply with Janeway’s denial of what she knew they both wanted. The captain was now pressed tightly against Seven and both women gasped at the warm contact.

“I am sorry I am unable to comply, Captain.” Despite Seven’s words, she smiled minutely before her full lips descended once again upon Janeway’s. 

Janeway’s deep throated moan of pleasure caused a shiver to run down Seven’s back. The impromptu kiss Seven had initiated after their working dinner couldn’t compare with the overwhelmingly passionate kiss they shared now. 

They had been seated on Janeway’s couch under the viewports sharing theories about the multitude of neutrino emissions. Seven had made a comment that she had thought mild, but when Janeway had released a full-bodied laugh she couldn’t prevent herself from leaning over and covering Janeway’s smiling lips with her own. Never having kissed anyone in such a way, Seven had been nearly overwhelmed by the rush of emotions and the way her mind had seemed to shut off to everything except for the feel of Janeway’s lips moving against her own. That was until Janeway had gently, but firmly ended the kiss. But this kiss, this kiss was something else entirely. It held a promise for things to come.

“Captain Janeway to the Bridge.”

Reluctantly, Janeway once again ended the kiss as she tapped her combadge. “On my way. Janeway out.”

“My apologies, Captain.” Seven still held Janeway in her arms, her warm breath brushed against the other woman’s lips, and she certainly didn’t sound remorseful for her actions.

“It’s disingenuous to apologize when you aren’t truly sorry, Seven.” Janeway slowly moved out of Seven’s arms though her hands lingered on Seven’s forearms. “Besides, I wasn’t entirely dissuasive. Now was I?”

“No.” Seven smiled brightly. Perhaps they will not have to wait until Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant after all. The thought of Kathryn Janeway as her lover sent shocks of arousal hotly through her body. 

“Perhaps we need to… speak about this more thoroughly once this situation with the neutrino emissions is taken care of.” Janeway led the way from her quarters and was acutely aware of Seven’s close proximity. “But until then. And, Seven, please call me ‘Kathryn’ when we’re not on duty. Okay?”

“Of course,” Seven smiled brightly before she followed her captain. “Kathryn.”

****

“Maybe Nebula Soup should be added to Chell’s menu.” Tom knew it wasn’t an especially funny joke, but he thought his captain could have at least smiled just a bit. He turned back in his chair as he piloted Voyager slowly towards the outer edges of the massive orange and yellow nebula. 

“Captain.” Tuvok’s even voice, devoid of emotion, still hinted at a sort of urgency. “There is a rift opening four hundred parsecs away. I am detecting chronoton emissions.” 

“All stop. Shields up. Ready weapons.” Janeway moved from her chair to stand next to Tom at the helm. She crackled with invisible energy. Her slate gray eyes watched the small blue tear in time and space as it increased in size. The last time she had seen a temporal rift Captain Braxton had come through in an attempt to destroy Voyager, so she was appropriately wary of what this rift could bring.

“A vessel is coming through the rift!” Harry’s eyes went large as he saw the signature being emanated from the ship. “It’s Federation!”

“It’s more than that. It’s the Delta Flyer.” Tom had a bemused expression as he looked up to his captain and was almost disappointed when her expression showed no sign of shock. In fact her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. 

Harry had managed to calm his excitement to make his voice a little less shrill. “Captain, they’re hailing.”

“Onscreen.”

Gasps were kept to a minimum and strangely it seemed that Commander Chakotay wasn’t at all shocked by the strange pair that appeared on screen. Despite their aged appearances their identities quickly became obvious. Their presence here and when, less so.

“Captain Janeway, you must move Voyager away from the nebula before you are detected.” Icheb’s voice held just the barest hint of urgency and just enough authority to make Janeway bristle.

“You might become captain someday, Commander, but until then I’m the one who gives the orders.” Janeway didn’t appreciate how her hard commanding tone and force ten death glare didn’t seem to affect Icheb or Naomi very much. “I want t to know what’s in that nebula.”

“We’ll explain everything. Just please, move Voyager away.” Naomi’s voice was much more evident in its fear and urgency than Icheb’s and Janeway couldn’t help but be affected by how very far her captain’s assistant had come. “Please, Captain Janeway, trust me, trust us.”

Captain Janeway’s hands rested on her hips, her slate gray eyes flashed a warning at the duo on the viewscreen despite their identities, and her jaw tightened in aggravation that yet again she was being pulled into one of these godforsaken time paradoxes. Without taking her narrowed glare off Naomi and Icheb, Janeway uttered her decision in a low, husky voice that the two time travelers relished hearing. It was nowhere near as worn or broken as Kathryn Janeway’s voice sounded twenty-six years later.

“Take us away from the nebula, Mr. Paris. Warp Six.” Janeway listened as Icheb gave the order to someone off screen to match Voyager’s course and speed. So, Janeway thought regretfully, this wasn’t the end of it. She could already feel a massive headache beginning to take root behind her eyes. She really despised time travel. No good had ever come from it. “Now, I want you to tell me what the hell is going on here.”

Naomi smiled before she answered. “We’ve come to bring Voyager home.”

****

The Borg Queen’s chamber was drenched in green light and the Collective’s voice. “We will pursue and assimilate.”

“No. They have yet to compromise our security. And we know nothing of the time travelers. Let them continue for now. I will keep my eyes on them.”

The Queen smiled ever so faintly. She would have to pay Seven a visit soon.

****

Miral knew she had never seen anything more beautiful than a vivacious, wholly intact Captain Kathryn Janeway. Even when stormy gray eyes narrowed suspiciously when they fell upon her, Miral felt warmed in Janeway’s presence. She had never seen her more full of life or look as stunning as she did at this moment. This was the woman she had never known. She had been born too late to see her in such a lovely way. Miral blushed faintly when her daydreaming was interrupted by the Doctor.

“This is Miral Paris approximately twenty-six years from now.” The Doctor’s voice held some awe as he looked at the fully grown woman who had yet to be born in their time. It had been easy enough to compare DNA between the two Naomi Wildmans and the two Ichebs. He had to take a sample from B’Elanna in order to conduct Miral’s. 

Janeway didn’t like how Miral, Icheb and Naomi looked at her, as if they were seeing a ghost. It made her uneasy, but she pushed it aside as she moved closer to the woman that was to be her goddaughter.

“Now that the Doctor has confirmed your identities, I want answers.” Janeway placed her hands on her slim waist as she looked at each of the time travelers one at a time before she stopped on Miral’s large brown eyes, which were staring up at her. Of all of them Miral gave her the most pause, though she chalked it up to the girl not being born yet. “Starting with why you’re here at this particular moment in time.”

Janeway already had a headache and it was only growing worse. When they had allowed the Delta Flyer to dock in Shuttlebay 2 there had been strict rules. Senior staff members only. The trio was to have no weapons. Tuvok had seen to all of this. They had been divested of their weapons before they had been transported directly to Sickbay so the Doctor could verify their identities. Janeway, having just arrived moments ago, observed these people from the future and experienced a twinge of loss for the all too brief quiet that this section of space had allowed her and her crew.

“You found the way home, Captain.” Icheb took the lead as he stood very stiffly next to Naomi by the surgical bed. “There are hundreds of wormholes in that nebula. There is only one impediment to you utilizing one of them to return to the Alpha Quadrant. That nebula is occupied by the Borg.”

“The Borg?” Janeway’s headache just grew tenfold. “Of course, it had to be the Borg.”

“There are worse things.” Naomi’s voice was nothing like Janeway would have imagined. It was harsh and lacked any warmth. Janeway couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to make her captain’s assistant so cold. “We’ve brought technology that will get you past them. Use it, Captain. Get your crew home. Like you promised.”

A chill passed over Janeway upon hearing the accusatory tone Naomi employed. Perhaps she should be wondering what she had done to make this adult Naomi Wildman so callous. Her attention was turned to Miral, who out of the three seemed to be the least aloof. 

“Captain, the weapon systems and the armor technology are perfect for defending against the Borg.” Miral smiled pleasantly as she said the next part. “You’ve saved us from the Collective more times than I can count. This is how you did it. They never stood a chance against you.”

Janeway was definitely unsettled by the clear warmth and affection Miral had for her. She didn’t know why it made her uneasy, only that it did. She tried to smile in return, but her attention was diverted to the Sickbay doors that had opened to emit the woman who instantly made her heart beat faster in her chest.

“Seven, report.”

Any iciness fell away from both Icheb and Naomi the moment Seven entered the Sickbay. Janeway realized something in that moment. Something had happened to Seven. A pain filled her chest at the thought. She noticed Miral wasn’t nearly as affected. That gave her another clue as to the timeline of events. What had happened? Despite temporal laws, a very strong part of her desperately wanted to know. So she could prevent it.

Seven nodded uncomfortably at the attention she was receiving before her gaze fell on Janeway and she felt warmth fill her chest. She handed Janeway her report. “I have scanned the modified Delta Flyer. It is impressive.”

“Would we be able to integrate some of the shuttle’s systems into Voyager’s?” 

Seven’s eyebrow rose in a clear question. “I believe so, Captain.” 

“Here be Borg, Seven. If we want to use a wormhole we’re going to have to get past them.” Janeway looked over the report and had to admit she was impressed by the innovation her future self had apparently implemented. “They claim the technology on their shuttle will enable us to do just that.”

“In theory, the technology would be effective weapons against the Borg.” Seven knew the transphasic torpedoes and ablative hull armor would be especially useful. “Do you plan to integrate their technology with ours immediately, Captain?”

“I do, Seven.” Janeway swept over the trio. They looked relieved. Uneasy again she turned back to Seven’s reassuring presence. “Have them work with you and B’Elanna. But, Seven, I don’t want knowledge of their presence to become widespread.”

“I believe the correct expression is ‘the cat is out of the bag’.” Seven smiled minutely at the adorably annoyed expression Janeway possessed. 

“Well in that case, you three, I don’t want a word spoken about the future. Do you understand me?” Janeway appreciated their quick responses of the affirmative. “Good. Work with the engineering team. I want those modifications up and running as soon as possible. I don’t like being next door neighbors to the Borg. Keep me posted on your progress. Dismissed.”

Seven led the way out of Sickbay and stopped for no one. Icheb and Naomi quickly followed, but Miral lingered for a moment and caught Janeway’s eye. Miral smiled with relief and something else Janeway couldn’t quite identify. Finally, the unsettling woman left.

“Amazing isn’t it?”

“It certainly is something, Doctor.” Janeway complimented him on his efficient work before she too left Sickbay to go to the Bridge.

Despite their identities and their seemingly altruistic mission to get Voyager home, there was something not quite right with these future versions of Icheb, Naomi, and Miral. Janeway felt it crawling over her uncomfortably. They were hiding something. Janeway just wasn’t sure if it was malevolent or not. She wanted to assume since they were Icheb, Naomi, and Miral that what they were hiding was either not important or something pertaining to the Temporal Prime Directive. She knew it wasn’t the former and apparently the three had little regard for the temporal laws, so what was it? Her intuition was rarely wrong and it was telling her loudly that something wasn’t right here. But what?

Janeway passed through the Bridge swiftly, leaving it to Chakotay, before she entered the quiet solitude of her Ready room. With a soft sigh she settled into her desk chair and opened her personnel computer. She was pleasantly surprised to see a message from Seven until she read what it said: I do not like how they look at me.

“You and me both, Seven.” 

Janeway sent a quick message back saying she understood and that they could discuss it later, over dinner. She smiled at that as she reviewed Seven’s report on the new Delta Flyer’s technological advancements. She had to admit they were beyond impressive. Janeway was beginning to feel hopeful, despite her aversion to doing so. She knew she shouldn’t believe that just because they had some futuristic technology that the Borg weren’t an issue. There hadn’t been any readings of Borg activity, but of course the nebula would mask any ship signatures. It was a risk, but with the help of the three time travelers they might actually pull this one off.

“Captain’s personal log, Stardate 54973.4. We have started to outfit Voyager with the technological upgrades taken from the future Delta Flyer. Once the modifications are finished we will reverse our course and go back to the nebula. Although I have experienced many strange things throughout my career, nothing can really compare to seeing future versions of Icheb, Naomi Wildman, and Miral Paris helping to adapt technology that hasn’t even been invented yet. End log.” 

****

“Are you completely freaking out right now?” Tom stole covert glances at his daughter who was speaking with Seven about warp core modifications. “Because I am.”

“You bet your life I am. But frankly I’m too busy to think about it obsessively right now.” B’Elanna moved swiftly around her work area as she ordered a crewman to install new relays and another one to update the inductor capacitance before she turned back to her husband. “What are you doing here anyway? Why aren’t you on the Bridge?”

“What’s wrong with a pilot asking for a systems report from the Chief Engineer?” Tom knew his innocent look wasn’t being bought in the least. “Okay fine, I was just, you know, curious. And I wanted to check up on you.”

“I’m okay, Tom. The back’s fine, the ankles are swollen but manageable. Plus I already know I have a healthy baby girl.” B’Elanna placed one hand on her stomach as she gestured towards where Miral was working. “She’s over there redirecting the plasma flow to our regulators.”

“God, it’s weird. Isn’t it weird?” Tom had to smile though. Miral was amazing. She looked just like her mother and from the sound of the disgruntled yells, acted like her too. Instead of being intimidated he was elated.

B’Elanna’s full lips were pulled into a broad grin as she observed Tom’s affectionate gaze. “Already the proud father, aren’t you? You’re pretty sweet for a Starfleet flyboy.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Tom placed a soft kiss upon his wife’s lips before he pulled back, kneeled down, and placed an even gentler kiss on her raised belly. “I love you, Miral.”

“Get back to work before I kick you out.” B’Elanna held Tom’s hand tightly despite her words. “This might be it, Tom. We could really be going home.”

“You don’t sound that happy about it.”

“Oh no, I’m perfectly happy. It’s just, I got used to the idea of raising Miral on Voyager and now I might end up in Starfleet Medical instead of Sickbay.” B’Elanna pulled a face at that. “I want the Doctor to deliver our daughter, Tom, not some stranger.”

“I don’t think you have to worry too much about that. You’d have to decompile his program to keep him away.” Tom snuck another glance and was startled when he saw Miral staring back at him before her eyes quickly dropped away. “It must be so weird for her too.”

“You know you could go over there and talk to her.” B’Elanna didn’t add that she had made it a point to stay as far away from Miral as she could. She wanted to know nothing of her daughter. Frankly she wanted to be surprised by life. “I’m sure she doesn’t bite.”

“Well, if she’s anything like her moth—ouch!” Tom rubbed his arm where B’Elanna had punched him in jest though it still smarted. “No, too weird, I’ll go back to the Bridge now. Thanks for the report.”

B’Elanna gave Tom’s hand a warm squeeze before she let it go completely. “Anytime, Flyboy.”

****

“Do you find their interaction disturbing?” 

Miral tore her eyes away from her parents who looked so young and vital to her so that she could face Seven. A woman she had never really known since she had been far too young to remember her. All she knew of Seven was through stories that everyone she knew except for Janeway would tell her. 

“No, it’s just—they’re so in love.” Miral averted her eyes from Seven as she continued on the warp core modifications. “It’s nice to see that’s all.”

“Are they not ‘so in love’ in the future?” Seven knew she shouldn’t be asking this question, but she was curious. She wondered if she and Kathryn were still ‘so in love’ in their future.

“They are, I guess. They’re just really busy with work. Mom’s gone to Qo’noS half the time while dad is always busy at the shipyards.” Miral shrugged as she tried to shake off her sadness that her parents were rarely affectionate. She wondered if it was her presence.

“I see.” Seven really didn’t, but she could detect reluctance from Miral to continue on with the conversation. “We have made excellent progress. It is getting late, I suggest we begin again tomorrow.”

“Do you have a date, Seven?” Miral nearly bit her tongue to keep the words from falling out, but she couldn’t seem to be able to stop herself. “With Captain Janeway?”

“Yes.” Seven raised her occipital implant at Miral’s knowledge. She felt both uneasy, but also relieved that Janeway and she had a future together, a romantic one. “We are to have dinner together.”

“That’s nice, Seven.”

As Seven watched Miral depart under the pretext of getting a spare hypo spanner she wondered why Miral’s voice had sounded so sad.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

San Francisco  
2404

“I want you to explain to me exactly how you of all people could be involved in this.” Admiral Janeway’s voice was hoarse and threatening as she looked at Captain Kim with more anger than he had ever seen before. “Then I want your pips on my desk.”

“Admiral—”

“You.” Fury caused Janeway’s cheeks to flush red as she turned towards Barclay and pointed her finger accusingly. “I don’t want to hear a word from you.” 

The Doctor stood in a far corner and shifted uncomfortably. He knew he had done the right thing by telling the Admiral of Icheb, Naomi, and Miral’s plans, but he still felt guilty. It had especially pained him to have to tell the Admiral that Miral was part of the illegal operation at all. And now Reginald and Harry were receiving the brunt of Janeway’s wraith because the trio of outlaws was on the other side of the galaxy and existing decades earlier.

The Doctor’s intricate puzzle had fallen into place after he had recovered his audio files and thus his memories of Miral, Icheb, and Naomi’s visit. He had replayed the files to Admiral Janeway, who had become angrier with each passing word. Then he had divulged the inclusion and cooperation Reginald had provided and then how Harry had released the Delta Flyer from custody.

Doctor Joe remained very quiet, but he knew he would not escape censor. He should have come to her immediately but he had hoped Harry could take care of it without her knowing about it. Yes, he was going to get his very soon.

“Admiral, I admit their methods are reprehensible.” Harry hadn’t known about how the Doctor had been reprogrammed, but in truth it didn’t surprise him and he still probably would have let the Delta Flyer go. “But their intentions are noble.”

“What intentions? They are trying to change history. Do you realize how dangerous that is?” Admiral Janeway ignored the fact that there was a temporal paradox named not-so-lovingly after her. “Not to mention the laws they’ve broken.”

“What would you have us do, Admiral?” Harry knew his tone was bordering on suicidal, but he thought what he had done was right. He wanted her to understand that this was for her. It was all for her. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t put that weight upon her even though he could already see it crushing down on her.

“There is no us, Mr. Kim.” Janeway’s eyes narrowed considerably as she looked upon the man who had been like a son to her. “You are suspended until your fate is decided by a review board. You will remain in custody until then.”

Harry stood very slowly as he tried to look his former, beloved captain in the eyes. He couldn’t and he knew she had seen his aversion. Deeply ashamed, he didn’t struggle when he was flanked by Starfleet security. “I’m sorry, Admiral.”

Admiral Janeway heard the door slide close before she turned her eyes away from her clasped hands to look pointedly at Barclay. “As for you, I can’t tell you how disappointed I am in you. For helping them carry out this misguided mission of theirs. What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to save you.” Barclay would have never let his love for the Admiral show in usual circumstances, but these were anything but usual. He was about to be arrested. He understood and accepted that, but he wanted Janeway to know he regretted nothing. “I’m sorry you’re disappointed in me. But I’d do it again. They’re going to put the family back together, Admiral, your family. And I wish them success in their mission. They’re going to save you. And Tuvok. Chakotay. And Seven.”

“Don’t you dare say her name.” Janeway’s voice rumbled in a deep and painful place within her. She shook visibly from the anguish and fury fighting to get out. “You need to leave. Now.”

Barclay said no more as he left the Admiral’s office. Security was waiting for him outside her door and he sighed, resigned to his fate as he was led away.

The Doctor watched silently as the Admiral regained her ironclad composure. He thought maybe she had forgotten he was still there until her soft voice filled the otherwise quiet room.

“I need chronexaline, Doctor. I need it now.”

****

“Admiral, it’s nice to—”

“I don’t have time for pleasantries, Commander.” Janeway stood in front of Tom’s desk with no less authority or intimidation than she had possessed twenty years ago. Tom thought perhaps she was even more imposing. “I need the Alpha Flyer for a mission.”

“A mission?” Tom’s light blue eyes went wide, but he was proud that his voice was kept fairly even. “But the multiphasic torpedoes haven’t even been tested yet, Admiral. Not to mention the chronodeflector. We don’t even know if it works so—”

“It wasn’t a request.” Janeway moved swiftly towards the door as she dismissed Tom’s confused and hurt expression with a simple order. “Have it ready within the hour.”

Tom watched the Admiral leave without so much as a look back. His voice was low and sardonic as he said his own response to the bracing and short conversation. “Aye, aye, Admiral.” 

He alerted his staff to have his latest experimental ship ready for Admiral Janeway’s use as soon as possible before he contacted his wife at the Klingon Embassy. He knew she was busy with the assassination of a prominent Klingon inventor and his staff, but he needed counsel.

“Tom, I’m really busy, can this—”

“Admiral Janeway’s taking the Alpha Flyer on a mission.” Tom wasn’t surprised to see B’Elanna’s eyes go wide at this. It was a rare thing for Janeway to go off planet much less on a mission.

“What?” B’Elanna spoke to someone Tom couldn’t see, dismissing them before she turned her attention fully on him. “A mission? What the hell’s going on?”

“I have no idea. She just came here, demanded that the Alpha Flyer be ready for her, and left. Something’s obviously up.” Tom thought of the one person he knew that could get through to Janeway when everyone else failed. “Do you think Miral might know what’s going on?”

“I don’t know. She’s still just an ensign. An admiral’s mission isn’t really under her purview.” B’Elanna considered contacting her daughter but thought better of it. Miral was close, perhaps closer to Janeway than anyone, but she still didn’t think her daughter would be privy to what the Admiral was up to. Then B’Elanna thought about the Alpha Flyer, the ten-year anniversary, and Seven. “Tom, you don’t think…”

As though he could read her mind Tom shook his head. “No. No way. She would never do that.”

“Then what is she doing with it?” B’Elanna’s instincts were telling her something was wrong. But she couldn’t very well tell her husband to go against the orders of an admiral, especially not Admiral Janeway. Besides she had always trusted Janeway and now was no different.

“You know, B’Elanna, I kind of wish you were right.”

“I know.” B’Elanna thought of Seven again. And Janeway. What had happened to both of them over twenty years ago. “Me too.”

****

“What can I say to convince you not to this?” The Doctor held the hypospray filled with chronexaline nervously in his hands as he watched Admiral Janeway pack for her mission. Suicide mission more like it, that’s what he thought but did not voice. Not in so many words at least.

“I think you know me better than that, Doctor.” Janeway pressed the last of her uniforms into a small suitcase before she sealed it. “Harry was right about one thing. We need to keep this in the family.”

“At least let me come with you.” The Doctor didn’t add that he wanted to be there to monitor the Admiral’s health. Despite the fact that if the Admiral was successful in making it to Voyager she would have his excellent care despite it being twenty-six years in the past. He was somewhat reassured by that knowledge. He was an excellent physician always.

“Sorry, Doctor.” Janeway didn’t look apologetic as her voice grew stern and unwavering. “This is my mission. I need to do it alone.”

“You can’t blame your—”

“They’re doing this because of me!” Janeway’s words were sharp, filled with self-recrimination. She took a calming breath as she softened her tone. “I need to fix this before the whole timeline unravels. It has to be me.”

The Doctor didn’t dare hint that he thought it might be all right if the timeline was changed. He liked his matrix just the way it was. “I understand, Admiral. And I know I can’t talk you out of this. I just—I’m sorry. For everything.”

Admiral Janeway was silent as she looked at the Doctor. Really looked at him. Of course being a hologram he hadn’t changed in appearance since the first day he was activated, but he still looked aged to her eyes. Tired perhaps. She knew he worried about her. They all worried about her. Well, now they could stop. This was a one-way trip for her. She thought perhaps he understood that as well.

“You saved my life, Doctor. You have nothing to apologize for, especially not to me.” Admiral Janeway hesitated only for a moment before she embraced the man who had pieced her back together over twenty years ago. “There’s nothing in the universe that says life has to be kind.”

The Doctor couldn’t remember a time he had been embraced in such a way by this woman and he cherished it as he whispered earnestly in her ear. “I love you, Kathryn.”

Janeway kissed the Doctor’s cheek before she retreated. She couldn’t say the words. There were none forthcoming, but she hoped he knew she felt the same. Somewhere deep within her was a woman still capable of loving another. At least she hoped there was.

“Goodbye, Doctor.” 

“Goodbye, Admiral. And good luck.” The Doctor watched Janeway use her personal transporter to go to the Utopia Planetia shipyards. He watched until the last blue shimmer had faded away in the midday sun’s rays. He wasn’t a spiritual man, but he spoke to any higher power that might be listening. “Please, be kind.”


	6. Chapter 6

Delta Quadrant  
2378

“How are the modifications coming along?”

“Commander Icheb and Lieutenant Commander Wildman are efficient. I’m confident the implementations will be completed within the next twelve hours. They were, after all, initially built for Voyager’s specifications.” Seven’s flat tone bespoke her discomfort as did the small muscle that jumped along her jaw line.

Janeway set her wine glass on top of the table, forgotten, as she laid a reassuring hand upon Seven’s. “What’s wrong?”

“I was initially impressed by Icheb and Naomi’s maturity. They are quite capable engineers.” Seven’s icy blue eyes shifted as she tried to order her thoughts, her feelings, and her intuition perhaps. “I was proud of them.”

“But you aren’t anymore?” Janeway thought she understood what Seven was trying to say. She felt something similar, but she allowed Seven to speak uninterrupted.

“I am unsure. They are… cold, standoffish.” Seven derived comfort from Janeway’s touch and her words were infused with more certainty. “And yet they continue to stare at me. I am unable to identify their expressions, but find them unsettling.”

“I think I understand, Seven. Miral also stares at me. It’s like we’re ghosts.” Janeway wondered if perhaps twenty-six years from now they were. She squeezed Seven’s mesh covered hand tighter. She wouldn’t allow herself to think of a future without Seven. They had just found each other. “I know it’s unsettling, but let’s try to give them the benefit of the doubt. They shouldn’t tell us anything about the future, more than they already have, so it’s unfair for us to speculate about their intentions.”

“Do you believe they are here only to help get Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant more expediently?”

“Even twenty-six years older, Seven, we know these people. It’s Icheb and Naomi.” Janeway purposefully left out Miral, but a daughter of Tom and B’Elanna who was also a Starfleet ensign could probably be trusted. “I’m also apprehensive, but I’d like to believe they’re trying to help us with no ulterior motives.”

Seven nodded her head in acceptance, even though she wasn’t completely pacified. Janeway’s warm hand that had moved from her own hand to her cheek felt pleasurable and distracted her from her unease. Seven supposed that was the point and she was more than happy to comply with Janeway’s wish to change the subject.

“It’s getting late.” Despite her soft words, Janeway didn’t move her hand from Seven’s cheek. “We have an important day ahead of us tomorrow. A busy, busy day. We should probably get our rest.”

“Indeed.” Seven held Janeway’s hand tighter against her cheek as she moved her lips closer to Janeway’s until they were kissing.

Reluctantly, Janeway pulled away from Seven’s lips. Her voice was low and husky from arousal and regret. “Maybe you should go regenerate.”

Seven tried to understand Janeway’s insistence that they wait to be intimate until they reached the Alpha Quadrant, but she couldn’t. She wanted to make love to Kathryn now, but she deferred to the other woman’s wishes and so she pulled away from the warmth Janeway’s petite form provided. She stood with Janeway before she walked slowly to the door.

“Sweet dreams, Kathryn.”

“You too.” Janeway hugged herself as if she were cold as she watched the doors close behind Seven. She fell heavily into her chair a moment later. “I’m an idiot.”

Janeway didn’t know why she wanted to wait. They had already embarked on a romantic relationship. A glorious relationship, so why was she insistent upon waiting to make love? Perhaps, she reasoned, it was because she didn’t believe she was deserving of too much happiness until her mission was completed and Voyager and her crew were home. Safe and sound. And hopefully that day was soon coming.

As Janeway began to clear the dinner plates her door chime alerted her that someone wished to gain entry. Her heart immediately started to beat faster as she almost hoped it was Seven coming to sweep her off her feet and carry her to her bed where they would make love until morning watch. Who was behind the door surprised her.

“Naomi.” Janeway smiled politely at the woman standing stiffly in the doorway. “I’m sorry, Commander Wildman, what can I do for you?”

“You love her.” Naomi’s expression was inscrutable, but her tone was cold and harsh. “Then show her.”

Janeway was both confused and highly offended. Her words left her in an angered breath. “I beg your pardon.”

“Time is a precious thing, Captain. Don’t waste yours.”

Janeway stood in her doorway and watched Naomi’s swift departure. She felt like she had just been stunned by a phaser. After a pause, she retreated back into her quarters with a cold feeling clenching at her heart. They obviously knew something tragic regarding Seven and it took all of her willpower not to drag the three of them into her Ready room and find out everything. Janeway tried to reassure herself that by tomorrow Naomi, Icheb, and Miral’s odd behavior would be the least of her problems. She needed to creep by the Borg and get this crew home.

****

“Computer,” Seven’s voice was unemotional despite the smile she couldn’t brush away from her lips. Dinner had gone quite well she thought. She could sense Kathryn’s arousal. “Begin regeneration cycle.”

As Seven assumed her usual regeneration position, the noise of the Borg alcove powering on preceded the metal tingled voice that seemed to fill the Cargo bay from no discernable source. “Seven of Nine, it’s been far too long.”

Seven’s eyes abruptly opened. Even though she knew she was still regenerating onboard Voyager and not in the Borg Queen’s chamber, she felt fear clench her heart. “State your intentions.”

“You’ve just received three visitors from the future. Tell me why they’re here.”

“That is none of your concern.” Seven’s eyes blazed with the hatred she felt for this being. It colored her angry tones as well. “I am no longer a drone. I do not answer to—”

“I know Voyager is planning to enter my nebula.” The Queen’s silver eyes brushed over Seven’s lithe frame sensually despite her hard tone. “I suggest you heed my advice and alter course.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You were always my favorite, Seven, despite your betrayal. I know how much you care for the Voyager crew… and its captain.” The Borg Queen’s lips curled up into a knowing, cruel smile. “Imagine my surprise when I discovered you are taking that imperfect being as your mate. Now imagine if I were forced to assimilate Janeway and her beloved crew. How would you feel then?”

Seven’s cheeks were flushed as a mixture of anger and fear made her feel sick and desperate. “Voyager is not a threat to the Collective. They simply want to return home.”

“I don’t object to that, but if they enter my nebula I will destroy them.”

Seven’s consciousness was abruptly returned to the Cargo bay before she cried out in pain when an electromagnetic surge caused her to fall to the floor and swiftly rendered her unconscious.

“Warning: Regeneration cycle incomplete”

****

“Seven, can you hear me?”

“Kathryn?” Seven slowly opened her eyes to see the Doctor and Captain Janeway peering down at her with concerned expressions. “What happened?”

“Your cortical node was exposed to a low-energy electromagnetic surge, while you were regenerating.” The Doctor tried to not let his unease show as he couldn’t help but see the warm and affectionate looks being exchanged between the captain and Seven. “Do you recall anything amiss?”

“The Borg Queen.” Seven tightened her hand on Janeway’s wrist mostly to help reassure her that she was indeed fine but also to relay her concern. “I was to deliver a message. She said she would assimilate Voyager if we attempted to enter the nebula.”

Janeway’s heart thumped painfully in her chest at how easily the Borg Queen could get to Seven. That would definitely be something the Doctor and Seven would need to stop, but in the meantime she had to solve this crisis. “Seven, do you have any idea why this nebula is so important to her?”

“It’s irrelevant.” Icheb’s voice was uncompromising as he, Miral and Naomi approached the biobed having entered Sickbay in time to hear the captain’s question. “She will not be able to make good on her threat.”

“You are overconfident.” With Janeway’s assistance, Seven moved into a seated position upon the biobed. Seven’s icy blue eyes were narrowed and her voice was impatient. “The Borg Queen is unrelenting.”

“We’ve seen more action with the Borg than anybody on this ship.” Naomi actually rolled her eyes before she crossed her arms over her chest. “I think we know what we’re doing, Seven.”

“Captain Janeway, if you’ve had as much experience with the Borg as we have you would share our confidence.” Miral realized out of the three she had the softer touch. She just hoped she could convince the captain or else Icheb and Naomi would resort to their more extreme methods. Miral purposefully kept her tone soft, positive and open. “I’ve seen you best the Borg Queen under much more dire circumstances than these.”

“That doesn’t put me at ease, Ensign.” Janeway didn’t like to be handled, undermined or be made a fool. She certainly didn’t like being talked down to, so her tone held a sharp edge to it. “It was one thing when we thought we had the element of surprise, but now that we know the Queen is monitoring us, I’m not sure—”

“There is little guarantee that the Borg Queen will not try to assimilate Voyager even if we do retreat.” Icheb was losing patience. He was already postulating plans in his mind as to how to best commandeer the ship for the duration it took to get past the Borg and send Voyager home. “This is your best opportunity to return this vessel to the Alpha Quadrant.”

“Captain, we wouldn’t be standing here today if you hadn’t developed technology and tactics that could defeat them.” Naomi tried to lighten her tone in an attempt to convince the captain, but she like the man standing next to her was formulating alternate plans as well. “We don’t need the element of surprise, we need those upgrades online and for you to order Paris into that nebula.”

“What is your decision, Captain?”

Janeway chaffed at Icheb’s tone, but she knew she had to make a choice. She stood straighter and her voice was clear and commanding. “We’re going to maintain course. We’ll stay at red alert and maintain continuous scans for Borg activity. Check in with Lieutenant Torres and then I want you three on the Bridge. Dismissed.”

Seven watched with anger in her eyes as the trio departed from the Sickbay. “They are insubordinate.”

“That’s an understatement.” The Doctor cleared his throat before he made a hasty retreat upon the glare the captain gave him. “I, uh, I’ll just be in my office.”

“Seven, I don’t like this.” Janeway smiled when Seven placed a comforting hand on top of hers. “What could have happened to them, to make them this way?”

“I am uncertain.” Seven could almost see in Janeway’s stormy gray eyes her desire to find out. “It would be against the Temporal Prime Directive for us to uncover the events that led to their behavior, would it not?”

“This whole damned thing is against the Temporal Prime Directive.” Janeway seated herself next to Seven on the biobed never losing contact with Seven’s touch. “But I can’t turn my back on this, despite the consequences. This crew deserves to go home.”

“Then we will utilize a wormhole within the nebula and return this vessel to the Alpha Quadrant.” Seven did not concern herself with questions regarding the Temporal Prime Directive. As Borg she had seen time much like space, an area to be transversed and modified. She understood the captain’s trepidation, but selfish or not she wanted Voyager in the Alpha Quadrant sooner rather than later. “You are bringing your crew home today, Captain.”

Janeway tried to smile, but her voice was regretful. “I just wish it was under different circumstances.”

“Engineering to Captain Janeway.”

“Go ahead, B’Elanna.” Janeway moved slowly away from Seven as she instilled determination and steel into her voice.

“We’re ready to bring the new modifications online.”

Janeway looked at Seven and felt fortified by her confident expression. “Do it.”

****

“Armor integrity at ninety-seven percent.”

Janeway couldn’t believe they were actually going to make it this time. The ablative hull armor Icheb, Naomi, and Miral had brought from the future covered Voyager like a shell and protected the small ship from the firing power of two massive Borg cubes. Nothing would stop them, they were going home.

“Maintain course, Mr. Paris.” Janeway knew she didn’t need to tell the man what he already knew. The coordinates had already been set and Tom would soon be piloting Voyager on a course home.

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Tom smiled brightly as he watched them travel further into the vast, dense nebula. He rocked minimally in his chair from ineffectual weapon’s fire from the two Borg cubes on a parallel trajectory with Voyager. His fingers twitched in preparedness for when his captain ordered them to fight back.

“The Borg are attempting to adapt.” Seven’s voice was perfectly even, but Janeway could detect a hint of nervousness from deep within the seemingly impassive tones.

Janeway shook as another volley of Borg firepower hit Voyager. “Status.”

Tuvok had been impressed by how well the armor had held up, but even the best Federation technology could fall to the Borg. He was seeing it firsthand now. “Port armor integrity is down to seventy-two percent, sixty-eight percent.”

“Attack pattern alpha one, Mr. Paris.” Janeway’s hands held onto her chair as she shook from the impact of two more hits. “Tuvok, target the two cubes and fire the transphasic torpedoes.”

****

In her chamber the Borg Queen stood with an uncharacteristically worried expression on her pale, green-tinted features as she watched two of her cubes explode. The two cubes had only taken one hit each from weapons fired from Voyager but of unknown specifications, but she knew where they had come from. The future.

After the third, fourth, and fifth cube were destroyed in the same manner and just as quickly the Borg Queen ordered her ships to retreat. They had to regroup in the nebula’s core or all could be lost.

****

“Hull armor strength is holding at twenty-two percent, Captain.”

“How far are we from the centre?” Janeway turned in her chair to look at Seven, who was manning the secondary tactical control station behind her.

“Less than one hundred thousand kilometers.” Seven’s hands upon the console stilled as her eyes went wide. There upon the viewscreen was the pinnacle of Borg technology. Her voice held wonderment as her icy blue eyes met Janeway’s. “Captain...”

Janeway turned away from Seven to take in the glowing blue and orange planet sized construct, which had a massive and intricate Borg network attached to it. She’d never seen anything like it. Borg cubes swarmed the black metal network before they disappeared into what the Voyager crew had mistakenly thought were wormholes.

“Seven, can that be what I think it is?” Janeway stood slowly as she felt her heart thump rapidly within her chest and heard the pounding of her blood in her ears. 

“You are correct, Captain.” Seven was brought out of her reverie quickly and began rerouting scanners from the Astrometrics bay to her console so she could get as much valuable information she could. “It is a transwarp hub.”

Janeway moved slowly away from her chair to stand next to Tom. Her stormy gray eyes were wide and shifted rapidly from one aperture to another. “I remember you telling me once that there were only six of these in existence.”

Seven felt uneasy for she suspected she knew what Janeway was thinking. She kept her eyes on Icheb, Naomi, and Miral and she worried that they knew as well. “Yes, Captain.”

“Mr. Paris, take us out of the nebula. Now.” Janeway took one last look at the glowing hub before she turned to return to her chair. She wasn’t surprised when Naomi and Icheb stood in front of her and blocked her way. 

“Complete the mission.” Icheb had such a look of disgust on his face that Janeway had to look away, though Naomi’s expression wasn’t much better.

“What are you doing?” Naomi gestured to the viewscreen even as they exited the nebula. “This is the road home.” 

“Tom, take us to warp four—”

“Dad, don’t listen to her.” Miral stepped up next to her father with a pleading looking on her countenance. “I’m sorry, but she has no idea what will happen if we don’t get Voyager home today. Please, listen to me.”

“I’m sorry, Miral.” Tom couldn’t bear to look at this adult version of his daughter pleading with him. “She’s the captain. Warp four.”

Tom felt his face flush hotly. He was ashamed that his own daughter would try to stage a coup. He took his cues from Chakotay as Janeway took on Naomi and Icheb.

“You were going to get Voyager home, today.” Naomi’s dark green eyes burned with anger as she criticized Janeway. Her voice was shrill in the stilly silent Bridge. “That was your way back!”

“Oh yes, I realize that.” Janeway wasn’t one to be intimidated, so she pressed her palms into her waist as she stood toe to toe with Naomi Wildman. “But it’s so much more than that, isn’t it? That’s why you wouldn’t tell us what laid in the centre of this nebula. Why the Borg Queen wanted us to leave this area immediately. She’s scared. And she should be. Seven, I want a complete analysis and report within the hour.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“No!” Naomi pulled two small phasers from underneath her tunic and held one on Janeway and the other on Tom. 

“Naomi, what the hell are you doing?” Miral unconsciously moved in front of her father, her dark eyes wild and her blood pumped hotly through her veins. She felt fury build like a volcano about to erupt within her when Icheb also pulled a phaser from his tunic. This hadn’t been part of the plan.

“Go back to the nebula, Paris, complete our mission.” As calm as Icheb’s voice was, Naomi’s was strangely calmer.

“You’re all so naïve.” Naomi ignored the pain she felt in her chest from the repulsed look on Janeway’s face. What she was doing would benefit everyone and then she would never exist. Naomi would grow up unsullied by the evils that existed within the universe. She would be absolved of her sins. “You have no idea what will happen to you all unless you do what we say. Now.”

Naomi had forgotten how fast Seven was. That was until she was divested of her phasers and thrown to the ground with Seven’s foot on her chest. Icheb wasn’t as easy to pin down, but his phaser had fallen from his grasp when Naomi had been knocked to the ground. A simple, but quick phaser shot from Tuvok rendered Icheb unconscious.

Naomi’s eyes were cold and cruel as they looked up at Janeway with disgust and hatred. Her eyes were on the captain but her words were for Seven. “I don’t know how you could have ever loved her. She’s weak.”

“You will be silent.” Seven increased the pressure of her foot upon the chest of the young woman who had been her best friend. “Comply.”

“Take them to the Brig.” Janeway was too furious to be embarrassed that her relationship with Seven would now be fodder for rumor and speculation. Besides she had much more pressing matters to attend to than saving face. “I want continuous scans for any Borg activity. We just shook up a hornet’s nest. Now let’s find a way to tear it down.”

****

“We need to tell them.” Miral sat dejectedly upon one of the gray benches in Voyager’s Brig. “Then they’ll understand why we need them to go back. Why they need to go home now.”

“We should take the ship and drag them back to the Alpha Quadrant.” Naomi absently rubbed her chest where Seven’s heel had left a dark purple bruise. It was more who had given her the bruise than the actual physical pain that caused Naomi to wince. 

“I concur, except that there is little means for our escape.” Icheb looked around the cell they were being held in, analyzing it for a weak spot. He found none technologically, but he thought of another vulnerability he could exploit. “Miral, you must reason with Janeway.”

“She doesn’t even know me.” Miral already knew this was a bad idea. She was well aware that Icheb didn’t want her to actually try to talk to Janeway; he just wanted her to facilitate their escape. “Why don’t you talk to Seven?”

Naomi’s voice contained only traces of remorse, but enough that Miral knew the other woman had been affected by Seven’s aggression towards her. “I doubt she’d want to talk to either of us now.”

“Fine, I’ll try to ‘reason’ with her. All right.” Miral stood and moved swiftly to stand before the force field. She decided she’d use a line from one of her father’s old fashioned programs to get Ayala’s attention. “Guard, don’t I get my one phone call?”

****

“So what you’re saying is that it’s impossible to destroy the transwarp hub and still get back to the Alpha Quadrant.” 

Tom had somewhat spaced off when Seven and Captain Janeway had started talking about conduits and interspatial manifolds, the Queen and her central nexus, and exit apertures and torpedo yields. His attention was regained when Seven stated plainly that they would either have to destroy the hub here in the Delta Quadrant and give up their imminent chance of getting home or they could go back, use one of the conduits and return to the Alpha Quadrant within the matter of hours, but be forced to leave the hub intact.

Seven chaffed at the term ‘impossible’, but she had to concede that it was near impossible and definitely highly improbable that they would be able to destroy the hub and return to Earth. 

“Ayala to Captain Janeway.”

“Go ahead.” Janeway was well aware that Ayala was manning the Brig and so her headache reemerged powerfully.

“Ensign Paris requests an audience with you, ma’am.”

Janeway was careful to avoid looking at Tom or B’Elanna as she added a hard edge to her voice. “Please inform Ensign Paris that unless she has information that can help us destroy that Borg transwarp hub, I don’t feel much like talking to her.”

“She says that she does, ma’am.”

Janeway pressed her fingers to her temple and tried to stave off saying something unprofessionally snarky. Instead she stood from the table and answered as impassively as she could. “Fine. Have a security detail escort her to my Ready room.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Janeway moved swiftly to the door and ignored the worried looks being given to her. Especially the one from Seven. She knew she’d have to speak with her about the Borg Queen, Icheb, and Naomi later. She stopped in the open doorway so she could deliver her final order of the meeting. “Find a way for us to destroy that hub. The sooner the better, people.” 

Tom, like the others, watched the captain leave. He could tell she was none too happy about the “request” his daughter had put in, but it did appear that Miral was a bit like him and B’Elanna after all. As Chakotay brought the meeting underway once again, Tom was confused as to where the conversation was heading.

Tom’s brow crinkled as he looked at the woman who was now leading the tactical planning of destroying the Borg hub. “I thought you said it would be impossible, Seven.”

“It is. But Captain Janeway is quite accomplished at making the impossible possible, Lieutenant Paris.” Seven’s voice was quiet, even, but held just enough emotion for the others to notice and wonder about. Seven, of course, knew why her voice was so earnest. She wanted to do this, get Voyager home, for the woman that she loved. “We will succeed.”

****

“Coffee, black.” Janeway turned with her silver metal mug filled with her preferred beverage in hand as her door chime sounded. “Come in.”

Janeway carefully held her features neutral even as she gripped the cup tighter in her hands. She had wanted to give Icheb, Naomi and Miral the benefit of the doubt but now she just wanted them off her ship. They had betrayed her confidence, used her and her crew, and there was little else that could make Janeway angrier than that. 

She watched Miral with narrowed eyes as the young woman approached her slowly with Munro and Murphy flanking her. “Captain Janeway, thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

“I’m in no mood to be lied to, Ensign.” Janeway took a seat behind her desk, her eyes were leveled on Miral. Her voice was rough and threatening. “If you have something useful to contribute towards our mission of destroying that hub I’m all ears. If not you can wait it out with your cohorts in the Brig. Am I understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Miral felt the anger radiating off of the captain in waves of heat. She felt an odd feeling wash over her and was unsettled by it. She brushed it away as she tried to maintain her poise. Miral straightened her stance and held her head high as she spoke respectfully to the captain. “I apologize for our deceit and the actions taken on the Bridge, Captain. But what we did was in the best interest of Voyager and her crew. You have to believe me when I say we would never put you, any or you, in danger.”

“You three tried to conduct a mutiny on my Bridge.” Janeway’s voice retained its rigid tone as her lips pulled up into a sardonic grin. “Why should I trust anything you have to say now?”

“Because I’ll tell you everything. Why we’re here trying to change your future. Please at least hear me out.” Miral was unmindful of her two guards as she moved closer to Janeway, her dark eyes were pleading. “Please, Captain Janeway. I just want you to know why we’ve risked everything to come here.”

Janeway felt a twinge of annoyance that she was being affected by the sincerity she could see in Miral’s dark brown eyes and the earnestness she saw there. She wondered if her future counterpart was so easily manipulated as well. “Fine. We’ll talk.”

Miral visibly relaxed but knew better than to smile triumphantly. She was aware of Janeway motioning for the two security officers to remain by the door as she followed the captain up the short flight of stairs to the upper portion of the Ready room. She understood the captain didn’t yet trust her enough to be alone with her, but that she also wanted their conversation to be private. Miral sat down next to Captain Janeway on the couch as she ordered her thoughts.

Janeway set her coffee mug upon the low sitting table, forgotten, as she settled into the cushions of her couch. She placed her folded hands upon her lap as she waited for Miral to begin. 

“In my timeline, on Stardate 55317 you—my Captain Janeway was abducted by a species called the Kellidians.” Miral stumbled over the name due to the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and the anger in her chest that caused her face to feel hot. “Captain Janeway and Naomi were ambushed on what was thought to be safe space station during trade negotiations and shore leave. They were looking for a birthday present for Seven. Naomi got away, but the captain—she wasn’t so lucky.”

Miral furiously wiped the hot tears that had fallen as she tried to regain her composure. The warm hand on her shoulder both helped and hindered her attempt. “I’m sorry.”

“Just take your time. It’s all right. You’re safe here.” Janeway didn’t know what she had expected Miral to say to her, but this certainly wasn’t it. She had thought it would be a tragic tale of death and destruction during a space battle. Not her abduction. How, Janeway worried, had she let that happen?

“They held Captain Janeway captive for three days before she was rescued by an away team led by Tuvok. Seven wasn’t allowed to go because of what happened to you—to the captain.” Miral drew strength from Janeway’s touch and it helped to calm her breathing and steady her voice. “You were tortured, Captain. Horribly! For three days.”

Janeway felt like she had just been punched in the stomach, but she maintained her calm more for Miral’s sake than her own. “It’s… unpleasant certainly and I can see how it affects you, but it is something that we as Starfleet officers have to realize could happen to any of us.”

“They sent video feeds, Captain. They made your crew watch.” Miral stood, her anger no longer allowing her to sit still. She knew her raised voice and abrupt movements were causing Munro and Murphy to hold their phasers on her, but she didn’t care. “But the Kellidians weren’t the ones who damaged you beyond repair. It was Seven. After you were returned to Voyager she stole a shuttle and tracked down the Kellidians who were responsible. But they weren’t defenseless. They destroyed her weapons systems, her shields, she was about to be killed so she destroyed them the only way she could. She collided with their ship. She sacrificed herself for you. And you were never the same after her death.”

Janeway didn’t want to believe what Miral was telling her, but she knew Seven would exact revenge no matter the costs. She could see it already in how defensive Seven was of her. Seven’s death explained why Icheb and Naomi resented her. She had been the reason why their mentor, their friend had been killed. Janeway was too disturbed to speak so Miral continued undeterred.

“My parents told me that you were still recovering in Sickbay when I was born. That when you held me for the first time you said that I was beautiful, perfect. My parents knew you loved me by the way you held me tight and gently touched my face even though you didn’t say it.” Miral pulled her hand away and stood. She couldn’t face Janeway at the moment. It pained her to see the woman she was born too late to have met. She hadn’t been alive to see how love and compassion was second nature to the captain, something unable and unwilling to be concealed under layers of pretext and false contentment. It pained Miral to see how blue Janeway’s eyes were. “But in all the years as your supposed favorite, never once did you ever tell me that you loved me. Never once.”

“I’m sorry, Miral.” Janeway truly was, but she knew that if she had lost Seven especially in such a manner it would destroy her. She would be a shell of the person she once was. The unfeeling woman Miral had apparently grown up with.

“Don’t apologize unless you mean it, Captain. Besides it wasn’t you, not yet, and hopefully not ever. No one could blame you for closing off your emotions, especially not me.” Miral felt more composed and fell heavily onto the cushions of the couch. “My mom and dad used to talk about how much you loved Seven. That you’d risk anything for her. That you actually went up against the Borg Queen twice to save her. They didn’t know Seven loved you in return until after she died. No one talked about her in front of you, you wouldn’t allow them to and after awhile they just stopped talking about her altogether. She became a ghost. And so did you. You died with Seven and everyone knew it, but you kept going. You were the indomitable Admiral Janeway. Hard as nails and uncompromising, even other admirals were intimidated by you. You never let anyone see how much pain you were in, even the people closest to you who already knew how damaged you were.”

Janeway licked her lips to get past the dryness in her mouth as she spoke softly to Miral. “I… appreciate you telling me all of this, but that doesn’t change the fact that we have to do what’s right here. We must destroy that hub. We have an opportunity to save millions of lives by dealing a crippling blow to the Borg. I can’t turn my back on that for a future that might never happen.”

“They’ve already started tracking you, Captain. They’ll find you.” Miral looked at the streaking stars through the transparent aluminum of the Ready room windows as if she could see the Kellidians already following them. “That’s why you need to get Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant now. That transwarp hub is your last hope to prevent my past from becoming your future.”

“We have to destroy it, Miral.” Janeway’s solemn features betrayed nothing of her inner turmoil. “I truly am sorry, but we do.”

“Then you’ve doomed us all, Captain.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alternate Timeline  
Delta Quadrant  
2378

Kathryn Janeway smiled brightly at the half-Ktarian, half-human girl walking next to her with excitement rolling off her in waves. Naomi was six years old, but looked to be in her early teens in human terms. In short, she was a young woman, one that Captain Janeway was quite proud of. Naomi was highly intelligent, caring, and hard working. Janeway was confident that Naomi would wear the colors of Starfleet proudly and with distinction. But for now they were merely shopping for a birthday present for a woman they both held dear to their hearts. For Naomi Seven was a mentor and best friend. For the captain, the two of them had just recently admitted their love for one another and their mutual desire to embark on a romantic relationship. Janeway’s chest nearly burst from the love she felt for Seven and was finally able to show. She wanted this birthday gift to be special.

“We haven’t gone to that store yet, Captain.” 

Janeway was pulled out of her reverie as she looked in the direction of Naomi’s pointing finger. It was a small store, separated from the main strip of the space station’s vast shopping area. She couldn’t read the establishment’s sign, but it appeared to be an antique store of some sort. “Lead the way, Miss Wildman.”

Naomi smiled brightly, but professionally in response before she walked in quick strides to the small store hoping to find the perfect gift for Seven not only from her but from Captain Janeway as well. They hadn’t been able to find anything they thought Seven would find remarkable so their search continued. Naomi couldn’t be happier. She was getting to spend an entire day with her role model and hero, Captain Janeway.

“Greetings and welcome.” The short humanoid behind the counter resembled an Earth lizard with his brown scales and yellow eyes, but his voice was friendly and so Janeway and Naomi smiled in return. “Is there anything I may help you find for yourself?”

“Actually, we’re just browsing for the moment. But thank you. We’ll be sure to let you know if we require any assistance.” The store clerk already forgotten, Janeway and Naomi began their search for the perfect present for Seven. They didn’t see when the man behind the counter alerted others of Captain Janeway’s presence within the store.

“What do you think about this for you to give to Seven, Captain?” Naomi held up an elaborate and intricate network of silver chains with a dark blue circular stone attached to the end of it. “I think it’d make Seven’s eyes really stand out, don’t you?”

“I certainly do, it’s beautiful.” Janeway smiled toothily as she was handed the necklace from Naomi, who was equally beaming. “Good work, Naomi. I think Seven will love it.”

Naomi maintained her smile as she watched Janeway examine the beautiful necklace closer. She figured Seven would probably love anything Captain Janeway would give her. It was becoming widespread gossip that the captain and Seven were becoming more than friends. Naomi overheard her mother speaking to Neelix, during one of their video transmissions, about a picnic date he had helped Seven set up for the captain. Naomi couldn’t imagine anything more romantic than Seven and Captain Janeway, her two favorite people in the Universe besides her mom and Neelix, being in love with each other. 

“Let’s go pay for this and get back to the ship. I don’t want your mother mad at me for keeping you out late.” Janeway’s smile dropped when she turned around and didn’t see the sales clerk anywhere in the small store. She thought maybe he was in the back getting something, but the small hairs on the back of her neck were telling her something was wrong here. She hated to startle Naomi, but she still pulled her phaser and tricorder out of her belt as fast as she could. She tapped her combadge a moment later.

“Janeway to Voyager.” Janeway knew in that moment that she was not just being paranoid. Her combadge, tricoder and phaser were all nonfunctional.

“Captain?” Naomi felt an icy chill run across her skin. She could feel Janeway’s tension, but tried to maintain calm and strong for the captain.

“Naomi, we need to get out of here. Now!” Janeway pulled Naomi close to her as she quickly moved to the front door that seemed suddenly so far away.

“Captain!” Naomi screamed when a horrible crack had sounded and Janeway had stumbled on their way through the door. She pulled her hand up and felt sick when she saw crimson blood on her palm. Someone had shot Captain Janeway.

The metallic bullet embedded in her leg caused Janeway to fall in agony upon the floor. Despite her pain she thrust Naomi as far away from her as she could before she spoke her command through gritted teeth. “Run! And don’t look back.”

Naomi didn’t think twice. She did what she was told. She ran. She ran from that small little store which had the perfect gift for Seven. Her legs strained under the pressure, but she kept her swift pace until she was in the middle of the square where she screamed as loudly as she could for someone to help her before she slapped her combadge. The moment she heard Commander Chakotay’s voice, Naomi realized that she had been shot too. Blood seeped from a gash in her left side. She fell to the ground surrounded by aliens who all spoke agitatedly before her world became dark and quiet.

****

Janeway was well aware that she wouldn’t be able to get away by crawling, not with her leg as mangled as it was. She watched for as long as she could as Naomi escaped. Janeway felt a peace come over her that at least Naomi had gotten away. As she tried to move her damaged leg with one hand her fingers caught on something cold and hard. The necklace. I’m sorry, Seven. Janeway knew with painful regret that she wouldn’t be able to keep her dinner date with Seven this evening.

“Pull her back. Harness her and get ready for transport.”

Janeway cried out in pain as rough hands did as the cold voice had commanded. Metal shackles were closed over her wrists and arms before a heavy contraption was set upon her shoulders and around her torso that imprisoned her arms completely. She was forcibly brought to her feet, which made her stumble and cry out as her leg exploded with pain.

“The great Captain Janeway.”

Janeway struggled against the agony she felt as she raised her head to look upon the person who had spoken her name with such disdain. A woman with dark blue skin and yellow eyes glared at the captain with a cruel smile upon her lips. Perhaps under different circumstances Janeway would have thought the woman beautiful, but now she only felt an ice cold fear fill her chest. She knew this species.

“At last we meet. Face to face.” 

Janeway’s head snapped back when the vicious blow came. She felt blood on her tongue before her world became dark and gloriously pain free.

****

“Captain Janeway! Where is she? Captain!” 

“Naomi, please remain calm.” The Doctor held onto the young girl as she thrashed upon the biobed and continued to cry hysterically for the captain. Despite not having one literally, the Doctor’s heart was pained to have to tell Naomi the truth. “She’s gone. Someone abducted her. Chakotay and an away team are on the space station investigating. They want you with them, but I told them that you needed—”

“Doctor, no, let me go. I need to help them find Captain Janeway.” Naomi could barely look at the Doctor the guilt she felt was so overwhelming. “Please, this is all my fault.”

“Your fault?” The Doctor’s grip loosened and he watched stunned as Naomi began to cry again, her sobs racked her small body. He pulled himself out of his shock so he could put comforting arms around Naomi’s shaking body. He knew none of this was Naomi’s fault and he said so. It did little to soothe Naomi’s guilt and fear, but she did begin to control her crying.

“I need to help find Captain Janeway.” Naomi’s eyes were red and burning from the hot tears she had expelled, but her voice was hard and sure. “I have to.”

The Doctor’s craggy features displayed his reluctance as he tapped his combadge. “Sickbay to Commander Tuvok.”

“Proceed, Doctor.”

“She’s ready.” The Doctor didn’t try to stop Naomi as the little girl bolted from Sickbay.

Naomi felt numb as she moved through Voyager’s corridors on unsteady legs. As she entered the Transporter room she barely acknowledged the chief on duty, but she understood that he had already been given instructions because when she stepped onto the dais he didn’t hesitate to beam her to the space station.

“Naomi, please come with me.” 

Naomi nodded in compliance and followed Crewman Chang to the little shop she had suggested to Captain Janeway as a place they might find Seven’s birthday present. She felt an icy feeling fall over her and clench her chest as she thought of Seven. 

“Are you all right?”

“I—I’m fine.” Naomi knew she wasn’t fine. She had failed Captain Janeway. She had failed Seven and she knew she would never forgive herself if something terrible happened to the captain. She knew Seven wouldn’t.

Naomi carefully stepped around the dark pool of blood in the threshold of the shop as she followed Chang closely. She felt her heart clench with fear when she saw Seven and then Commander Chakotay, Tuvok, and the rest of the away team scouring the shop for clues.

“Seven!” Naomi wasn’t sure what had propelled her into action only that it felt good to be in Seven’s arms to hear the soothing words she provided. Naomi spoke broken words through her sobs and hoped Seven would understand. “I’m sorry.”

“Naomi Wildman.” Seven pulled Naomi away from her in order to look down upon the tear-streaked face with seriousness and compassion. “You are not responsible for what has occurred. Those who have abducted Captain Janeway are.”

Naomi wasn’t convinced, but she felt a rush of relief that she didn’t see hatred from Seven. She wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand as she regained her composure. “It was the shop clerk. That’s how Captain Janeway knew something was wrong. He must have told whoever took the captain that she was in his store. Captain Janeway tried to contact Voyager but a—a dampening field must have been erected before the clerk left the store because we couldn’t contact anyone. I—I heard a loud sound and then the captain was falling. There was so much blood. She pushed me out the door and told me to run and not look back. So, I did. I didn’t stay with her even when I knew she was hurt. I’m sorry, Seven.”

“You did the right thing, Naomi.” Chakotay’s voice was soft as he approached Seven and Naomi. “You contacted us right away even though you were hurt yourself.”

“The Commander is correct.” Tuvok’s only visible tension was his narrowed eyebrows as he spoke evenly. “Could you give a detailed description of the store clerk?”

“Yes.” A fire roared within Naomi as she thought about the man who had contacted the abductors and set up the dampening field. She wanted to cause him pain. “I can.”

****

“Icheb to Seven of Nine.”

“Proceed.” Seven moved away from where Naomi was describing the store clerk to Crewman Jurot. 

“We’re receiving an encrypted message.”

“I will return to the ship, stand by.” A piece of silver caught Seven’s eye and she bent down to retrieve it. It was an elaborate necklace, aesthetically pleasing, but what caught her attention was the blood splattered across the blue stone. Her metallic mesh covered hand squeezed the stone until it broke in her palm. 

I will find you, Kathryn. Seven made the solemn vow silently before she informed Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok that she was needed in Astrometrics. She thought she detected concern in both the men’s eyes but she ignored it before she approached Naomi.

“I must return to Voyager.”

“We wanted to find you the perfect gift.” Naomi’s voice was rough from crying and she didn’t know why she had spoken those words. Only that she wanted Seven to know that Captain Janeway had been thinking only of her. 

“I must go.” Seven’s voice cracked ever so slightly. She needed to act, to return to her sensors and find whoever took Kathryn. She would find them. And make them pay.

****

“Give us the command codes to your ship, Captain, and all of this will be over.”

Icheb tried to remain impassive as he stood next to Seven in the Astrometrics lab. Seven had quickly decoded the video message, the ransom note.

He couldn’t remain unemotional as he watched Captain Janeway being viciously backhanded by a massive fist that knocked the petite captain to the floor. Icheb had to turn away from the huge holographic display, but he still heard the captain’s pain-filled cries and the sound of fist hitting flesh. He felt sick, his palms and forehead were damp, and he wondered if his nanoprobes were malfunctioning. 

Icheb turned back to the screen when the cries stopped. He was almost too afraid of what he would see, but was relieved when the screen was filled with the image of a masked woman. Her voice was hard and cold.

“You will give us Voyager or your captain will beg for death before I am through enjoying her pain. You have twelve cycles to obey or else I begin doing irreparable harm.”

Seven’s voice was unsteady, as she spoke her orders to Icheb, her face a mask of pain and fury. “We will track down the origin of this message. Now.”

****

B’Elanna held on to her husband’s hand almost tight enough to break the bones in his fingers as she watched the last of the message play out. She didn’t dare look at Seven or Chakotay, so instead she looked at her hands, which were shaking. In fact Tom’s whole body was shaking.

“Why can’t we find these bastards?” Tom’s voice was unsteady, filled with pain and anger. He felt sick from what he had just seen, but also from the feeling of helplessness. They couldn’t find the store clerk and now even Seven and Icheb couldn’t track down where that message had been sent from. He knew his anger and frustration with Seven was misplaced, but he directed it towards her anyway.

“They are utilizing a triaxilating frequency that is untraceable.” Seven answered with heat in her voice. She was failing Kathryn. She felt powerless and weak. And so very afraid. 

“What about the store clerk?” Harry’s hands were shaking so he put them underneath the table so the others wouldn’t see. His voice was quiet as he tried to push back his nausea and terror, as well as his anger. They needed to keep their heads, find the captain.

It had been twelve hours since the captain’s abduction and Chakotay felt the weight of command on his shoulders overriding his fear for the woman he was still in love with. He hoped that cycles weren’t the same as human hours because their time was running out. 

“We presently have two leads as to where he might be headed.” Chakotay wished he had more to tell his crew, but for right now they were chasing phantoms. “There is an abundance of trading outposts eight light years away on our current course. And a lunar colony five light years in the other direction. I’m sending away teams to both locations. Commander Tuvok will lead the team sent to the outposts and Lieutenant Foster will lead the team going to the lunar colony. I want this man found, people. Dismissed.” 

Chakotay watched as the crew filed out until it was only him and Seven in the Briefing room. He was well aware, though he doubted most of the other crew were, that Kathryn was in love with Seven. He now wondered if Seven returned those feelings because he could practically see the rage filling her that he had never expected possible from the former Borg drone.

“Seven, I need you to find out where that message originated.” Chakotay kept his voice even, but determined despite her outrage that she wasn’t also going to be assigned to an away team. “Find her, Seven.”

Seven was too filled with anger to speak so she nodded her head sharply before she moved swiftly, with visible aggression, from the Briefing room. She would find Kathryn. And those who would dare cause her pain.

****

“That’s our man.” Telsia Murphy motioned covertly to her lone companion, Ensign Munro, as she took a sip of her ale. 

Alexander Munro turned ever so slightly to catch the brown scaled man in his peripheral vision. He took a drink from his glass as he pressed his combadge, which was hidden underneath his dark blue coat. “Target acquired.”

“Acknowledged.” Tuvok’s even tones over the comm. were quiet, but even in the crowded, bustling bar Munro and Murphy were listening only to him. “Hold position. Keep target within sight. We are nearing your location.”

“Fucking bastard.” Telsia downed the rest of her ale as she tightened her hold on the phaser hidden beneath her brown tunic.

Munro smiled at the fire in Telsia’s voice. It was a hard, cold smile. “We’re going to take him apart.”

It had taken Voyager almost two days to reach the collection of trading outposts, which had made everyone on edge because in those thirty-six hours two more video messages had been sent. Telsia could still hear her captain’s screams. Her tightening grip was nearly shattering the glass in her had.

“We’re go.” Munro stood from the table swiftly a moment after Tuvok and Jurot entered the bar. 

Telsia walked slowly and calmly next to Munro and as they closed in on the lizard-like store clerk who had been an important player in the captain’s abduction and her subsequent torture. She saw out of the corner of her eye Tuvok’s nod and along with Munro, Jurot, and Tuvok pulled out her phaser.

“You’re coming with us.” Munro clamped restraints on the store clerk’s scaly wrists before he stunned him with his weapon.

The bar was absolutely silent as the away team and their captive vanished in a swirl of blue sparkles and light. As soon as the last sparkle dissipated, the bar resumed the cacophony it had possessed a moment earlier. The patrons were just relieved it wasn’t them who had obviously cheated some powerful people on a trade deal or whatever had happened.

****

“They’ll kill me!”

“What do you think we’ll do to you if you don’t answer our questions?” Munro leaned down so that his hot breath and angered expression was almost touching the store clerk’s scaly face.

“You’re nothing like them. I know you won’t do anything to me.” Despite his words the clerk was shaking with fear. “Look, I didn’t know what they were going to do with her! I swear I just wanted to get paid.”

The backhand Telsia delivered knocked the clerk to the floor of the shuttle. The chair he was strapped to bent when it too collided into the hard, unforgiving surface. Blue blood fell from the clerk’s mouth and nose as he moaned in pain.

“Tell us who took her!” Telsia shook with fury as she pointed her phaser at the sniveling clerk. “Or I start cutting off limbs.”

“Stand down, Crewman Murphy.” Tuvok leaned over the scaly man with impassiveness on his features but anger in his heart. “There is no need to resort to violence.”

The store clerk’s gratefulness was soon abandoned when long, tapered fingers were pressed against his temples and face and he felt something forcing its way into his mind, his thoughts. He tried to struggle but found that he couldn’t move. Immobilized he could only stare ahead blankly as his mind was pried open and his memories were exposed.

Tuvok finally released his hold and the brown scaled man gurgled up blood before he mercifully passed out. Tuvok’s voice was made rough from the arduous and painful mind meld, but the forced link had been well worth it. They now knew who had the captain. “Kellidians.”

****

“Seven!” Captain Janeway’s scream filled the Astrometrics lab and caused the lone occupant to shatter completely.

Tears of anguish and rage streamed down Seven’s face as she watched the fourth and latest video feed the Kellidians had sent to Voyager. Though she was in the Astrometrics bay she did not utilize the vast, holographic display. After the first message, she could no longer stand to see the love of her life being tortured so visibly. Instead she utilized the smallest monitor she could find. She wondered if she was being a coward, but felt too much pain to care.

The torture was getting worse. This time the Kellidian leader had burned out one of Kathryn’s eyes with a white hot probe. Seven had nearly vomited when that had occurred and vicious laughter had filled the Astrometics lab from Kathryn’s torturers. But Seven remained in control even though she was utterly helpless to save Kathryn from a fate she thought worse than death.

“Give us the codes, Captain.” 

Janeway’s broken voice was almost too soft to hear even in the silence of the Astrometrics lab. “No.”

Seven watched with a fire in her chest that threatened to consume her as the leader pulled off one of her gloves and used her dark blue fingers to touch the gaping wound that had been Kathryn’s left eye. The blue hand wiped blood across Kathryn’s gashed cheek and down to her cracked and bruised lips.

Seven watched with tears in her eyes as Janeway tried to turn her head away from the horrible touch that was a grotesque mockery of a caress. Janeway’s petite form convulsed as drugs were pumped into her veins. Seven knew the light red chemical going into the IV kept Janeway awake and alert even during the worse pain imaginable. 

The next words that emerged from the sadistic blue-skinned leader made Seven emit a scream of rage that sounded almost inhuman as she smashed her fists against the screen with all the force she could. Her human hand was shattered and blood dripped onto the floor where pieces of glass and metal were imbedded deeply into her vulnerable flesh. Seven didn’t feel her own pain as she continued to destroy whatever she could find, which were consoles and glass monitors.

It wasn’t until she felt strong hands upon her shoulders that Seven was forced to stop her destruction. Her human hand swung out towards the interloper’s face, but was stopped by an inhuman grip on her wrist. She turned her head and tried to push Tuvok away from her, but in her exhaustion she wasn’t strong enough.

“We will find the captain.” Tuvok’s voice was deceptively calm as he held a sobbing Seven in his powerful arms. 

Seven knew they were getting closer to a ship that had a Kellidan warp signature, but she was also fully aware that it would take almost a full day for Voyager to catch up to it. The damage that could be done to Kathryn in that time was vast and brutal.

****

“Fire torpedoes.” Chakotay lurched forward in his chair as the Kellidian ship fired back. “Shields?”

“Seventy-two percent.” Tuvok targeted the ship’s nacelles and fired another volley. The Kellidian ship was still shielded but he could see their defenses weakening.

“Keep firing.” Chakotay was blood thirsty. The fourth and final video message had been nothing short of horrific. He could still picture Kathryn strapped to that table, blood covering her small form, the immense pain that showed with each breath she took and of course that blue-skinned leader who had threatened even more brutality.

“How many of us do you suppose, Captain,” the leader’s voice had been oddly warm and coaxing as she continued to wipe Janeway’s blood into patterns upon her bruised and lacerated face. “It would take to rape you to death? Two? Three? How long do you suppose you will last? Don’t worry; I get to have you first.”

Chakotay’s blood boiled at his remembrance as he ordered Tuvok to keep firing even though he knew the Vulcan had no intention of stopping. He bolted from his chair as he saw the shields of the Kellidian ship falter until they disappeared altogether. “Aim for their engines and weapons. I want that ship dead in the water! Ayala, take over Tactical! Tuvok, take your team. Let’s get our captain back.”

“You must stay.” Tuvok’s eyes were firm as they held Seven’s. She protested vehemently but his calm logic made her relent. She needed to stay on Voyager and make sure that ship was going nowhere and for the captain’s sake, if not her own.

“Bring her home, Commander.”

****

“We must abandon ship!”

“No!” The blue-skinned leader clung to the table that held Janeway captive as her ship shook around her. “She’s mine!”

“Leave her. Get to the shuttles!” 

The footfalls of twenty of her men as they abandoned her to her demented obsession were the last thing she heard before she was vaporized by a standard issue Federation phaser. She didn’t even have enough time to scream.

Harry Kim looked at the phaser in his hand as if he had never seen the Federation weapon before. He had just killed the leader of this Kellidian vessel without hesitation. What worried him most was that he didn’t feel anything but vindicated in doing so. He didn’t worry too long. He holstered his phaser before he moved swiftly to where the captain’s bloody, prone and naked body was strapped down to a metal platform as Tuvok, Murphy, Munro, and Chell secured the area with their phasers drawn and ready. 

“My God. Captain?” The Doctor’s horrified voice seemed obscenely loud in the quiet of the room. His hands, as holographic as they were, shook as he scanned the captain with his medical tricorder and took note of a multitude of injuries, horrendous injuries, inflicted upon his captain in the last seventy-four hours. 

Harry could taste bile as it rose in his throat, but he kept it down as he looked at his captain. He couldn’t imagine how she was still alive as he took in her bloodied, mangled form. Harry forcibly steadied his hands as he used a laser scalpel to quickly remove the restraints that were so tight they were cutting into Janeway’s pale flesh. His voice was hoarse from the hot tears that filled his throat and flowed down his face. “Captain, we’re going to get you out of here.”

Harry had tried to keep his tears at bay and not be frightened by how Captain Janeway didn’t seem to be aware of the Voyager crew or anything for that matter. His hand shook as it hovered above her naked lacerated shoulder. He didn’t dare touch her, but he wanted her to know he was going to stay close by. A hand on his shoulder caused him to lash out. His fist connected with nothing as it passed through the Doctor.

“Ensign!” The Doctor solidified and held Harry tightly with his hands on the shaking man’s shoulders. “We’re bringing her home. The Doctor to Voyager, transport.”

****

Tom Paris nearly dropped the osteo-regenerator when Captain Janeway appeared in a shimmering of blue light upon the surgical bed. The Doctor soon followed, but not the rest of the away team. They remained on the ship to gather information.

“Mr. Paris, your assistance please.” The Doctor’s voice was sharp and impatient as he waited for Tom to come out of his trance. 

“I—I’m sorry.” Tom raised the medical arch on the biobed before he passed the Doctor a hypospray filled with a strong sedative. He watched as the Doctor placed the hypospray to Janeway’s neck. She didn’t even flinch and as she fell into unconsciousness he held a desperate hope that she wouldn’t remember any of this when she woke. Behind him he could hear Jurot and Telfer readying surgical equipment, but his attention was solely on Captain Janeway.

Tom had tried to prepare himself, but nothing could have readied him for seeing his captain in such a state. Red blood almost completely covered her small, frail body. He could tell some had been on her skin from the first day because of how it had dried into a thick brown crust. She had extensive injuries across her entire body, but the worse of it was her leg that had been torn asunder by the bullet that had facilitated her capture and of course the seared cavity that had once contained her left eye. 

“Mr. Paris, I need your full attention.” The Doctor tried not to be insensitive, but his voice was harsh and censoring. The captain needed them to focus and when she woke he didn’t want horrified trances to be what she would find. “The captain needs you.”

Tom shook himself mentally before he nodded to the Doctor. “Where do we begin?”

The Sickbay was silent aside from the electronic noises of medical equipment and orders from the Doctor. The Doctor and his medical team worked tirelessly for over ten hours trying to piece together Captain Janeway’s broken form. Her mangled leg had been the most difficult injury to heal. The Doctor knew the captain would be required to utilize a cane for the rest of her life unless she chose to have an artificial limb. 

Aside from the infection ridden leg and the shattered tibia, she had a multitude of other bones that had to be repaired. All ten of her fingers, her wrists, her left collarbone and her jaw had all been broken. She had suffered two concussions, had a collapsed lung, and four broken ribs. Forty-seven small cuts that had been made across her pale skin had to be healed. The incisions had obviously been made with a small, jagged blade in order to cause as much pain as possible. Though the worst injuries to her flesh were on her back. Thirteen lashes from a barbed piece of leather had ripped apart her skin and muscle. The Doctor knew they had been delivered the first day and the only reason why Janeway hadn’t died of blood loss was that her injuries had been cauterized quickly.

Janeway’s eye had been cauterized as well, probably with the same instrument. The Doctor couldn’t fathom how much pain the destruction of her left eye had caused the captain. He had never imagined such savagery being inflicted upon someone, despite his extensive database.

“Mr. Paris, perhaps you should get some rest.” The Doctor laid a comforting hand on Tom’s shoulder.

He had already sent Telfer and Jurot out of Sickbay. They were exhausted both physically and emotionally and the Doctor knew Tom was probably even more so.

“That’s okay, Doctor.” Tom pulled a chair up next to the surgical bed and fell into it heavily. His voice was quiet, hoarse, but sure. “I don’t want her to be alone.”

The Doctor wasn’t tired physically, but he felt depleted nonetheless. But like Tom, he wanted to be in the captain’s presence. To know that she was safe and sound onboard Voyager, where she belonged. He pulled up a chair on the other side of Janeway before he settled his holographic form into it. The Doctor hesitantly mirrored Tom’s actions and held one of Janeway’s slim hands between his own. They would be the captain’s only companions this night since the Doctor had restricted access to Sickbay. He knew the crew was restless to see her, but the Doctor also knew no one knew what the captain’s state of mind would be when she woke. That is what worried the Doctor the most. Janeway’s damaged psyche. And unfortunately that was something he couldn’t heal.

****

Kathryn Janeway’s awakening was a slow, arduous process. She hadn’t been allowed to sleep for seventy-four hours and her body craved it, but she pressed on. A heavy weight she felt on the left side of the bed she was on helped to expedite her wakefulness. Her breathing was still labored and rapid even when she realized that it was Tom Paris, fast asleep, next to her. He was bent over in what looked like a highly uncomfortable position, his head was near her shoulder and she could feel his warm, even breaths.

Janeway heard another sound within the darkened Sickbay aside from Tom’s breathing and the noises emitted from the medical equipment surrounding her. It was the Doctor. He was in his office. And he was crying.

The blessed moments of forgetfulness were quickly gone as Janeway remembered in a horrible rush all that had happened to her in the last three days. She knew she was safely ensconced in Voyager’s Sickbay, but she could still feel the cold metal of a jagged blade slicing into her flesh and that horrible voice that was constantly threatening more. So much more. Suddenly the biobed itself, Tom’s weight next to her and the Doctor’s weeping was imprisoning her, strangling her. She couldn’t breathe, she had to get away.

Tom awoke on the floor. He was startled by the strength of the arm that collided into him. Tom hurried to his feet even as the Doctor rushed towards the biobed from his office. 

“I’ve got her, get a sedative! Quickly!” The Doctor held the thrashing woman to the bed despite the pain in his heart for having to do so. But her extensive injuries had just been healed and she was close to undoing much of it. Her screams were the worse though. He had never heard anything more heartbreaking than Kathryn Janeway’s agonized screams. All the pain she had endured in the last seventy-four hours was held within those terrible screams that were torn from her throat.

Tom was knocked back to the floor when Janeway’s leg caught him hard in the stomach. The air rushed out of him, but he recovered quickly and moved to the head of the bed. He pressed the hypospray to Janeway’s neck and with a hiss of the medicinal transfer she fell instantly into unconsciousness. Her arms were slowly and gently placed to her sides and then released.

“What do we do now?” Tom’s eyes were wide and panicked as he looked from Janeway’s prone form to the Doctor. His voice was shrill and desperate. “What do we do, Doctor?”

The Doctor pulled the blanket that had been kicked off back over the captain. He watched her still features for a moment before he pulled his dark, worried eyes up to meet Tom’s. “I don’t know.”

****

“She’s awake!”

Kathryn Janeway did not want to be awake. She wanted to be dead. So she wouldn’t have to keep hearing that evil woman’s voice tormenting her. Or remembrances of a torture so terrible she feared she would never feel anything good again. She knew it was the Doctor and Tom again, but that didn’t slow her labored breathing or the tension in her body as they moved closer to her. Their expressions were worn, troubled and anxious. She felt a soft touch on her leg that was encased in a metal brace. She tried to move away from the maddening touch, but couldn’t get her limbs to work. She used her voice instead.

“Don’t!” Janeway used her arms and upper body to move up on the bed and hopefully away from the hand on her leg. “Don’t touch me.”

“Captain, I—I just need to make sure your leg is healing properly.” Despite his words, the Doctor quickly removed his hand as if it had just been scalded.

“It’s fine.” Janeway’s voice was rough from screaming and from a pain that she was attempting to bury deep within herself. A defense against feeling it constantly. She knew it was futile, but she tried all the same. “What’s the status of my ship?”

An ice cold feeling fell to the pit of Tom’s stomach. He had never heard Janeway sound so cold, so detached before. His voice was uneven as he answered. “Voyager’s fine, Captain. The crew is just worried about you.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say even as the words left his mouth. She looked incensed, which he thought was only mildly better than the disconnected expression she had previously.

“We’re a long way from getting home, Mr. Paris. The crew would do well to worry about our mission.” Janeway’s chest rose and fell heavily with each angered breath she took. She knew it was wrong for her to punish Tom and the Doctor, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. “As for me, I’d like to get back to my Bridge.” 

“Captain, wait!” The Doctor looked horrified as Janeway proceeded to try to maneuver herself off of the biobed. “You’ve been through a terrible ordeal—”

Janeway’s voice sharpened into points of deadly ice as she looked derisively at the Doctor. “I’m quite aware of the ‘ordeal’ I’ve just been through, Doctor.”

“Captain, please, if you would just—”

The Doctor’s pleading words were interrupted by B’Elanna’s frantic voice over the comm. “Doctor! My water just broke!”

“Site to site transport, Mr. Paris!” The Doctor moved swiftly around the Sickbay to gather the equipment needed for B’Elanna’s labor. 

While the Doctor and Tom were hastily preparing for B’Elanna’s arrival, Janeway managed to get herself into an upright position. She couldn’t walk and she knew it. And something made her want to stay. To see a new life being brought into the world. A new hope.

****

“We’re not cold blooded killers, Seven. No matter what has happened, we don’t seek revenge.” Chakotay knew the desire for revenge was burning within him as well, but he had a responsibility to the crew and to its captain. “We’ve resumed our course to the Alpha Quadrant per the captain’s orders. I’m sorry.”

And he was. He wanted those that had hurt Kathryn so terribly to suffer as well. For them to fear for their own lives. He wouldn’t have hesitated if he was still a Maquis captain, but as the First Officer he had to defer to Janeway’s orders. And her orders were not to pursue.

A small muscle in Seven’s jaw twitched visibly as her anger made her usually even tones rough and livid. “They must pay for what they’ve done. For what they did to Captain Janeway.”

Chakotay had to bite his tongue in order to not voice his agreement. He stood his ground and remained unemotional in the face of Seven’s fury. “It’s over, Seven.”

Seven’s body shook with the power of her rage, her chest heaved with the labored breaths she was taking in, but her voice was low, almost quiet. “You are wrong, Commander.”

Seven didn’t wait to hear anything more Chakotay had to say. He was now irrelevant. She left the Briefing room quickly, crossed the Bridge without giving anyone as much as a glance. They were irrelevant too. There was only one individual who mattered. 

The lights of the Sickbay were dim and Seven was aware that the Doctor was with B’Elanna and Tom in the makeshift maternity ward the lab had been transformed into. Even through the faint lighting she could see Kathryn’s form perfectly. Seven’s heart filled with love and pain as she moved slowly towards the biobed.

Seven lowered herself carefully to the chair next to Janeway’s sleeping form. She smiled, a sad small smile, as she brushed auburn strands of hair away from Janeway’s still features. Seven felt anger mix with her love and pain as her fingers brushed across the thick scarring that surrounded the healing patch over Janeway’s left eye. Unlike the others, Seven knew exactly how it felt to experience what Kathryn had when her eye had been so savagely destroyed. Seven moved her hand to enclose around one of Kathryn’s. She brushed her thumb tenderly over the pale skin of Kathryn’s hand as she spoke words of love and devotion to the sleeping woman.

“What are you doing here?” 

Seven was startled by Kathryn’s soft almost accusing voice. She had thought the captain was asleep. She overcame her surprise quickly and with words infused with anger and determination she spoke of her plans to the captain. “I will hunt them down and make them pay for what they did to you.”

“I told you to leave it alone and I expect you to do as I say.” Janeway looked upon Seven’s determined features and tried with all of her strength to feel the love for the other woman she had before the Kellidians had abducted her. But despite the pain and regret she felt in her heart she couldn’t.

“Please, Kathryn. I love you. Allow me to do this for you.” Seven held Janeway’s hand between her own and brought her lips down to pale knuckles. She pressed her lips upon them until Kathryn forcibly pulled her hand from Seven’s grasp. “Kathryn?”

Janeway’s next words were harsh, cold, and above all destructive. “The woman you loved died on that ship. When she cried out for you and you never came.”

Blood pounded loudly in Seven’s ear as she felt the air rush out of her lungs. Her head snapped back as if she had just been struck. She stood abruptly from the chair and felt her heart shatter. She had failed Kathryn, she had failed her captain.

Janeway turned her head away. She couldn’t look at Seven, see her pain. She knew she had done the right thing despite the cost to her own heart, her own sanity. Seven deserved to be loved by someone who could still feel it. A single tear fell when Janeway heard the closing of the Sickbay doors that sounded Seven’s hasty retreat.

****

Almost two days passed since Janeway had last spoken to Seven in any other capacity than as captain. She still remembered her harsh words, but she couldn’t regret it or she would be defeated. She had to let Seven go. The chime of her Ready room door brought her out of her reverie. Janeway quickly adjusted her features to one of complete impassivity. 

“Come in.”

Naomi Wildman stood nervously in the doorway with a large PADD shaking in her hands. She took a deep breath before she entered the Ready room.

Usually Janeway felt overwhelming warmth whenever she saw Naomi, but now she felt nothing but wariness. “What can I do for you, Miss Wildman.”

“Captain, I just wanted to—to give you this. It’s a get well present.” Naomi carefully approached the captain who was seated behind her desk with a hard expression that made Captain Janeway look cold and unkind.

Janeway took the proffered PADD cautiously as she spoke a soft, flat thank you. Her breath held as she looked down at the holoimage of her and Seven at Seven’s get well party. It was a beautiful image that unexpectedly showed clearly the love they had for each other. Janeway felt something growing within her as she kept staring at the photo. It was an awful sort of anger. 

The PADD smashed against the wall next to the Ready room door. The sound was so harsh it made Naomi jump. Naomi turned and she ran. She ran as fast as she could. And she didn’t look back.

“Naomi!” Janeway finally came back to herself and realized what she had done. She shot up from her chair intending to go after the frightened girl. To apologize. But she put too much pressure on her injured leg and tumbled to the floor.

“Damn it!” Janeway rolled onto her back, her breathing labored and sweat formed on her brow. She tried to push away the pain in her leg as she moved herself into a seated position. Her back was against her desk as she tried to calm her breathing and regain her strength. She reached for the metal cane she despised as her door chime sounded.

“Just a minute.” Janeway’s voice was frustrated as she used the cane to lift herself onto her feet. She braced herself upon it as she schooled her features and calmed her voice. “Come in.”

If Tuvok noticed anything amiss as he entered the captain’s Ready room he betrayed nothing on his impassive features. Janeway gained great strength from his composure, logic and especially his unemotional response to her condition.

“What can I do for you, Tuvok?” Janeway still wanted to apologize to Naomi for her outburst, but she could tell something was troubling her friend. 

“My letter of resignation, Captain.” Tuvok held out a PADD that was not immediately taken.

“What?” Janeway’s response was expelled on a breath. She felt numb as she took the PADD from Tuvok. 

“I am no longer able to act as your tactical officer.” Tuvok waited for his captain to respond, but when she only stared at him with a look of confusion, with a hint of betrayal, he knew he had to elaborate. “I have a degenerative neurological disease.”

“Tuvok…” Janeway wanted to embrace her friend, to tell him they would fight with everything they had to cure him, and that she loved him. But she couldn’t. She felt nothing but a coldness suffusing her and the heavy weight of guilt pressing down upon her. She also knew he wouldn’t appreciate an emotional display in this vulnerable time. Her words might have seemed cold, but she knew he needed her to be dispassionate. “I’ll need your command codes.”

****

“Warning: Regeneration cycle incomplete.”

Seven became alert instantly and looked upon the person who had interrupted her regeneration cycle. “State your intentions.”

Icheb was cast in green light as he stood in front of Seven and the active Borg alcove. His voice was unwavering and held great purpose. “I’ve located the Kellidians who had escaped.”

Seven felt a rush of adrenaline course through her as she moved quickly towards Icheb. She took the proffered PADD from his hands, before she held his attention with her commanding tone. “You must not tell anyone you assisted me.”

“I want to come with you.” Icheb seemed to age before Seven’s eyes as he stood rigidly with hard determination on his features. “Please. Let me help you.”

“No. I must do this alone.” Seven placed her hands hesitantly upon Icheb’s shoulder though her expression was earnest and filled with pride. “Never forget that I will always love you.”

As he watched Seven quickly leave Cargo bay two, Icheb could have no idea that he would be the last person onboard Voyager to see her alive. If he had perhaps he would have replied with something more meaningful or at least original than I will comply.

****

“Warning hull integrity at forty-seven percent.”

Seven had made one fatal mistake, she had underestimated the Kellidians. Her shuttle had been no match for theirs. Perhaps if she had been able to use the Delta Flyer she would have been more successful, but Lieutenant Foster’s team was still two days away from rendezvousing with Voyager. Seven hadn’t had the time or patience to wait. The Kellidians might have escaped if she had.

She had managed to inflict considerable damage to the Kellidian vessel, but she wanted it destroyed. She had no weapons, so she used the only thing she could, her own shuttle. 

“I love you, Kathryn.” 

The small Federation shuttle collided with force into the Kellidian ship. The ensuing destruction of Seven’s ship caused a blue explosion to envelop and destroy the Kellidian ship as well. 

Seven’s final thoughts were on the woman who had saved her so many times over. Kathryn had risked everything; she had even gone up against the Borg Queen, to save her. Seven recalled how soft Kathryn’s lips were pressed to her own and regretted only that they had never made love, despite how much she knew they loved each other. And despite Kathryn’s harsh words, Seven knew she was still loved and even if she wasn’t she would love Kathryn always. Nothing, perhaps not even death, could take that away from her. Seven just wished she had had more time.

****

Captain Janeway stood quite stiffly; her features were impassive and hard, as she watched the torpedo casing drift farther away from Voyager. It was a symbol more than anything else, since there was nothing left of Seven except for residual bio-signatures. 

The memorial service, like Seven’s life was short but memorable. Janeway had done her duty as captain and had spoken with as much emotion as she would allow others to see. She had extolled Seven for her compassion, her brilliance, and her strength. She was aware that her crew wanted more, perhaps needed more, but she had nothing else to give them. Her heart was surrounded by thick walls of ice that had been erected to save herself after Seven’s death and her previous ordeal. 

During her torture she had tried to block out the constant pain by thinking of something else, anything else, but it didn’t work. Thoughts of Seven had just increased the pain. So over the course of those three horrific days she had forced herself to forget to feel, to love, so she might survive. So now, even with the gaping hole in her chest that caused more pain than anything bodily could, Janeway forced herself to be the stalwart captain for her crew and for herself. And not the woman who had just lost her soul in the death of a former Borg drone she had loved so fully, so powerfully, that she had once feared she would be consumed by it. She just wished they had had more time.


	8. Chapter 8

Delta Quadrant  
2378  
Present Timeline

“Once Voyager is within the core of the nebula, we will fire a spread of transphasic torpedoes.” 

Janeway’s thumb rubbed along the black rubber handle of her coffee mug as she listened to Tuvok and Seven speaking unemotionally about destroying a Borg transwarp hub as if it were an everyday occurrence for the intrepid crew of the Starship Voyager. She nearly smiled at the speed in which such an audacious idea had been devised by her senior staff, but her thoughts were muddled by the tragic story Miral had just disclosed to her. She didn’t want any of it to be true, but she knew the damaged figures of Icheb and Naomi were testaments to the validity of Miral’s tale.

“The torpedoes would be programmed for a simultaneous detonation.” Seven pressed a control next to the wall mounted display. The screen showed blue transwarp tunnels destabilizing quickly under Voyager’s firepower. A rendering of what such an act would look like if their plan was successful. “If the shielding is penetrated the conduits would begin to collapse in a cascade reaction, which would destroy the hub completely. We would have less than ten seconds to exit the nebula to avoid the ensuing shock wave.”

Seven had wanted to be able to tell her captain more. That she and the rest of the senior staff had come up with an ingenious plan to destroy the Borg transwarp hub and get Voyager home. She regretted that she could not. She and the crew came up with no viable strategy, except for the one Seven devised herself and kept secret. She would divulge it to the captain later during their customary late night dinner. If she had the courage.

“Thank you, Seven. Tuvok.” Janeway let her hand fall away from her coffee mug as she stood. Her chin was held high and her eyes moved from one determined face to the next. She felt her chest fill with warmth as she looked with pride and affection upon her crew, her family. “Good work. All of you. Let’s do it.”

****

Seven felt her thoughts leave her as Kathryn pressed her soft lips against hers. She was so swept up in the kiss that her plan, her solo mission, was forgotten as her strong arms wrapped around the petite form of the woman she loved. She increased the pressure of her mouth and licked Kathryn’s lips in a request for the captain to open her mouth and allow her inside. 

Kathryn Janeway moaned with exquisite pleasure consuming her body as Seven’s tongue entered her mouth and began dueling with her own. She gasped in surprise and delight when Seven effortlessly lifted her into her arms before she was carried with great care and gentleness from her dining room to her bed room.

The meal had started off as many did. They spoke of their day and most importantly their plan to destroy the hub that was scheduled to take place within the next twenty-four hours after certain modifications were finished on Voyager’s systems. When they had finished their meals, they spoke of each other, their budding relationship, and their love. Kathryn had wanted to speak to Seven of what Miral had told her, but she found that she couldn’t. Having the knowledge of a horrific future that might never be was not something she wanted to burden Seven with. So she had remained silent.

When they had been enjoying their after-meal kisses that had also become customary, Kathryn knew time was not to be taken for granted. And so she broke her cardinal rule with a breathy, desire-filled request. “Seven, I don’t want to wait.”

So now, with that softly voiced admittance to forgo her own rule, Kathryn was lying on her bed and slowly being divested of her uniform. Seven’s hands were gentle and unhurried as she removed the red and black tunic, the gray turtleneck that contained four pips and the standard issue undergarments until finally her eyes gazed hungrily upon Kathryn’s naked, pale form. 

“You are beautiful, Kathryn.” Seven leveraged herself on the bed using her left hand as she brushed just the pads of her fingers across Kathryn’s smooth skin. 

Kathryn writhed and moaned under the tortuous touch that was far too fleeting and gentle for what she needed. She wanted Seven to make love to her. Now. “Seven, please…”

“Patience.” Seven thought perhaps it was cruel of her to make Kathryn wait, but turnabout was fair play. “We have plenty of time.”

Kathryn arched her back and groaned loudly when Seven unexpectedly took a hardened, coral colored nipple between her fingers and pinched, hard. “Oh, Seven!”

“Does this give you enjoyment, Kathryn?” Seven smiled toothily for she already knew the answer. Kathryn’s elegant features were the epitome of pleasure as Seven increased the pressure on the nipple between her fingers.

“Yes!” Kathryn writhed on her bed as she was quickly being overcome by her hunger for Seven and her need for release. “Please. Seven.”

Seven released Kathryn’s nipple, which caused the captain to groan in frustration, before she realized the woman standing before her was removing her clothing. Kathryn braced herself on her forearms as she watched with naked lust as Seven slowly peeled away her plum-colored biosuit, exposing more alabaster skin to Kathryn’s hungry gaze as she did. Finally the material was removed completely and standing before her was the most glorious and beautiful sight Kathryn Janeway had ever witnessed. 

“My God, Seven, you’re magnificent. Beautiful.” Kathryn detected something passing over Seven’s features. Acceptance. She understood in that moment that Seven had been hesitant, perhaps even afraid to expose her body. 

Kathryn had to admit, she wasn’t expecting the large expanse of dull gray implants that were hidden beneath Seven’s biosuits, but she found them to be more striking than anything else. In some way the intricate network of implants and the large panels of metal encasing Seven’s abdomen seemed almost artistic upon the pale canvas of Seven’s body. Kathryn felt a fiery hunger build within her that overshadowed even what she had felt only moments ago when she had been near desperate for Seven’s touch. 

Kathryn’s voice was husky and low, filled with the thick desire she held for Seven. “Please, come here.” 

Seven moved towards the bed as more of her body was revealed by the starlight coming in from the windows of Kathryn’s bedroom. The implants she had been so afraid to expose were glittering in the dim lighting and Seven smiled when she saw, almost felt, Kathryn’s burning gaze upon her form. Seven knelt down in front of the bed in a position that almost seemed supplicating. Her icy blue eyes remained on Kathryn’s elegant features as she pulled the black pants and undergarment off of lean, strong legs. Finally Seven was able to feast her eyes upon Kathryn unhindered by clothing. 

“You are perfect.” Seven slowly moved onto the bed, careful to keep her hard implants away from Kathryn’s vulnerable flesh. “I am going to make love to you now, Kathryn.”

“Please, Seven.” Kathryn was fully aware of how Seven only touched her with her right hand and not the one encased in metal. She knew there was no danger to her from Seven’s implant so her heart ached with the pain of knowing Seven was somehow ashamed of them despite Kathryn’s words to encourage otherwise. She knew she would just have to show Seven instead. “Please, use your left hand, Seven, touch me.”

“Kathryn, I—” Seven’s protests were quickly stopped when Kathryn took the initiative and brought Seven’s metal encased hand to her right breast. Seven’s palm brushed over Kathryn’s hardened nipple and she shook with the pleasure her ultrasensitive implant relayed to her swollen, moist sex. Seven moaned deep in her throat as she rubbed her sensitive flesh against Kathryn’s raised thigh.

Kathryn lifted her head to capture Seven’s open mouth and groaned as she moved her lips against Seven’s and sucked on the moaning woman’s tongue. Kathryn’s hands massaged Seven’s ample breasts, which elicited even more guttural noises from deep within Seven. Kathryn felt moisture seep from her upon hearing such sounds of pleasure coming from the groaning woman. She ignored her own need for release as she moved Seven gently onto her back, careful not to lose their shared kiss.

Kathryn released Seven’s lips before she smiled carnally and began a slow journey down Seven’s lithe body. “Tell me if this gives you ‘enjoyment’, Seven. I want to hear it. I want you to scream my name.” 

“Yes!” Seven thought she would explode from the pleasure threatening to engulf her body as Kathryn’s hot, wet mouth enclosed one of her pert nipples, while her other peak was being pulled taut by skilled fingers. Seven’s metal encased hand held one of Kathryn’s as she arched her back, while her other hand held Kathryn close to her breast. Seven felt a hot ache between her legs and wished for Kathryn to help relieve it. She didn’t need to wait long for Kathryn continued her journey until Seven could feel hot, labored breathing brushing across her sensitive flesh.

Kathryn licked her lips as she breathed in the heady scent of Seven’s desire for her. She gently blew cooling air across Seven’s glistening sex, which caused the writhing woman beneath her to release a loud groan of pleasure and frustration. Kathryn knew this was Seven’s first time, so she wanted to go slow, to take extra care in not hurting Seven unnecessarily, and to give Seven as much pleasure as she could. 

Kathryn slowly parted Seven’s legs so that she could position herself in between them as she knelt down lower on the bed. Her fingers felt slick moisture upon Seven’s milky white thighs and Kathryn knew Seven was more than ready for her. Kathryn locked her dark blue gaze with Seven’s heavy-lidded pale blue eyes before she tasted Seven’s liquid desire upon her tongue for the first time.

“Kathryn!” Seven’s hips bucked up fiercely when she felt the flat of Kathryn’s tongue upon her sex. Seven’s body trembled as Kathryn licked and devoured the copious moisture that flowed out of her. “I feel… enjoyment…”

Kathryn’s soft laughter reverberated through Seven’s entire being and she released more moisture for the captain to indulge in. When Kathryn entered her deeply with her tongue, Seven screamed her pleasure that was sure to be overheard across the entire deck if not more. And the name she had yelled was unmistakably Kathryn’s.

Kathryn held Seven tightly as she continued to thrust her tongue in and out of the bucking, screaming woman. Hot, fragrant liquid wetted Kathryn’s lips and chin as Seven continued to shout her name, though it was becoming more and more fragmented the closer Seven moved towards her impending release. One more powerful thrust from Kathryn’s tongue created an explosive reaction within Seven that was more beautiful to Kathryn than a supernova. 

Seven shook uncontrollably during her immense orgasm, but just as her body began to recover Kathryn plunged two fingers deeply within her still fluttering channel. The pain was acute, but fleeting as it was quickly overcome by the great pleasure Seven felt at being filled so completely by the woman she loved. As her second orgasm crashed over her Seven felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks and knew she had just found perfection.

Kathryn slowly, carefully removed her fingers from within Seven before she moved quickly up the bed to hold the crying woman tightly in her arms. Seven shook from the power of her tears as she embraced Kathryn as well. She spoke words of love to Kathryn as her lips trembled against pale skin. As Seven calmed herself and her tears were only remnants upon her flushed cheeks, she realized that Kathryn’s dark blue eyes had also expelled tears. She touched the pads of her fingers to Kathryn’s cheeks to collect some of the salty moisture. 

“Are you all right?” Kathryn’s voice held all the warmth, compassion and love she felt burning hotly in her chest as she held Seven to her breasts.

“Perfect.” Seven’s voice was low and more guttural than Kathryn could ever remember hearing. “Thank you. For loving me in return.”

“Always, Seven. I’ve always loved you.” Kathryn pressed her lips upon Seven’s before she settled Seven’s head upon her chest once more as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

****

Seven came awake slowly, as if she had been rendered unconscious. She half expected to wake up in Sickbay and find that the pleasure filled night had just been a dream, another fantasy that tormented her even as it gave her enjoyment. Seven smiled broadly as she tightened arms around the slumbering petite form held lovingly in her embrace. Kathryn. It had not been a dream.

Seven felt a sharp pain in her chest as she considered her plan to stay behind, to destroy the hub herself so that Voyager might go home. She knew she would never recover from the agony of the loss of Kathryn Janeway in her life, but knew she would endure it if it meant the woman she loved was able to return home. Seven’s smile returned as Kathryn mumbled something incoherently in her sleep and snuggled closer to Seven’s warmth.

Seven wondered how Kathryn had ever considered waiting to be intimate, since unlike her the captain had experienced the pleasure possible in making love. Seven regretted that she had not ‘returned the favor’, but knew once Kathryn woke Seven would do so tenfold.

For now Seven closed her eyes once again and relished in the feel of Kathryn in her arms. Her feeling of being home was so alien to her, but she knew that’s what the warmth she felt denoted. Seven was just slowly falling asleep when an uninvited intruder impeded her slumber. It was Harry Kim over the comm. and his voice sounded urgent.

“Captain Janeway to the Bridge.”

****

Captain Janeway quickly exited the turbolift with Seven in tow as she took in the situation unfolding on her Bridge. As Seven moved to the secondary tactical station, the captain went swiftly towards Harry Kim who stood rigidly behind Ensign Jenkins, the Gamma shift conn officer. 

“It’s Federation. Unknown hull configuration. Tachyon emissions from the rift it came out of indicates it’s from a different time.” Harry’s dark eyes were narrowed as he took in the ship that had just exited a rift similar to the one the Delta Flyer from the future had days ago. “They are unresponsive to hails. I’ve raised shields, but they have made no aggressive moves towards Voyager.”

“Senior officers to the Bridge.” Janeway’s expression was impassive, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that her body responded to just the sight of Seven manning her station efficiently. “Seven, can you get a scan?” 

“I am unable to penetrate its shields, Captain.” Seven’s tone was frustrated both from Voyager’s inadequate sensors and the fact that her plans for an intimate morning with the captain had so effectively been thwarted.

“Have they powered weapons?” Janeway waited for Tuvok, who had just taken over Tactical, to clarify their situation with his calm logic.

“I do not believe so, Captain, but the vessel’s shielding could be masking weapons signatures.” Tuvok ignored his self-doubt as he continued his scans. 

Harry relieved Lyssa Campbell from the Ops station, much to her relief. His voice sounded calm, but serious as he checked his scans. “Captain, I’m detecting a power signature. It’s a tractor beam.”

“Move us away, Ensign Jenkins, full impulse.” Janeway’s orders were followed to the letter, but it was futile for the blue tractor beam held Voyager tight. “Tuvok, target the ship’s tractor beam emitter and fire.”

“Firing phasers. No effect, Captain.” Tuvok’s voice was steady, but his hands hesitated above his console for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He saw confusion upon the captain’s features, but it was fleeting as he made his suggestion. “A photon torpedo should be enough to disperse the tractor beam.”

“I don’t want the ship destroyed.” Janeway felt an icy feeling skitter down her spine. She had the strongest suspicion that beneath Tuvok’s unemotional veneer he wasn’t quite himself. But despite her concern, she trusted Tuvok implicitly.

“Acknowledged, Captain.” Tuvok was aware that no one else probably noticed the slight faltering in Janeway’s voice, but he did. And he knew what it meant. He would have to divulge his condition to her. Soon. “Torpedo away.”

Janeway watched the blue tractor beam flicker before it faded completely, she let a breath of relief release slowly as she turned to Tuvok with one side of her lips raised. “Tuvok, deploy armor.”

“Armor deployed.”

Janeway watched with worry growing hot within in her as the vessel displayed on the viewscreen also deployed ablative hull armor. That gave her the evidence she needed to know her hunch was correct. This ship had come from the same time as Icheb, Naomi, and Miral had. “Hail the ship again.”

“We’re getting a response.” Harry’s voice held surprise and relief. “Audio only.”

“Let’s hear it.” 

The low, gravelly voice that emitted from the speakers was unmistakable despite its worn edge. And it caused Janeway’s headache to come back full force. “Voyager, disengage your armor and drop your shields. You have three members of my crew I want back.”

“It’s customary to introduce yourself before you start demanding things.” Janeway’s voice was formidable and even those not easily intimidated knew severe consequences were in store for the person who defied the captain.

Janeway stood stiffly, with her hands on her hips, as she waited for a response. The rest of the senior officers filed into place in the time it took Harry to say the response was now visual as well as audio.

“Onscreen.” Janeway thought she knew who had come through that rift, but nothing could have prepared her for the image displayed on the viewscreen. She knew time had not been kind to her counterpart and that everything Miral had described wasn’t even half of the story. 

The Kathryn Janeway who had come through the rift from the future with her silver hair, scarred and severe features, and cold, rough voice showed a woman hardened and wearied by events and time. Captain Janeway’s heart couldn’t help but go out to her future self, but she knew she couldn’t be affected or else this Admiral Janeway would no doubt take advantage of her. She knew herself well.

“Give me back my crew, Captain. Maybe you didn’t notice, but I outrank you, so do it.”

“With all due respect, Admiral, unless you’re going to take me to the future and court-martial me the answer is no. This is my ship. I give the orders.” An idea grew into full maturity as Captain Janeway looked with steel in her blue-gray eyes at the Admiral. She just had to maneuver her future self carefully. “Your crew is under my protection, so if you want them back I suggest you and I talk.”

Captain Janeway could tell her aged counterpart was well aware that she was up to something. And she was right. The captain knew, with only a little conceit, that one Janeway against the Borg was good, but two, that was even better.

“Fine. Drop your shields and I’ll beam you over.”

“Oh no, Admiral.” Captain Janeway’s voice dripped with sweetness that was ironic given her cold suspicion. “You drop yours. We’ll beam you to Voyager.” 

The crew on the Bridge watched and waited on baited breaths as the two Janeways squared off. None of them knew which one would come out victorious, despite the captain having a whole starship and crew at her command. Admiral Janeway was nothing short of an imposing and daunting figure. And they suspected she was even less used to having her orders denied than their commanding captain.

Many of the Bridge crew couldn’t help but wonder at the visible scarring around the Admiral’s left eye. One in particular felt something growing within her. An immense feeling of pain and empathy filled Seven with heat and worry as she observed the Admiral on the screen closely. The fine hairs on the back of her neck indicated that age old and unhelpful human fallacy: intuition. Something horrific had obviously happened, Seven merely wanted to know what. And how she could prevent it from befalling her own Kathryn Janeway.

“Fine.” The Admiral’s voice held all the anger of defeat in that one syllable as she deferred to her younger self. “Let’s talk.”

Captain Janeway didn’t dare look triumphant.

****

“The synaptic transceiver enables me to interface with my ship.” Admiral Janeway tried not to grit her teeth as she sat upon a biobed. Captain Janeway had insisted that she be examined by the Doctor, to make sure she was who she said she was. 

“Is it alien technology?” Captain Janeway ignored her counterpart’s aggrieved tone as she spoke directly to the Doctor.

“No, I don’t believe so.” The Doctor pointed to a wavelength frequency displayed on his monitor as he too ignored the Admiral. “It has a Starfleet signature.”

“I’m not here to discuss future technology.” Admiral Janeway’s voice was cold and impatient as she moved slowly off the biobed with her metal cane in hand. “Finish your report, Doctor. I want to see my crew.”

“I—of course, Admiral.” The Doctor averted his eyes embarrassingly from Admiral Janeway to his captain. “You two are genetically identical. Like the others, you are approximately twenty-six years apart.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Captain Janeway’s narrowed eyes indicated to the Doctor that his retreat to his office should be hasty. 

“Take me to the Brig, Captain.” The Admiral’s attention was solely on the captain. Her voice had a cold, hard edge to it as did her steely gray eyes that were locked with the captain’s more bluish-gray gaze. “I need to return them to their timeline before they do any more damage than they already have.”

“I understand, but… I need your help.” Captain Janeway nearly laughed at the surprise that broke through the Admiral’s impassive veneer. “And I have a feeling once I tell you my plan you’ll agree to it.”

Admiral Janeway had forgotten how audacious, full of life, and self-righteous she could be. She felt something beneath the layers of ice begin to thaw. She had to admit, at least to herself, that she missed this Captain Janeway that she had been. But then she remembered with a terrible blow what had transpired since she was this woman and her warmth fell away to be replaced with ice. Her voice was flat and cold, but she knew the captain would not be denied at least an audience with her. 

“Fine. I’m listening.”

****

“Seven!” Naomi Wildman quickly sprang to her feet when she saw who had just entered the Brig. She felt a rush of warmth wash over her and was troubled by it. But she knew what it was even though it seemed a foreign sensation. It was love. 

Icheb and Miral quickly flanked Naomi near the force field that kept them captive within Voyager’s Brig. They remained silent as they waited for Seven to speak.

Seven’s voice was low, threatening, and harsh as she looked pointedly at the trio who had betrayed the captain’s and crew’s trust. “You will tell me what occurred that scarred Admiral Janeway’s left eye. And you will tell me now.”

Icheb, Naomi, and Miral realized the flaw in their plan that now seemed so obvious. It hadn’t been Captain Janeway that they had to convince of their noble motives. It was Seven. It was always Seven. And now they knew she was the only person who could persuade the captain to go back to the Borg transwarp hub and use it to get Voyager home. 

And so one by one they took turns in telling Seven their perspective on the events that left Admiral Janeway scarred both bodily and mentally. By the time they were finished Seven had hot tears in her eyes, the small muscle below her starburst implant jumped furiously beneath her flushed skin, and they could practically feel the fury radiating from Seven in hot waves even through the force field. Seven’s immense emotional reaction was kept mostly within her, but her control fell away when the Brig doors opened and she saw Admiral Janeway fully for the first time.

“Seven.” The Admiral’s breath left her upon the expulsion of that one name. 

She hadn’t expected to see Seven, especially not here. A part of her had desperately wanted not to have to see the woman healthy and alive, who had died so many years ago. The Admiral had thought the pain of it would be too much for her to bear and she was right. There standing before her with tears streaming down her cheeks was the woman she had loved with everything she had. This perfect image of Seven reminded the Admiral with a heavy blow all that she had lost when her Seven had died. That pain mixed with the love she felt again for this one individual. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not Miral or Naomi and Icheb, not Voyager and Captain Janeway, not even her newly formed mission to help destroy the Borg transwarp hub. All that mattered was that Seven; her beautiful, magnificent Seven, was standing before her. Alive.

Captain Janeway and the Admiral were frozen in place as Seven walked slowly towards them. The expression on Seven’s features showed love, affection, and sorrow. The captain knew instantly that Seven had been told what had transpired with the Kellidians and she had to admit the trio were smart in doing so. No one could talk her out of something she had her mind set on, not even herself, except for Seven. Seven had that ability because she gave it to her along with her heart.

When the Admiral’s legs gave out and her metal cane fell to the deck she was caught swiftly in Seven’s strong arms and was held tightly in her warm embrace. Seven’s earnest words were for both Janeways, but her tender and determined gaze was fixed solely upon the Admiral’s scarred, but still beautiful visage. “I have you, Kathryn.”

Captain Janeway tried not to feel like a voyeur as she bent down to retrieve the Admiral’s cane never once taking her eyes off Seven and the Admiral. The captain held the metal cane absently as she waited for the Admiral to come back to herself. She felt her chest constrict with empathy as she watched Admiral Janeway attempt not to collapse completely within herself at seeing Seven alive and well. She was infinitely patient and even more compassionate. She couldn’t imagine the hell that her future counterpart had been forced to endure, not just at the hands of the Kellidians but the death of Seven as well. Captain Janeway didn’t know if she would have had the strength to carry on as the Admiral had after both horrific and tragic events. She realized with a start and more pain in her chest that in fact she had. In another time. 

It had been twenty-six years since the death of her Seven, but Admiral Janeway had never forgotten for an instant how it felt to be in her arms, to have Seven look upon her with such love and adoration. The Admiral felt a tear fall from her right eye and she wondered at the moisture being expelled. She had thought her tears had been dried up for decades. She smiled and for the first time in twenty-six long years her eyes turned dark blue.

“Hello, Seven.” Admiral Janeway’s voice was low and gentler than it had been since before the Kellidians, as she smiled softly up at the woman who held her securely in her arms. “It’s been a long time.”

Captain Janeway and the trio held in the Brig couldn’t help but be held captive by Seven and Admiral Janeway. As if realizing for the first time they were not alone, Admiral Janeway turned her head and looked squarely at her wayward crewmembers. She smiled reassuringly at Seven one last time before she moved slowly out of the warm embrace. The Admiral and captain shared a look of understanding as the cane was returned to its owner.

Seven moved smoothly to stand next to her captain. Tears were drying upon her cheeks as she took one of Kathryn’s hands into hers and held it tight. She felt the captain’s eyes on her and so Seven turned her head towards Janeway. Seven tried to convey all the love she felt for Kathryn Janeway in her one look. She wanted to bow her head and kiss Kathryn, but knew in the middle of the Brig was not the appropriate place for intimacies. Later, Seven vowed, later she would show Kathryn through her touch how much she was loved.

After receiving the most loving look she had ever seen from Seven, Captain Janeway turned her attention and eyes back to the oddly satisfying display playing out before her and Seven. Admiral Janeway didn’t mince words, nor did her voice rise above a low, ice cold register that sent a feeling of discomfort even through the captain. 

Captain Janeway couldn’t help but wonder if her dress downs were always so powerfully devastating. She hoped so, but doubted it. Admiral Janeway was fortified by twenty-six years more experience, she had gone through hell twice, and she had the admiral’s rank which all made her a mighty force to be reckoned with. Even the most jaded and hardened of the three, Naomi Wildman, didn’t stand a chance. Certainly Miral Paris didn’t. Captain Janeway could see the young woman wilt before her eyes under the recriminations and cold, gray glare being delivered with such precision for maximum effect by the Admiral.

Twenty-one minutes passed before Admiral Janeway finished rebuking her errant crewmembers. Of the litany of reprimands and stern reminders of the oaths they took as Starfleet officers and to the Federation itself the one thing that got to the trio the most was saved for the end. Admiral Janeway simply and sincerely stated with disappointment and regret coloring her tones that they had lost her trust.

“I—I’m sorry, Admiral.” Miral couldn’t face the disappointment she saw in Admiral Janeway’s stormy gray depths, so her eyes were cast down to the deck plating instead.

“Don’t apologize unless you mean it, Ensign.” Admiral Janeway’s tone was much harsher than when she had last spoken those words to Miral. 

It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had been sitting next to her goddaughter after she had escaped her own apartment and the stifling party she had thrown. Icheb and Naomi she could understand. They were quickly becoming rogues within Starfleet, loose cannons. Only their brilliance and Admiral Janeway’s influence had saved their careers over the years. 

“Yes, Admiral. You’re right, I’m not sorry.” Miral felt her heart beating powerfully within her chest as sweat started to bead upon her ridged brow even as her courageous, but perhaps suicidal words were spilling forth. “We did this because we thought it was right. We wanted to make things better. And I would do it again. If it meant saving you.”

“What about you two? Have anything to say for yourselves?” Admiral Janeway maintained her laser like glare upon Icheb and Naomi, but her thoughts were with Miral. Despite her goddaughter’s insubordination and misconduct, it made the Admiral proud that Miral was standing firmly behind her actions. 

Icheb and Naomi answered almost in tandem. “No, Admiral.”

“Good.” Admiral Janeway let her cold eyes rake over Icheb, Naomi and Miral once before she led the way for Captain Janeway and Seven out the Brig’s doors.

Seven and the captain followed the Admiral silently as they made their way to the turbolift. Even with her limp and cane, Admiral Janeway’s pace was quick and Captain Janeway and Seven hastened their speed to match.

“Deck three.” Admiral Janeway’s voice lost the hard edge and the power it had contained in the Brig. She sounded exhausted.

“Are you all right, Admiral?” Seven could hear Admiral Janeway’s labored breathing and the rapid beating of her heart. She looked upon the Admiral’s ashen features and knew something was wrong. Seven moved quickly next to Admiral Janeway and didn’t hesitate to put a strong, sure arm around the fatigued woman.

“I—I’m fine, Seven.” In truth Admiral Janeway was anything, but fine. She didn’t know why she was lying to the two people in the entire Universe who would know immediately that she was being dishonest, as they did now.

“What’s wrong?” Captain Janeway approached the Admiral more carefully than Seven though her concern was the same. The Admiral did not look well. Her worn features were pale and a fine sheen of sweat covered her brow.

“I just need to lie down for a bit.” Admiral Janeway’s tones held the faintest hint of shame. She hated to look weak in front of anyone, even these two people. But she had to admit, the days it took her to finally find the Delta Flyer and Voyager, not to mention the emotional strain of dealing with her younger self, Seven, and her wayward crew had all begun to take its toll on her weary body. “My leg sometimes bothers me.”

Both Janeways gasped in surprise as Seven swiftly, but gently lifted the Admiral into her arms. Seven’s voice was soft but reprimanding. “You should not overtax yourself.”

Admiral Janeway allowed herself the torture of touching Seven’s smooth skin as she brushed her hand gently across the other woman’s cheek and then chin. She smiled as she relaxed her body completely in Seven’s strong arms. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Seven.”

Captain Janeway felt oddly mixed emotions as she followed Seven, carrying the Admiral, to her quarters. She felt a great deal of compassion for Admiral Janeway and for all that she had been through and for all that she had lost, but there was also a part of the captain that felt a twinge of jealousy. She nearly snorted in self-recrimination. How could she be jealous of herself? All she knew was that a part of her was. She suddenly felt like an outsider in Seven’s relationship with Kathryn Janeway. That feeling only increased once they were in her bedroom and Seven was carefully settling the Admiral’s form upon the bed still rumpled from their lovemaking that seemed a lifetime ago.

“I will stay with her until I am needed in Engineering to finish preparations for tomorrow.” Seven’s tone brook for no argument, so the captain didn’t even try.

The captain felt that twinge of jealousy again and was ashamed of it since she was well aware of the hell her counterpart had gone through. She could begrudge neither Seven nor the Admiral. So, she quietly moved away from her bedroom to the door to her quarters until strong hands grasped her from behind.

“Seven?” Captain Janeway’s voice was surprised as she was spun around and quickly pulled into Seven’s arms. Any other words were muffled as Janeway’s lips were captured my Seven’s. When the passionate kiss ended the captain felt dazed and blissful. 

“I love you, Kathryn.” Seven loved how Kathryn’s cheeks were flushed, how her lips were red and swollen, how the captain’s arousal made her chest rise and fall with each labored breath, and especially how blue Kathryn’s eyes were as they looked upon her with love, affection, and desire. 

“I love you, Seven, always.” Captain Janeway’s jealousy of the Admiral quickly faded as she saw the yearning and adoration shining brightly in pale blue eyes. “Take care of her.”

“I will.”

****

“Damn it, you piece of crap, why won’t you work?” 

“Are you planning on kissing your baby with that mouth, Lieutenant?” Captain Janeway smiled with good humor as she crouched down next to B’Elanna, who was on her knees working on a plasma flow regulator to the warp core.

“I might if she grows up to be anything like the Miral in the Brig.” B’Elanna’s frustration made her voice low and threatening. With considerable effort and with valiant assistance from the petite captain, B’Elanna rose to her feet. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

“I see the repairs are coming along, so I suppose I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right.” The words didn’t seem right even as Janeway was speaking them. She knew B’Elanna certainly didn’t believe that was what Janeway had come down to Engineering to talk to her about.

“I’m as big as a shuttle and the baby doesn’t want to disembark, other than that I’m fine.” B’Elanna’s dark eyes narrowed suspiciously as she continued to look at her captain. “What’s really going on?”

“I, could we talk? In your office perhaps?” 

“Of course.” B’Elanna felt anxiousness and curiosity fill her as she led the way to her office with lumbering steps. She waited for the captain to take a seat before she sat behind her desk. Her interest now fully piqued.

Captain Janeway had faced down the Borg, Species 8472, the Hirogen and a multitude of other dangerous foes, so why was she feeling so apprehensive about speaking with B’Elanna. Perhaps because it wasn’t a fight she was starting but a peace agreement. 

“I haven’t told anyone about this, B’Elanna, and I’d like it to remain between the two of us for now.” Janeway knew her voice was sharper than she intended so she took a calming breath and continued with a softened tone. “It’s a personal matter.”

“Really?” B’Elanna’s dark eyes were wide as she watched the captain look nervously about her office. It was actually kind of endearing to see her commanding officer off kilter about something ‘personal’. 

“Yes. I’ve made a decision about my life. Some people might not be too happy, but I have no intention of changing my mind about it. I just don’t want there to be a problem… with the crew.” Captain Janeway knew she was skirting the issue and more so she was confusing and frustrating B’Elanna with doing so. She finally got to the point. “Seven and I are in a relationship.”

“Really.” B’Elanna’s tone was flat and she could see something indefinable flash upon Janeway’s elegant features. She thought it might be indignation. 

“I mean a romantic relationship.” Janeway’s eyebrow’s narrowed as she looked upon B’Elanna’s impassive features. She felt annoyance grow hot within her as B’Elanna continued to stare blankly at her. “I’m in love with Seven.”

“With all due respect, Captain, tell me something I don’t know.” B’Elanna was confused by Janeway’s annoyance and really this whole conversation. What did this have to do with her?

“You knew?” Janeway’s blue-gray eyes grew wide with surprise and then her head shot up in shock. “Does everyone know?”

“Probably. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. You did take on the Borg Queen to get her back after all. If that’s not love I don’t what is. Crazy love, but love nonetheless.” B’Elanna grinned toothily enjoying the blush that was forming upon Janeway’s cheeks. “Did you really think people didn’t know?”

“I had no idea. Am I that transparent?”

“Yes.” B’Elanna crossed her arms over her chest, thoroughly enjoying this as she continued. “You hardly take your eyes off her during staff briefings.”

“Oh really, come on.” Janeway had to smile at B’Elanna’s obvious teasing even though it was probably at least partially accurate. “You—you don’t have a problem with my relationship with Seven, do you?”

“Captain, if you would have asked me this a few years ago I might have had a few choice words, but now. Seven’s Seven. She’s not some Borg drone anymore and if she loves you half as much as I suspect she does then no I don’t have a problem.” B’Elanna’s expression turned from mirthful to solemn in one breath. “Were you worried that I wouldn’t approve or something? Is that what this conversation is about? I assure you, Captain, whatever you do in your personal life doesn’t need approval from me.”

“I appreciate that, B’Elanna, but that wasn’t exactly the reason I wanted to talk to you.” Janeway became nervous again as she tried to sort out her words. She wasn’t good at this and it showed. “I’m planning on asking Seven to marry me and I’d like you to be my maid of honor.”

“Really?” B’Elanna’s voice was loud and surprised. “Me?”

“Is that a yes?” Janeway’s lips were curled up into a smile as she observed B’Elanna’s pleasant surprise.

“Of course, Captain, I’d be honored.” B’Elanna’s head was going to explode. Not only did she just receive the biggest piece of gossip in Voyager’s history, but she felt terribly proud to have been asked to be in the captain’s wedding. 

“B’Elanna, if you’re going to be my maid of honor, please, call me Kathryn.” Janeway stood from her chair before she moved in front of B’Elanna, who had turned in her chair to meet the captain. “At least when we’re off duty.”

“Sure. Of course.” B’Elanna knew it would take too long for her to get up from her chair so she just watched as the captain made her farewell and departed through her office doors. She slapped her combadge the moment the doors closed after the captain. “Tom, meet me in my office. And bring those fried drumsticks. You won’t believe what just happened.”

****

Seven held the warm, petite body of the woman she did not know entirely, but loved completely, tightly in her strong arms. Captain Janeway’s bed was still in disarray, clear evidence of their lovemaking, but neither Seven nor Admiral Janeway considered it important as they lied quietly in each other’s arms. 

Seven moved her hand in slow circles across the Admiral’s back. The thin, red tunic she wore felt soft against Seven’s palm, but she knew the skin beneath was even softer. Seven wanted to take the Admiral’s pain away, decades of anguish, but she didn’t know how. And a part of her knew it wasn’t her place. It was a different Seven who had stood witness to this Kathryn Janeway’s horrific torture. She could only imagine the pain of the events that had taken place that had broken Admiral Janeway’s body and her heart. So, she did the only thing she could. She held the Admiral with gentleness, compassion and love.

“You love her, Seven.” The Admiral’s voice was quiet and sure as she moved a bit out of Seven’s arms so that she could look upon her features lit by the stars outside the bedroom windows. “I’m not her. I was, but not anymore. I lost my chance at happiness.”

“It was taken away from you, Kathryn.” Seven brushed silver tresses away from the Admiral’s grave features. “It was nothing you did.”

“It could have been so much worse, Seven. They could have gotten the entire ship. Or you. Or they could have abducted Naomi as well. It could have been worse. I let what the Kellidians did to me consume me, Seven. I lashed out at everyone. Even Naomi. You know she’s never recovered. She’s still haunted by her misplaced guilt. And I did nothing to help relieve it. How could I when my own was so crushing.” The Admiral rested her head upon Seven’s shoulder once again. It was too much to speak of her Seven when she looked upon the Seven who held her securely in her arms. “Kathryn died with my Seven on that shuttle. Maybe she died earlier… with the Kellidians. I don’t know. But I’m just the Admiral now. Admiral Janeway, as tough as a shuttle’s hull and just as cold and unfeeling. That’s how they see me and they’re right. After you died I couldn’t feel anything at all.”

“I’m sorry.” Seven knew the words were inadequate, but she felt the need to voice them anyway. What her counterpart did in the Admiral’s timeline had sealed Janeway’s fate more than even the Kellidians had. She had left Kathryn. 

“You would do the same thing over again, Seven. I know you. I’ve known you longer than you’ve known yourself. And I know what you haven’t told your Kathryn yet. What you have planned.” Janeway felt arms tighten around her as she lifted her chin to look upon Seven’s features in the dim lighting of the starlit bedroom. “You’re thinking that you could stay behind and destroy the hub yourself while Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant. You think that with the destruction of the transwarp network it will atone for the atrocities you were forced to participate in while you were a Borg drone. Let go of the past, Seven, start thinking about your future. Your life.”

“I am not doing it for me. I want to do this for, Kathryn.” 

“She wouldn’t want you to.” The Admiral carefully extracted herself from Seven’s embrace as she sat up in the bed to look out to the still stars. “I don’t want you to. What if I were to tell you that I have a plan? A rather reckless plan that would enable Voyager to return home and for the hub to be destroyed without you playing the part of the martyr.”

“I would say ‘I am unsurprised’.” Seven smiled as brightly as was natural for her as she saw in the Admiral’s eyes the glint of brilliance and danger that bespoke a woman who took chances and usually found herself on top.

Seven listened attentively as Admiral Janeway fleshed out her plan. It was an ingenious plan, although it was impetuous and littered with danger. One of the major obstacles was their weakened armor. If Voyager lost that completely the ship wouldn’t survive the journey through the transwarp conduit unscathed. The other was considerably more daunting. The Borg Queen.

****

“You’re going to have your cake and eat it too, Captain.”

Captain Janeway carefully laid the PADD Seven and the Admiral had presented moments ago on top of her Ready room desk before she raised her stormy gray eyes to Admiral Janeway’s sober expression. “You can’t be serious? This is suicide.”

“This is the best possible way for Voyager to return to the Alpha Quadrant and for you to destroy the hub.” Admiral Janeway placed her hands on her hips as she peered down at the captain as if she was a dense cadet. “This is the only way. If you were to merely try to return to Earth through the hub, the Borg would be relentless in pursuing you and you would be putting the entire Alpha Quadrant in danger. But if you were to just destroy the hub, you would be stranded in the Delta Quadrant for another sixteen years. I don’t have to tell you the consequences if that were to happen. Seven wasn’t the only person I lost. Twenty-two crewmembers were killed between now and when Voyager returned home. And then… there’s Tuvok.”

An ice cold chill filled Janeway as she expelled her tactical officer’s name on a worried breath. “Tuvok?”

“He hasn’t told you that he has a degenerative neurological condition. There’s a cure, but it’s in the Alpha Quadrant. If he doesn’t get it in time he’ll become a shadow of the man he once was.” The Admiral didn’t like having to tell the captain about Tuvok but she needed to hammer home her point. She needed the captain to agree with her plan. “Even if you were to limit your contact and avoid exploring, you are going to lose people. What my plan is offering you is a chance to get them all back home, safe and sound, today. How can you walk away from that, Captain?”

Janeway picked up the PADD from her desk before she attempted to hand it back to the Admiral. “I appreciate your offer, but I can’t ask you to sacrifice yourself for us.”

“You’re not asking.” Admiral Janeway crossed her arms over her chest, she had a defiant gleam in her eye and a smirk to her lips, but her voice was hard. “And in case you still haven’t figured it out, I outrank you. So be a good captain and do what you’re told.”

“What about the Temporal Prime Directive? Am I just supposed to say to hell with it?” Captain Janeway ignored the fact that she had on occasion done just that. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a time paradox with her name on it. 

“Believe me, it’s a lot less of a headache if you do.” Admiral Janeway softened her voice as she attempted to be less confrontation with the captain. She knew her younger counterpart was torn because a part of her wanted to whole heartedly agree with her plan. “Captain, I was so determined to get my crew home that I lost my idealism and abandoned my principles. I took a lot of risks and I broke a lot my own rules to get us closer and closer to the Alpha Quadrant until finally we made it. I stole technology to do it. And I can’t say that I wouldn’t have done the same things if I could go back and do it all over again. My mission to get this ship, my crew, home consumed me. Eventually it will consume you too. I don’t want that to happen. And it doesn’t have to.” 

“With all due respect, Admiral, I’m not you.”

“Not yet.” The Admiral bent down to tap her finger against the PADD laying on the desk. “You know this is the only way. Let me help you complete your mission, Captain.”

Captain Janeway looked from the hardened, earnest features of her counterpart to Seven and then back again. “All right. Let’s do it.”

The Admiral didn’t dare look triumphant as she was filled with relief and a sense of purpose. “We’re going to need help if we’re going to pull this off.”

Captain Janeway looked askance at the Admiral. “Oh, no.”

“Your three prisoners know the armor and weapons technology better than anyone.” The Admiral’s discontented expression mirrored the captain’s, though she knew the necessity of having Naomi, Icheb and Miral out of the Brig and working for them rather than sitting idly licking their wounds. “If we tell them the plan they’ll agree. If not, well we could always just send them out the nearest airlock.”

Neither Seven nor the captain knew for sure if the Admiral was serious or not. Either way they wisely chose not to comment and followed the Admiral from the Ready room.

****

“Admiral?” Miral Paris stood uncomfortably in the threshold of Captain Janeway’s quarters as she waited for the silver haired woman to turn away from the viewports to look at her. She tried not to shift nervously when slate gray eyes were set upon her. “You wanted to see me.”

“Yes, Ensign. Have a seat.” The Admiral’s hard tone brook for no argument, so Miral wisely complied. 

As Miral slowly lowered herself into the dark blue and red patterned chair her dark eyes never left Admiral Janeway. She watched as the Admiral moved with grace as she seated herself on the couch underneath the viewports and across from Miral. Janeway placed her metal cane next to her on the couch cushions as she readjusted her legs into the most comfortable position she could find before her attention was placed solely on Miral. 

“Why didn’t you tell me what you had planned?” Janeway’s voice was low and authoritative in the quiet quarters.

“I thought you would try to stop me.” Miral looked sheepish as her voice broke with self-recrimination. “I was worried that you would be successful.”

“Damn right I would have.” Janeway’s hand sliced through the air to emphasize her point. “What you three tried to do is beyond unconscionable. It was selfish and—”

“Selfish!” Miral’s anger at herself and the admonishing words that had just been delivered by the Admiral caused her to jump up from her chair. Her face was flushed, but her voice was pleading almost desperate as she tried to get the Admiral to understand her motives. “I risked everything to come here, Admiral. To save you.”

“It’s not your place to try to right the wrongs of the past.” Admiral Janeway tempered her voice to a relatively softer degree. She understood completely that Naomi, Icheb and Miral had been trying to help the Voyager crew. “We have no idea what the repercussions to the timeline will be because of what you and Icheb and Naomi have done.”

“We knew what they would be if we had done nothing. We—I couldn’t let that happen. Not if I had the chance to prevent it.” Miral knelt before the Admiral in a beseeching manner. She tentatively laid her warm palms upon Janeway’s knees as her dark eyes looked entreatingly into stormy gray ones. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on. I really am, but can’t you see why we did what we thought we had to? We came back here to try to prevent our past from becoming these people’s future. You of all people know they didn’t deserve what happened to them. You certainly didn’t deserve the hell you went through, Admiral. But we changed it. And now with your plan already in action Voyager will be going home soon. So damn the consequences. And with all due respect, Admiral, I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“You certainly are your mother’s daughter.” Admiral Janeway’s lips curled up into a small smile as she affectionately placed her palm against Miral’s right cheek. 

Miral relished the touch and turned her head slightly to draw more warmth from Janeway’s hand. She surprised herself and the Admiral when she kissed the warm skin of Janeway’s palm. A warm tingling sensation invaded her and Miral had to move away from the warmth that threatened to engulf her.

“Miral, what’s wrong?” Admiral Janeway felt slightly uneasy, but her concern overrode any discomfort skittering over her. “What is it you’re still not telling me?”

“Icheb and Naomi came back here for a different purpose than me. I—I didn’t come back here for Seven of Nine like they did. I came back only for you. To save you.” Miral knew her years of resentment towards a person she had never even met before this trip to the past were coming to the fore no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. She felt bitter and petty, but right now she didn’t care if it was inappropriate to begrudge the dead woman Admiral Janeway had loved. Especially since this timeline’s Seven had so obviously captivated the Admiral’s affections as well.

Janeway’s intuition had only sharpened over time. Her eyes went wide with realization. The Admiral’s expression was dismayed as her words came forth with a tone of sympathy, if not all out pity for the young woman standing before her with love and adoration in her dark brown eyes.

“Oh, my poor sweet girl.” Admiral Janeway rose from the couch slowly and with grace, her cane held in one powerful hand, the other tentatively cupped Miral’s face. “You’ve done an incredibly foolish thing. Haven’t you?”

Miral voice was an earnest whisper in the silence of the starlit quarters as she looked upon the woman who held her heart completely. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I knew what love was.” 

Miral knew the Admiral didn’t, perhaps couldn’t, feel the same for her but she knew in this moment in time she had to admit to her carefully held secret. For tomorrow she might never exist as she was and never have loved the woman before her as she did. Miral brought her hands up slowly to caress the Admiral’s scarred, elegant and beautiful features that time and pain had weathered but could not mar. Before Miral could worry about the consequences of her actions she decided to operate on impulse. It was what she was better at anyway.

The Admiral’s lips were soft, moist, but entirely unresponsive against hers. Miral disengaged from the kiss she had initiated as she felt strong and sure hands attempting to force her away.

“I’m sorry, Miral, this can never be.” Admiral Janeway’s words were said softly, but firmly as well. It wasn’t the age difference or the fact that she had been in the same room when Miral had been born, no it was Seven. Her heart would always belong to the woman who had died in that shuttle twenty-six years ago in a misguided attempt to avenge her. 

“I know.” Miral felt hot tears fill her eyes both from embarrassment and bitter disappointment. “You don’t love me. You never have.”

“You know that’s not true.” Janeway maneuvered Miral to the couch to sit before she lowered her petite form to the gray cushions. She pulled Miral into her arms and rested the other woman’s head against her shoulder. “I know I’m not very good at expressing it and I’m sorry for that, but never doubt for a second that what I feel for you isn’t love. It surely is.”

Janeway’s hand making soothing circular motions upon her back did what her touch always did; it comforted Miral as well as frustrated her. She decided to let comfort win out. Her voice was contemplative as she thought not of the Admiral, but of the captain. “I never imagined your eyes could hold so much blue, or that your expression could be so soft and open. Your voice so light and filled with warmth. I can see how easy it was for Seven to have fallen in love with Captain Janeway.”

Janeway expelled a soft snort of incredulity. “I don’t know how easy it was. We weren’t on particularly good terms at the beginning, you know. She used to drive me crazy; undermining my orders, she was so contentious in that first year that—”

“Admiral, I don’t want to talk about Seven anymore tonight.” Miral ignored the fact that she had brought the woman up in the first place. She held the Admiral tight and relished the feel of her in her arms despite knowing that what she had always wanted, desired, would never be. But she had this moment where it seemed that the only two people who mattered were her and Admiral Janeway. Thoughts of the plan they were to execute within the next twenty-four hours caused the warmth she was feeling to turn to ice-cold fear. “We’re not going to exist after tomorrow. Are we?”

“Not as we are now, I suppose.”

Miral lifted her head slightly to look up at the Admiral with concern in her dark brown eyes. “What sort of person will I be?” 

“You’ll be a lot like you are now.” Love shone through the dull gray of the Admiral’s eyes as she tried to instill as much affection for the woman in her arms in her voice she could. It caused her usually harsh, sharp tones to be low, soft and gravelly. “Brilliant, caring, selfless, independent and extremely talented. Except you’ll have a godmother who tells you every chance she gets how much she loves you. How proud she is of you. Always.”

“I—I’m scared.”

“I know.” The Admiral held Miral tighter as her chest constricted with the naked fear in the other woman’s voice. “And it’s okay to be scared.” 

“Tomorrow I’ll be completing my mission.” Miral forced the cold fear to recede deep within her as her sense of duty, of purpose, came to the fore and caused her voice to become steely and determined. “I’ll save you.”

“Yes, you’ll save me.”

****

“You have your orders. We’ll begin at oh seven hundred.” Captain Janeway’s voice held steel and the unwavering determination of a woman who wanted things her way or no way. “Dismissed.”

Janeway watched with mixed emotions as her crew filed out of the Briefing room, perhaps for the last time if their plan was successful and if luck were on their side. She was resolute in her belief that if it were at all possible their mission would be successful. But she also felt the burgeoning feeling of loss growing within her. She would miss them, her crew, her family. She would miss them terribly.

“Kathryn?” Seven watched as emotions flickered across the captain’s elegant features, almost too quickly for her to identify all of them. She knew Janeway exuded confidence for her and the benefit of her crew, but now that it was just the two of them in the Briefing room Seven could see how the end of their journey could be bittersweet. 

“I’m fine, Seven.” Janeway took the offered hand covered in metal in her own with a gentle smile. 

The captain stood from her chair never letting go of the physical contact between them even as they entered the hallway outside the Briefing room. At another time the captain would have been averse to allowing her crew to see her love for Seven, but now she displayed it openly, proudly, and what she received from the few crewmembers they passed on their journey to her quarters were soft smiles and respectful nods.

They entered the captain’s quarters to find it dark, silent and empty. Ice cold worry swept across Janeway before she saw the PADD on her dining room table. It contained a message from the Admiral that simply stated that she had things to attend to and would not be returning to the captain’s quarters. A knowing smile coupled with a look of gratitude crossed Janeway’s features before she turned quickly towards Seven, threw her arms around her and kissed her with all the love and passion she had.

Seven recovered from her surprise quickly and returned the captain’s ardor with her own as she moved her mouth against Kathryn’s. A moan escaped her throat as she felt her lips part to allow Kathryn’s tongue to lick within her mouth. She effortlessly lifted the captain into her arms and never lost the hot, moist contact between them as she carried Kathryn into the bedroom.

Their tongues dueled as Seven lowered Kathryn gently to the bed before she began to divest the captain of her uniform. She tossed the red and black jacket onto the floor. It was with regret that they had to separate in order for Seven to remove the gray turtleneck and undergarment, but it was well worth it in order to see the creamy expanse of skin lightly dusted with freckles and the coral colored nipples visible even in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

“I love you, Kathryn.” Seven looked upon the captain with all the adoration and desire she felt burning hot within her. She brushed the metal tips of her fingers across the smooth skin of Kathryn’s upper chest before she moved her hand down to cup one of her soft, pliant breasts.

“Oh, Seven.” Kathryn arched into the searing touch of Seven’s hands as she fumbled with the fastenings of the cobalt blue biosuit preventing her from seeing and touching Seven fully. Kathryn’s voice broke when Seven pinched her nipple between her thumb and finger. “Please, get this… damned thing off.”

Seven quickly stood, missing the contact with Kathryn’s body acutely, before she hastily stripped herself of her biosuit. She bent over Kathryn then encircled one erect nipple into the hot wetness of her mouth as she removed black boots, socks, pants, and undergarment as fast as she could with efficient hands. 

“Please, Seven.” Kathryn circled her arms around Seven tightly as she writhed and moaned beneath her. Her back was arched and her legs fell apart of their own accord to happily accommodate Seven between them. Kathryn groaned deeply when she felt Seven’s fingers tracing her damp, swollen sex. 

Seven relished in the heady scent of Kathryn’s wet desire for her as she slowly pushed two fingers into the woman she loved. As she deepened the penetration of her fingers and added a third she held Kathryn’s slim pale body tighter to her own. Seven’s mouth left Kathryn’s breast and captured her groans and screams instead as she pressed her lips to Kathryn’s. Her tongue began to mimic the motions of her fingers as Kathryn undulated her hips and bucked against her metal encased hand. Seven circled Kathryn’s clitoris with her thumb and was unable to keep hold of Kathryn’s lips as the captain screamed her pleasure. Seven’s name being ripped from Kathryn’s throat due to overwhelming pleasure was the single most beautiful thing Seven had ever heard.

As Kathryn slowly pieced herself together after her climax she shuddered as she felt Seven’s lips upon the swollen lips of her sex. “Oh God, Seven!”

Seven pushed her tongue deep inside of Kathryn enjoying the fragrant wetness that flowed into her mouth. As she stiffened her tongue and began to push in and out of Kathryn’s hot sex her hands massaged the captain’s soft breasts and hardened nipples.

Kathryn’s breathing was labored as she pressed herself against Seven’s tongue, mouth, hands and fingers, seeking as much contact as she could. Her hips moved with each thrust of Seven’s tongue within her as her fingers tangled in Seven’s mane of golden hair that now fell freely. She ground herself against Seven’s lips as she felt her climax approaching and begged for it with desperate, pleading screams. 

“Please, Seven!” 

Seven held the woman shuddering against her tightly as her lips and chin became drenched with Kathryn’s release. When the final tremors subsided, Seven slowly moved up Kathryn’s petite form so that she could see her lover’s features. Kathryn’s hands had untangled from Seven’s blonde tresses during her orgasm and were now covering her flushed face and eyes.

“Kathryn?” Seven gently pulled Kathryn’s hands to the bed before she placed her lips against the captain’s. 

Kathryn needed a moment to recover from her two powerful orgasms and when she did she found that she was ferociously hungry for Seven. To hear Seven scream her name as she came as she had the night before. She knew from the heady scent that permeated her bedroom that Seven was more than ready for her. Seven screamed her name loudly as she plunged two fingers into her and captured a taut nipple between her teeth. As her fingers found a rhythm she soothed Seven’s red swollen nipple with her tongue and lips, before she paid the same attention to Seven’s other breast. Seven held her weight and metal implants away from Kathryn’s soft, slim body as she rocked against the fingers that pushed deep within her. Sweat drenched her pale skin and made it glisten in the starlight as she cried out her pleasure with a single name escaping between her lips.

“Kathryn.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Kathryn.” Miral had never spoken the Admiral’s name aloud to her until this moment. She had moaned the name, even screamed it a few times in the depth of the night when she had pleasured herself with her own fingers and thought of the woman she had unwisely fallen in love with. But now she had Admiral Janeway naked and on her bed. She felt herself shake with the pleasure of it. “My gods, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Admiral Janeway’s body had remained petite and firm, her pale skin marred only by the scars of a painful past. Her voice was soft in the guest quarters as she looked up at her naked and clearly aroused goddaughter, her soon to be lover, hovering over her. “You’re exquisite.”

She had tried to soothe Miral’s fears with her soft words after they had moved from the captain’s quarters to the small guest quarters Miral had been given for the night. The Admiral had tried to reassure with her touch, her embrace, and then her mouth hot against Miral’s. She knew she couldn’t give Miral what she really wanted, for her heart had been given and then broken long ago, but she could give her goddaughter her body. And like anything she sacrificed and gave her crew, she did so without hesitation.

Kathryn cupped her goddaughter’s face in her hands before she whispered the words Miral had longed to hear since perhaps the day she was born from this singular being. “I love you.”

“Say it again. Please. Don’t stop saying it.” Miral pressed her lips to the Admiral’s warm flesh as she created a hot trail of kisses down her petite form. As she made the journey down the Admiral’s pale body her plea was fulfilled as Janeway continued to tell Miral that she loved her, that she always had. 

Deep down Miral knew the Admiral was at least partially lying to her. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care if the Admiral was doing this out of duty or punishment. All Miral cared about was that she was listening to Kathryn Janeway moaning with the pleasure that she was giving her.

Miral knew tomorrow would come and she would be no more. But she had tonight. And that’s what mattered.

****

When Miral awoke with a start she had an icy fear that the previous night had been a dream, another fantasy of hers where Admiral Janeway and she made love for hours. But as she became fully aware of her surroundings she smiled for she could still taste Kathryn’s essence on her tongue and lips and smell the heady scent of their lovemaking. Her smile only faded when a fully dressed, stern looking, Admiral entered the bedroom.

“Get dressed. We have a lot of work to do.” Admiral Janeway turned swiftly and left the bedroom just as quickly as she had entered leaving Miral feeling out of sorts and disenchanted. 

Miral did what she was told though and quickly donned her uniform as she tried to reconcile the stern, brusque Admiral Janeway she had always known with the woman she had seen writhing in pleasure the night before. At first Miral felt used until she realized it had been the Admiral who had allowed herself to be used by Miral. Janeway had given her body to her last night not out of love, but out of duty. Just another way to comfort Miral. She felt sick with what she had done and forced the Admiral to do. Her blissful night was tarnished, which made her ready. Ready to fade away and become someone else. She had to wonder if that was the Admiral’s intention as well.

“Thanks.” Miral took the coffee offered to her by the Admiral without actually looking at the other woman. She jolted and spilled some of the hot beverage on her fingers when a warm hand grasped her shoulder.

“Miral, I need you to focus.” Janeway’s voice was firm, but warmth emanated from her slate gray eyes even as she tried to ignore her own discomfort about the previous night. “Are you with me, Ensign?”

“Yes, Admiral, always.” Miral felt the cold in her chest melt away slowly as she seated herself at the small dining room table and began to drink her coffee.

“Good.” Admiral Janeway braced her weight on her strong, metal cane as she moved away from Miral to the door of the guest quarters. “Stay. Eat your breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us. And, Miral, be sure you stay away from B’Elanna today.”

“All right.” Miral’s brow creased in bemusement though she didn’t dare defy Janeway this day. She watched the Admiral leave before she began consuming her eggs and bacon. 

Miral finished her breakfast quickly, recycled her mug and plate in the replicator, before she made her way back to the bedroom. The sheets on the standard issue bed were rumpled. She tore them off quickly and recycled them as well. She knew as soon as she showered the last of the remnants of her night with Admiral Janeway would be gone forever. Except for her memories, but those too would soon vanish along with her.

Her shoulders shook from the sobs that racked her slim, but powerful body as the sonic vibrations of the shower cleansed her of everything except her grief and regret that she had only one night with Kathryn Janeway. She just wished she had had more time.

****

“Admiral?”

“Captain Janeway.” The Admiral’s back was to the Sickbay doors but she knew the captain wasn’t alone. “How are you, Seven?”

“Well, Admiral.” Seven watched the silver haired woman turn her head slowly to watch her and the captain’s approach. She didn’t think she ever saw her Kathryn look as at peace as the Admiral did. “And you?”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine, Seven.” The Admiral smiled softly at Seven and then at the captain. A knowing look passed between the two Janeways. Admiral Janeway’s smile broadened, which caused the faintest blush to color the captain’s cheeks. The trio’s attention was abruptly directed towards the Doctor who approached from beyond his office with a hypospray in hand.

“Are you absolutely certain about this?” The Doctor looked regretful as he held the hypospray up for all to see. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“I think you know me better than that, Doctor.” The Admiral placed a warm hand on the Doctor’s shoulder as she smiled and tried to convey her gratefulness and her fondness for the hologram. “Let’s do this. It’s not like I’m getting any younger.”

The Doctor nodded before he pressed the hypospray to the Admiral’s neck. The solution dispensed quickly through Admiral Janeway’s system with a hiss. She rubbed her neck more out of habit than any actual discomfort.

“Admiral—”

“Save it, Captain. You and I both know Voyager isn’t nearly big enough for the two of us.” Admiral Janeway’s gray eyes warmed perceptively as she turned from the captain to Seven.

“I wish you success, Admiral.”

“Thank you, Seven.” The Admiral thought only of Seven in this moment. The Doctor, Captain Janeway, Miral, everyone faded away and the only thing that existed for her was her and Seven. “I’m glad I got to see you again.”

“As am I, Kathryn.” Seven’s soft response was shattered by the terrified screaming coming from one Thomas Eugene Paris.

“Mr. Paris, please try to relax.” The Doctor gripped Tom’s shoulders as he tried to calm the panicky man. “Now, tell me what’s happening.”

Before Tom could answer, the Sickbay doors opened to emit a fuming B’Elanna Torres. “Forget something, Flyboy?”

“Lieutenant!” The Doctor nearly dropped Tom to the deck as he pushed him away and hurried to B’Elanna’s side. “All right, let’s get you to the biobed and try to remain calm.”

“This better not be another false alarm, Doctor.” B’Elanna arched her back on the bed as she felt a contraction fill her with near debilitating pain. She grabbed the Doctor’s tunic in her fist and pulled him close to her pained expression. “Or I’m going to tear your holographic head off!”

“It’s not another false alarm.” The Doctor turned to the small group that crowded around B’Elanna. “All right, people, clear out. We’re having a baby.”

“I don’t believe it.” Captain Janeway moved away with the others towards the Sickbay doors. “I’m going to win.”

“Captain?” Seven’s voice was low as she followed the Admiral and captain gratefully from the Sickbay now filled with the screams of B’Elanna’s labor.

“I’ll tell you later.” The captain stopped before they entered the turbolift. “Well, Admiral, good hunting.”

“And you, Captain.” The Admiral held the captain’s stormy gray-blue eyes. “Good luck.”

****

“Birthday.”

“What?” Miral nearly cracked her head on the dash of the Alpha Flyer when she heard Naomi’s voice. She moved out from underneath the console swiftly to stand in front of the half-Ktarian. “What did you say?”

“I said ‘happy birthday’.” Naomi’s features and voice remained flat despite her well wishes. “Hell of a day for it huh?”

“Y-yeah.” Miral had completely forgotten. The Admiral’s warning to stay away from B’Elanna suddenly made sense. She would have freaked out if she would have seen her mother in labor pains with her. “Hell of a day.”

“We did it, you know.” Naomi’s lips pulled up into a tight smile that seemed to be forced, but only because she was out of practice. “We saved them both.”

“We haven’t actually done anything yet, Commander.” Miral didn’t want to be incredulous, but she felt Naomi’s celebratory tone was premature and arrogant. That overconfidence could get them all killed. Sooner than they would have liked anyway. “We still have the Borg Queen to deal with.”

“Indeed we do.”

Admiral Janeway’s strong, husky voice sent a shiver down Miral’s spine and she hoped Naomi couldn’t read her expression or she would have seen naked longing. 

“Admiral, we’re ready to go here.” Naomi stood at stiff attention as she observed the odd exchange between Ensign Paris and the Admiral. 

“Thank you, Commander.” The Admiral smiled stiffly at Naomi, but her eyes shifted to focus solely on Miral. “I’d like to speak with Ensign Paris alone.”

It wasn’t a question or a request, so Naomi nodded in compliance before she silently left the Alpha Flyer. Her curiosity was aroused, but she had better things to attend to. She needed to find Icheb.

Miral shifted nervously under Janeway’s hard gaze. Her dark brown eyes looked anywhere except for the Admiral as she waited.

“Miral, look at me.” Janeway’s voice held more warmth than it had in years and her dull gray eyes had just the faintest cast of blue. “Please.”

The ‘please’ sounded foreign to Miral’s ears and it immediately compelled her to look upon the Admiral’s elegant features. She remembered how the Admiral looked as pleasure filled her and Miral’s cheeks burned at the remembrance. But then shame quickly overwhelmed the sweet feeling of arousal she had felt. Her cheeks now burned from embarrassment and disgust at herself.

“I—I’m sorry, Admiral.” Miral’s dark eyes were cast down and away from the Admiral’s composed features until a warm hand on her chin forced her to look up once again.

“This isn’t the time for regrets, Miral.” Despite her words, Admiral Janeway regretted much. But never the comfort she had given her goddaughter on the eve of their own self-destruction. She could never regret what she had given freely and with as much love in her heart as she could marshal. “And you certainly have nothing to apologize to me for.”

“But last night I forced you—”

“You did nothing of the sort.” Janeway wished they had more time, but it was quickly running out so she did the only thing she could think of to reassure Miral that she had done nothing wrong. She used the hand not supporting her with her cane to pull Miral to her and kissed her lips. 

Miral moaned into the kiss as she held the Admiral close to her. She was careful not to hold her too tightly for Admiral Janeway suddenly seemed quite small and fragile in her strong arms. Hot tears mingled with the taste of the Admiral’s lips and Miral whimpered with the loss she felt when Janeway pulled gently away.

“Thank you, Admiral.” Miral ignored the trails of hot tears upon her cheeks as she held the Admiral close with her hands on her shoulders. 

She saw love shining through the storminess of Janeway’s gray eyes, but it wasn’t the naked desire she had so longed to see. Miral knew that the Admiral had spoken the truth when she had said they could never be. Not really. The Admiral loved her, Miral was sure of that now, but Janeway could never have allowed herself to be in love with her. Not when there was always Seven. 

Seven. Miral remembered the stories told to her by her parents, by Naomi and Icheb, by those who had known the woman Kathryn Janeway had loved so completely. But never had she ever heard Janeway speak of Seven. Miral desperately wanted to hear it now. To know that their love was worth the sacrifice of the four people out of their time.

“Admiral, tell me about Seven. Your Seven.”

Miral could see the reluctance in the Admiral’s eyes and upon her features. It was Janeway’s instant reaction whenever Seven was mentioned. It had always pained her to hear Seven’s name pass across another’s lips, much less her own. But as she was held in Miral’s embrace she felt it less painful to speak of the woman she had lost.

“My Seven.” A single tear fell upon Janeway’s cheek though a small, gentle smile lifted her lips as her voice held warmth, regret and above all love. “Was everything. I loved her more than I could ever possibly say.”

It hurt Miral to hear Janeway speak of Seven when she wanted it to be her that the Admiral loved, but she persevered. “And she—she loved you.” 

“Yes. More than I deserved, perhaps.” Janeway could still remember the shattered expression marring Seven’s beautiful features when she had lashed out at her that day in Sickbay. 

If the Admiral had a moment to go back and change that would have been it. She would have told Seven that she was suffering terribly and that it would take time for the damage to heal but that she loved her, always would and that together they would piece her back together again. Perhaps Seven wouldn’t have taken that shuttle, hunted down the Kellidians, died if she had had the strength to tell Seven that. But this, as she had just told Miral, was not the time for regrets.

“She was so arrogant, brilliant, compassionate, strong, and so very human.” As the Admiral looked upon Miral’s pained but encouraging expression she realized something that suddenly seemed so obvious. “You’re a lot like her actually.”

“I—I tried to be.” Miral hadn’t intended to admit that, but like Naomi and Icheb she had tried to emulate Seven. Though for her the reasons had been different and she had only stories to model herself on. At the age of nineteen when she realized that the Admiral she had adored as a child had become a woman she desired in adulthood she became almost obsessed with knowing Seven of Nine. So that she might discover what it was about that one individual that had captured Kathryn Janeway’s love so completely.

“I was so blind.” Janeway brushed her fingers lightly across Miral’s ridged forehead before she cupped the other woman’s face in her palm. “Blinded by my own pain. You deserved so much more, Miral. More than what I had to offer.”

“Admiral, for one night I felt loved by you. Fully.”

“I do love you, Miral, it’s just—”

“I know.” Miral couldn’t bear to hear Janeway’s exceptions to her words of love. Janeway understood this and remained silent. “It’s okay.”

“Captain Janeway to the Admiral.”

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“We’re ready to go up here.”

“Acknowledged. Janeway out.” The Admiral’s tones were steely and determined as she gently moved out of Miral’s embrace. “It’s time.” 

Miral smiled, fortified by the unconquerable woman before her. Her voice was just as unwavering and resolute. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

****

The Borg Queen smiled triumphantly before she injected her assimilation tubules into Admiral Janeway’s neck. The smile faded completely when she met nothing but humid air.

“Sorry to disappoint you, your Majesty, but I’m not actually here. I’m in your mind.” The Admiral smiled smugly as she watched the fury cross the Queen’s glistening features. “Don’t waste your time trying to trace the signal from my synaptic interface.”

The Borg Queen retracted her tubules and took several steps back from where Admiral Janeway seemed to be. “What is it that you want?”

“I just wanted to see the look on your face when Voyager destroys your precious hub.” One corner of the Admiral’s lips was pulled up into a lopsided smile. “And returns home.”

****

Captain Janeway’s resolute expression was lit orange by the vast nebula they were rapidly approaching. Her voice seemed loud to her own ears even though she nearly whispered her command to her First Officer seated at the helm. “Commander Chakotay, take us in.”

“Aye, Captain.” Chakotay could almost feel the tension radiating off the captain as he piloted Voyager deeper into the Borg infested nebula.

A proximity alert preceded Tuvok’s impassive tones that caused fear to sweep across the Bridge. “Forty-seven Borg vessels on an intercept course.”

“Ready the transphasic torpedoes, Tuvok.” Janeway folded her hands together as she waited for the Borg to attack. She didn’t have to wait long. Voyager shook around her, but the refurbished hull armor protected the ship and its crew from the brunt of the attack. But she knew the armor would only do so for a limited amount a time. She decided to go on the offensive. “Target the lead cube and fire.”

“Lead cube is destroyed.” 

The captain nodded at Tuvok’s report. “Only forty-six to go, hmm, Commander?”

“Indeed, Captain.” Tuvok targeted the next closest cube and destroyed it as well, but he and the captain were well aware that their compliment of transphasic torpedoes was dwindling and they needed all they could to destroy the hub. 

Harry’s voice was carefully controlled as he made his report not sound as frightening as he thought it was. “Hull armor down to forty-two percent. Thirty-eight percent.”

“Keep going, Chakotay.” Janeway could see the first blue light of the transwarp hub come into view as Voyager proceeded closer to their target. Her voice was low, soft and pleading. It was also meant only for herself. “Come on, Admiral.”

Seven kept her attention mostly on the monitors of the secondary tactical station she was manning, but she couldn’t help but hear the captain’s words. She was well aware that without the Admiral neutralizing the Borg Queen their mission would be a failure and they would no doubt be destroyed by the Borg. Despite knowing it was impossible for Admiral Janeway to hear her, Seven also spoke words of encouragement quietly to herself.

“Complete your mission, Admiral.”

****

“That is not possible. Voyager doesn’t have the capabilities to destroy the hub. They will fail.” The Queen continued to circle the Admiral like a predator rather than the cornered animal she perhaps was. “And you are bluffing.”

“You don’t really believe that.” Admiral Janeway’s voice was almost teasing as she continued to watch the Queen circle her. “I believe you’re aware that Voyager has weapons brought from the future.”

“Transphasic torpedoes.” The Queen’s thick silver eyes moved as if in remembrance. “Impressive, but we will adapt.”

“Eventually perhaps. But not before Voyager is successful.”

“You’ve underestimated me. While you’ve been gloating, I have triangulated your position. You are mine now.” The Borg’s smile was bright at the sight of the panic on the Admiral’s face before Janeway’s corporeal body appeared in a phasing of green light. “What you’ve failed to remember is that I am Borg.”

“And what you failed to realize is that while we’ve been talking my crew has been placing spatial charges throughout your chamber.” The Admiral held herself mostly on her left leg as she ignored the pain in her right. She held her chin high. She would face her assimilation with strength and valor. This was her plan after all. “We don’t fear death, do you?”

“Admiral!” 

Miral watched in horror as the Queen failed to do what she was supposed to. Instead of assimilating the Admiral and thus the neurolytic pathogen the Doctor had injected her with; the Borg Queen had used one hand to efficiently snap Admiral Janeway’s neck, which killed her instantly.

“Miral! No!” Naomi wasn’t fast enough to grab Miral and prevent her from decloaking and running to the fallen Admiral. Naomi activated the final spatial charge before she beamed herself back to the Alpha Flyer.

“Admiral?” Miral held Janeway’s broken, still form to her body tightly as hot tears flowed down her cheeks. “Please, you can’t be dead.”

“Who are you?” The Borg Queen pulled Miral to her feet and away from Janeway’s body before she plunged her assimilation tubules into Miral’s neck. “Now I’ll know everything you do.”

An incredible searing pain filled Miral as she dropped to the deck. Her bronze colored skin was quickly drained of its color as thick veins grew beneath her skin. She cried out when the first metal implant sprouted from her body. She barely had enough strength to tap her combadge.

“It’s… done.” Miral pushed past her pain in order to raise herself to her hands and knees and begin the arduous journey to Kathryn Janeway’s unmoving form. When she finally reached the dead Admiral she pulled Janeway to her and hugged her fiercely. Tears flowed freely as she spoke softly to the woman in her arms. “W—we did it, Admiral.”

“What… have you… done to me?” The Queen’s voice was terrified as she stood immobilized as pieces of her fell away. First her right arm and then her left leg until eventually her head and torso fell hard to the deck. The metal hooks disengaged from the Queen’s skin as the last of her life drained from her body.

“Must have been something… she assimilated, huh, Admiral?” Miral, along with Naomi and Icheb, had also been injected with a neurolytic pathogen the Admiral had been given. It was supposed to have been Admiral Janeway who was assimilated by the Borg Queen, but Miral was actually relieved that it was her instead. It was damned painful. Her last vision before she too succumbed to the neurolytic pathogen that coursed through her veins was Kathryn Janeway’s serene expression, her beautiful, weathered features finally at rest and without pain. 

Miral’s eyes closed when her last breath left her body and the first spatial charge destroyed the Queen’s chamber cutting off her residual control to the rest of the Collective. The backup royal protocol housed in a lower complex was destroyed along with the rest of the Unicomplex in an orange blaze when both the Alpha Flyer and the Delta Flyer from the future self-destructed killing the two within the ships who bore twin triumphant smiles upon their lips. They had brought chaos to order. And in doing so they had completed their mission.

****

“Captain.” Seven’s voice held sorrow, but also triumph as she reported her latest readings. “The Admiral has been successful.”

“Now, Tuvok.” Janeway stood from her chair as she watched a full volley of transphasic torpedoes being fired from Voyager. She knew she would mourn the loss of Admiral Janeway, Miral, Naomi, and Icheb but later. Right now she had other things to worry about. Like the ensuing shockwave and the lone sphere that had followed them through an aperture in the transwarp network.

“Aft hull armor is down to eight percent.” Harry held tightly to his console as Voyager shuddered around him not only due to the massive shockwave licking at their heels, but also the barrage of weapons fire from the sphere. “Hull breaches! Deck four through ten.”

“Seal those breaches. Emergency power to the shields!” Janeway’s voice was rough and urgent. She knew without their hull armor they would never survive the gravitational forces of the transwarp conduit. “Reroute all available power to the hull armor. Tuvok! Fire all weapons!”

The last of the transphasic torpedoes had been used to destroy the manifolds holding the transwarp hub together. Still Tuvok did what he had been told, but the phasers and photon torpedoes didn’t even slow the sphere down. 

“They’re gaining on us, Captain.” Chakotay turned his face slightly towards the captain. His expression and voice were filled with regret. “I can’t shake them.” 

“They’ve locked on a tractor beam.” Harry’s voice delivered the news with an odd level of ease. “They’re pulling us in.”

“The armor has failed, Captain.” Tuvok switched over to standard shielding, but knew it was futile once they were inside the sphere to resist.

“Not exactly how I wanted to make it back.” Janeway’s voice was sardonic as she leaned forward in her chair, her jaw clenched as the world around her was drenched green. 

“Captain, the transwarp network has been destroyed.”

“We’ll be sure to celebrate that later, Seven.” Janeway’s voice held a sharp edge, but her warm look was brief but conveyed her love for Seven as much as she would allow given the circumstances. “Has the sphere altered course?”

“No, Captain.” Seven felt anticipation threaten to break through her rigid composure, but she maintained her even tones. It was not the time to ‘lose one’s head’ as it were. 

****

The Alpha Quadrant  
2378

“What the hell am I looking at here?” Admiral Paris’ voice was gruff, but more due to his own lack of understanding of the situation unfolding before him than anything his subordinates did or were doing or not. A blue vortex had appeared out of nowhere only moments ago, practically on Earth’s doorstep. That was usually never a good sign. 

“I—It’s a Borg transwarp aperture, sir.” Reginald Barclay’s voice quaked under the fear and disbelief his own words caused within him. “Admiral, that aperture is less than a light year away from Earth.”

“Get every ship to converge on that aperture, now.” Paris’ face flushed red with anger and fear. 

“Aye, sir.” The ensign manning the communication’s station complied readily though her hands shook as she keyed in her commands.

“Do we know how many Borg vessels there are in that conduit?” Paris couldn’t move his eyes away from the glowing blue vortex even as he heard and saw peripherally the organized panic occurring around him. The only person who remained still in front of the monitor besides him was Barclay.

“The graviton emissions are tremendous, sir. It’s impossible to get a clear reading.” Barclay watched with cold fear despite seeing more than twenty ships converging on the coordinates of that aperture. 

“Open a channel to the fleet.”

“It’s open, sir.”

“Admiral Paris to fleet, fire at will.”

“Sir.” Despite knowing it was illogical, Barclay took a few steps away from the monitor. “A vessel is coming through.”

Admiral Paris could readily see that and his jaw clenched tightly at the sight of a massive Borg sphere exiting the aperture. He saw ruby red phaser fire and torpedoes hitting the sphere and knew that they had just lost Earth when the green shielding around the Borg vessel deflected the weapons fire effortlessly. God save us.

“S—sir?” 

All motion stopped within the Communications Research Center as it was lit with orange light from the viewscreen. They could do nothing but watch as the Borg sphere inexplicably exploded. And from within the massive fireball came a single small object.

“Paris to the fleet. Hold your fire!” Paris moved quickly closer to the viewscreen. “Ensign, magnify.”

“It—it’s Voyager!”

Paris heard Reginald’s surprised, excited exclamation even through the loud thumping of his heart and pounding of blood in his ears as his eyes went wide along with his mouth. It wasn’t God, but it awed him nonetheless. He shook himself out of his reverie as he saw Voyager come to a stop amongst the twenty or so ships that had been called to defend Earth against the Borg.

“Hail Voyager, Mr. Barclay!”

****

The joyful cheers and exclamations of success created a cacophony on the Bridge of the USS Voyager. It was so loud that Ensign Kim, with tears in his eyes and loud excitement in his voice, didn’t initially hear the telltale beeping of an incoming hail. He was too swept up in hugs from everyone from Lyssa Campbell to Chakotay. He looked for the captain with a broad smile on his face and found her sitting silently, still in her captain’s chair with an indefinable expression on her elegant features. He wondered at that until Seven’s even, calm voice somehow broke through the deafening celebration permeating the Bridge.

“You did it, Captain.” Seven smiled softly, with all the love that she felt for Kathryn Janeway showing clearly in her pale blue eyes and adoring look. “You have brought Voyager home.”

With Ayala still in his arms Harry watched the captain with warmth in his chest and tears now flowing freely from his dark eyes as she slowly stood from her chair and made a circuit with her eyes of her Bridge crew. 

“No, Seven.” A single tear fell from the bluest of eyes as Captain Janeway grinned, her toothy grin that filled anyone within range with warmth and light as if her brilliant smile was the sun itself. “We did it. All of us.”

Harry pulled away from Ayala when he registered that the constant beeping noise was coming from his console. “Captain! We’re receiving a hail.”

Captain Janeway’s feet touched the gray carpeted floor when the enthusiastic hug she had been receiving from Chakotay was released. She straightened her tunic as she addressed Harry with a broad smile and humor in her voice. “I’ll just bet we are. Put it onscreen, Harry.”

“Captain Janeway…” Admiral Paris looked at the woman who had been like a daughter to him. His brilliant protégé and he felt something he hadn’t felt in years. Wonderment. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Sir. It feels good to be back.” If it felt odd for Janeway to say the term ‘sir’ she didn’t let on as she smiled a bit more softly now that she was facing Admiral Paris, Reginald Barclay and a small mass of other Starfleet personnel as they all crowded around the monitor. “Sorry to drop in unannounced. Next time we’ll be sure to call ahead.”

Admiral Paris opened his mouth as if to say something, closed it, made a few sweeps across the Bridge before he spoke. “Well done, Captain Janeway.”

“Thank you, Sir. Did you happen to keep that docking bay open for us?” Janeway watched as her mentor snapped out of his awed reverie and began gruffly ordering his people around. Some things never changed. 

“We’re transmitting the location of the nearest drydock in the San Francisco Fleet Yards now.” Admiral Paris’ weathered features transformed back to the exuberant man as opposed to the stern superior as he looked warmly at Janeway. “Captain, I’m going to have to ask you and your crew to stay aboard Voyager until safety and security protocols can be met.”

Janeway knew the procedure and could see that Admiral Paris was regretful, but she still felt impatience causing heat to rise within her. But, she reasoned to herself, if she could wait seven long years she could wait a few more hours to be Earthside again, see her mother and sister. They had made it back. They had completely their mission.

“Understood, Admiral. I’ll see you soon. Voyager out.” The image of Earth on the viewscreen before her nearly buckled the indomitable Captain Janeway’s legs. There it was. Her goal for the last seven years. Within arm’s reach. 

When the captain turned back to her chair she caught Seven looking at her. She hoped no one else saw the heated look filled with promise of a night filled with pleasure. Actually, Janeway didn’t much care if anyone else saw it or not. Her relationship, her love for Seven would now be able to flourish outside the confines of Voyager. Of her solitary command. Janeway felt light. She felt free. As she seated herself in the familiar captain’s chair she smiled softly and silently thanked those who had so valiantly and selflessly sacrificed themselves this day. She thanked Naomi and Icheb. Miral. And finally Admiral Janeway. 

“Mister Chakotay.” Janeway’s eyes filled with moisture as her voice caught on the emotional words she was about to speak. “Set a course, for home.”


	10. Chapter 10

San Francisco  
2378  
26 Hours Later

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Captain Janeway peered out at the little specks of multicolored lights of the grand city below them. She felt warmth fill her chest as she turned her head to look at her lone companion. “Seven?”

Seven pressed her palm to Kathryn’s cheek as she placed her lips softly against the captain’s. She smiled as she pulled away. “You are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Janeway blushed faintly from the heartfelt compliment and the tender kiss she had just received, although her voice was light and teasing. “But everyone knows I’m the brains and you’re the looks of this operation.”

Seven actually rolled her eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Janeway ignored the fact that it was she who was holding Seven’s metal encased hand tightly between both of hers. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. She felt as if she was going to crawl out of her skin at any moment, although to the outside observer the captain seemed composed and in complete control. Only Seven knew better.

“I am.” Seven tightened her hold on Kathryn’s hand but more to comfort the captain than for her own benefit. 

She knew the captain was agitated and had been ever since the first of the Starfleet personnel had arrived onboard Voyager shortly after they had docked. “Standard protocol” was how the captain had described it in even tones, but Seven had known Kathryn did not appreciate what could only be seen as a mass of intruders onboard the ship she had commanded and called home for seven long, arduous years. It was an invasion. Seven never understood the human compulsion to ascribe sentient characteristics to inanimate objects, but even she had thought it wrong that Voyager was dishonored in such a manner. 

Aside from the ship being pulled apart it had been the impromptu debriefings her crew had been forced to endure that had really rankled Janeway. Admiral Paris had apologized profusely, but it was standard procedure so Janeway had been forced to accommodate Starfleet Command aboard her vessel. She had suddenly felt less in command, no longer able to control what happened next, and that feeling worried her. Janeway had been the sole commander for so long it felt unnatural to be subordinate to anyone. That feeling also bothered her. She had always worried about how Seven would adjust to life in the Alpha Quadrant, on Earth, or Icheb, the Maquis, the Doctor, and Naomi but she never once thought how difficult it could be for her.

The captain had figured that more debriefings, questions, accusations, perhaps even a trial were impending but she had been adamant with Admiral Paris about one thing. She would be the only one held responsible for the last seven years onboard her ship. 

“I’m serious, Admiral. My crew has been through enough. If Starfleet wants to crucify someone they can deal with me. And they had better be ready for one hell of a fight.” Janeway had known without a doubt that Admiral Paris would support her. Or at least she thought she knew. So much had changed.

Admiral Paris had known not to argue, but he did mention that he wasn’t her commanding officer. Admiral Alynna Nechayev was. Janeway had been able to recall quite well that Admiral Nechayev was not her biggest fan. And the Admiral was the reason why Janeway was the last to disembark from Voyager, along with Seven who had waited for her. 

Admiral Nechayev had arrived on Voyager nearly a full day after the ship’s arrival in the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway hadn’t slept for more than a few hours in the last thirty-six and so she had been in no mood to have to deal with Nechayev. But in the Alpha Quadrant she was merely a captain commanded by others. So that was why she had been forced to grit her teeth and listen to Admiral Nechayev’s battery of accusations and condemnations, until Janeway had witnessed for herself how much things had changed.

“I never liked you Janeway. You used your name and your father’s cronies to get you further ahead.” Nechayev’s voice was cold and harsh, but not even as icy as her glare as she looked across Voyager’s Briefing room table at a seething Captain Janeway. “If it were up to me, I’d hand you over to the Temporal Corps and be done with you.”

“Then do it.” Janeway had to force herself to maintain composed and her voice even though she felt burning resentment deep within her. But it was overridden by her protectiveness. “Just leave my crew out of the proceedings.”

“Word of your arrival has already swept through the quadrant. They’re making you out as a Federation hero.” Nechayev’s sardonic tone indicated clearly that she did not agree with public opinion. “An icon of Starfleet perseverance and strength. Already your image is being shown on every newsfeed, you’ve become a celebrity.”

Janeway wondered why the Admiral was telling her this. Was it a test to see if she would use her newfound fame to try to leverage herself with Starfleet command? As Janeway looked upon Nechayev’s cold, but expectant features she decided that was exactly what the Admiral had figured. 

In a calm tone, filled with sincerity Janeway answered. “I just wanted to get my crew home, Admiral. Damn the consequences. A court martial or the Temporal Corps. I’ll face anything you throw at me. Alone.”

Nechayev didn’t smile but her tone warmed perceptively. “Captain, you completed your mission. Congratulations.”

Janeway watched with a stunned expression on her elegant features as Nechayev abruptly stood from the table. The captain quickly broke out of her reverie and met Nechayev at the Briefing room door. “What does this mean, Admiral?”

“A lot has happened since you were away, Captain. Starfleet, the Federation, we need a hero right now.” Nechayev’s hard eyes swept over Captain Janeway’s petite form before they rested solely on Janeway’s features. She didn’t seem too impressed by what she saw and it showed in her voice. “You’ll have to do.”

Captain Janeway thought she might have seen a slight smirk as the Admiral left, but she was too bewildered to think too much about it. Was that it? A stern lecture and now she was free? She had smiled broadly then as relief flowed over her and she felt exhilarated. She had practically run full speed to her quarters.

Seven had been waiting for her there and before the doors of her quarters had closed behind her she was in Seven’s arms. Seven’s lips had been warm, moist and so arousing against hers, but she had ended the kiss with a simple word filled with promise. “Later.”

Seven’s warm lips against her folded hands brought Janeway out of her remembrance as she smiled up at the woman she loved. The shuttle hummed around them as it began its descent onto the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. “Seven, I love you. Completely.”

“And I you, Kathryn.” Unmindful of the Ensign’s voice over the comm. stating that they would be disembarking soon, Seven pressed her lips against Janeway’s once again. Before the tender kiss could intensify Seven removed her mouth from the captain’s and smiled. “Welcome home.”

****

“Kathryn!”

Despite the near deafening sound that came from the people beyond the barricade that had been erected and was manned by Starfleet Security personnel, Kathryn Janeway registered only one voice amongst the thousands shouting her name. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw her mother and sister running towards her. She thought her legs wouldn’t support her, but Seven was there and that was all she needed. Janeway ignored the flashes of light caused by a multitude of holorecorders and cameras as tears streamed down her face. She let go of Seven’s hand in order to embrace her mother for the first time in seven years.

“Oh, Kathryn, my sweet girl. I’ve missed you. Oh I’ve missed you so much.” Gretchen Janeway’s voice was low and husky, a trait she had passed on to her daughters, and filled with love, relief, and a bittersweet feeling caused by her wish that Edward were alive to see this moment as well. “Welcome home.”

Kathryn couldn’t speak; her throat was hot and tight as her slim frame was racked by quiet but powerful sobs. So instead she held her mother and felt comforted by the familiar scent of Gretchen’s perfume. She had nearly forgotten how much she loved her mother. Had forced herself to forget perhaps. But now, it all came back to her. “I love you, Mom.”

Seven watched the reunion between Kathryn and her mother with moisture in her own eyes and heat radiating hotly in her chest from the love she was witnessing. But she also felt discomfort. And Phoebe Janeway’s gray gaze upon her wasn’t helping her to maintain composure.

“You must be Seven.” Phoebe ignored the seemingly obviousness of her observation as she moved slightly away from her long lost sister and mother towards Seven. Phoebe’s lips pulled into a smile as she placed her hands on Seven’s shoulders and pulled her into a strong, warm embrace. Her breath whispered against Seven’s neck as Phoebe’s voice turned low and soft. “Kathryn writes about you all the time. She must love you a lot. If you hurt her, I’ll have to kill you.”

Seven’s pale blue eyes went large at this as she stood stunned after Phoebe ended their hug with a kiss to her cheek. And then Gretchen Janeway was standing in front of her as the sisters reunited. 

“Seven, come here.” Gretchen opened her arms and motioned with her hands for Seven to draw closer. She wrapped her arms around Seven tightly as her husky voice caused warmth to suffuse the woman in her embrace. “Thank you. Thank you for bringing my daughter home. In her letters she’s told us how you’ve saved Voyager more times than she could count. I can’t tell you how grateful I am. That you were there. That you’re here now.”

“I am grateful as well.” Seven closed her eyes as she softened into the hug. “But it was Kathryn who saved me.”

“Seven?”

Seven opened her eyes to find Kathryn smiling gently at her as she held her sister’s hand and offered her other to Seven. 

“Let’s go home.” Kathryn’s warmth radiated clearly for anyone to see. Her love turned her eyes dark blue and her elegant features were made even more lovely by her brilliant smile. She held Seven’s hand in her own, while Gretchen held Seven’s other hand. The one encased in metal. 

Seven had found a collective onboard Voyager. And now ensconced within the protection and love of the three Janeway women she knew she had found a family.

****

“Home, sweet home.” Janeway smiled at the woman who was presently carrying her across the threshold of their brand new penthouse apartment, already furnished and filled with their personal effects. It had been given to Janeway along with her new title. Admiral. She still didn’t know if it suited her.

“Indeed.” Seven smiled warmly as she gently lowered Janeway’s feet to the hardwood floor of their living quarters. She did feel like she was home, but knew the feeling had more to do with Kathryn than their apartment. She had felt at home on the Janeway farm in Indiana as well.

They had spent more than three weeks after their arrival on Earth at the Janeway farm with Gretchen and Phoebe as the two women tried to “fatten” them up. They also wanted to know “everything”. Seven had listened in rapt attention at every story Kathryn had told regarding the Delta Quadrant but more importantly their relationship. How they had met; how Kathryn had been fascinated but also a bit intimidated by Seven at first, so long ago on a Borg cube.

“A bit?” Phoebe’s voice had been loud and teasing. Seven had after all been a Borg drone.

“She was imposing of course, but she was also… beautiful, tragic.” Kathryn had covered Seven’s hand with her own at that point. “Special.”

“And you Seven?” Gretchen smiled warmly at the open love she saw from her daughter who had always been so reserved with her affection. At least with Mark and Justin. “What did you think of Kathryn?”

“We were—I was intrigued by her, as were the Borg.” Despite Seven’s loathing for the Collective, she still felt the same as they had. Kathryn Janeway never ceased to amaze her. “She was seen by the Borg as unique. And dangerous.”

“They didn’t know the half of it, huh?” Phoebe smirked as she took a sip of her wine. 

Stories about the Voyager crew were running rampant, the public’s thirst for knowledge about “the little ship that could” and of course its famous captain and her crew seemed unquenchable. The tale regarding the great crushing blow the Voyager crew had delivered upon the Borg before arriving in the Alpha Quadrant was perhaps the most popular, other than the gossip regarding Captain Janeway’s relationship with the former Borg drone, Seven of Nine.

Seven’s light blue eyes were filled with love and adoration as she looked upon Kathryn and her voice softened as she answered Phoebe’s question. “Indeed they did not.”

In their time in Indiana, Kathryn had spoken of many adventures; triumphs and tragedies, but above all she spoke with love and affection of her crew. Seven knew the distance would perhaps only grow between the members of Voyager’s crew and was aware of how that might negatively affect Kathryn’s emotional well-being. She vowed to not allow too much distance to occur. At least once a year they would have to commemorate what they had accomplished and the relationships that had grown. Seven never imagined she would be a party planner. 

As Seven watched Kathryn move about their well-lit apartment with a smile to her lips, she recalled what Gretchen had said to her one afternoon while Phoebe and Kathryn had been obtaining groceries and ‘catching up’. 

“I’ve never seen her happier, Seven. And it’s not just because Voyager is back and she’s home. It’s you, my dear.” Gretchen’s hands were wet and soapy, but neither she nor Seven noticed as she hugged Seven to her, tightly. “She loves you so much.”

“If I hurt her will you be forced to kill me?”

“W—what?” Gretchen’s blue gray eyes had grown into large circles at this.

“A joke.” Seven’s smile faltered as she considered that perhaps Phoebe’s words had been said in seriousness. “I believe.”

Gretchen laughed. A full-bodied, rich laugh that had reminded Seven so much of Kathryn that she had felt overwhelmed with love and humor as she held the laughing woman in her strong arms.

“Oh, Phoebe, she’s all bark and no bite. A bit overprotective of her big sis.” Gretchen wiped tears from her eyes after she gently disengaged from Seven’s embrace. “They used to argue all the time you know. But now they—”

Any words Gretchen would have said faded away as she and Seven witnessed an odd sight through the kitchen window positioned above the two sinks filled with dishes. Kathryn looked furious as she chased her younger sister around the front yard as she scattered groceries on the ground and yelled threats of great bodily harm.

“I just asked if they vibrated that’s all!” Phoebe’s sprinting was impeded by her words and her laughter and so she was soon caught by Kathryn and taken to the grassy lawn, hard.

“Phoebe! Kathryn!” Gretchen ran out of the house a moment before Seven. Her voice was surprised, but filled with humor as she watched her grown children wrestling on her front lawn as if they were in grade school. “What is going on here?”

“Kathryn tends to forget that I’m bigger and stronger than her!” Phoebe’s slim lanky frame was a good six inches taller than her sister. As for her claim to possessing greater strength, it didn’t seem she was correct since she was the one pinned to the ground.

“How is it that you didn’t mature in the least the seven years I was gone?” Kathryn’s voice was strained from the effort it took to keep her sister’s arms pinned. 

“Yeah, that’s rich coming from the girl with tomato in her hair!” Phoebe managed with all of her might to reverse their positions so that she was on top. 

“Girls, please!” 

It wasn’t Gretchen’s amused plea that broke up the Janeway sisters. It was soft laughter. Coming from a woman who hadn’t laughed in the four years since her liberation from the Borg. Seven of Nine was laughing. It had started as a soft noise, but as the three Janeway women continued to look on with varying degrees of love, happiness and awe it became a full-bodied guffaw.

“You do have tomato in your hair.” Seven had tears on her cheeks as she smiled and brought her hand up to Kathryn’s auburn locks. 

As she was removing a piece of red fruit from strands of Kathryn’s hair she was pulled into a searing kiss. After a few passionate moments and the uncomfortable realization that they were not alone Kathryn pulled her lips away from Seven’s.

Seven felt desire course through her as she attempted to recover from the heated kiss. Her voice was low and wishful. “Does this indicate that you no longer require us to wait to make love until we are ‘out of your mother’s house’?” 

Kathryn’s face turned almost as red as the moist piece of tomato still between Seven’s fingers. “I—”

“Yeah, she’s definitely a keeper. And, Katie, you’re still such a prude.” After this disapproving comment, Phoebe was once again on the ground trying to fend off her sister.

“This really is a gorgeous view.” 

Kathryn’s voice brought Seven back to the present and out of her remembrance of her first meaningful laugh and the kiss that had been filled with passion and promise for a later time. Kathryn’s unease regarding making love in her mother’s home only intensified after Phoebe had called her sister a prude. So now after nearly three weeks, Seven was ready. She wanted Kathryn. Now.

“Seven!” Kathryn started when she was embraced from behind quite unexpectedly, but pleasantly. She moaned loudly in the back of her throat and her eyes closed when Seven caressed her right breast while she undid the fastenings of Kathryn’s light blue dress.

“I need you, Kathryn. I no longer have the patience to wait.” Seven’s warm breath across the pale skin of Kathryn’s neck and her low, desire-laden tones caused moisture to pool between Kathryn’s legs. 

“Then… don’t wait.” Kathryn felt her dress fall away from her aroused body as she turned in Seven’s arms so she could face her. “Make love to me, Seven.”

Seven’s response was to press her mouth hard against Kathryn’s as she lifted her effortlessly into her arms. The passionate kiss continued as Seven carried Kathryn from the living room to the upper level bedroom. Her lips pulled away from Kathryn’s once they were both on their bed. 

Seven’s eyes never left the hungry look on Kathryn’s features as she stood from the bed to strip off her biosuit. This was not a time for slow and teasing so the suit was a pool of fabric on the carpeted floor as soon as Seven could peel it off of her. Before she climbed completely onto the bed she ripped Kathryn’s pale blue panties from her. She breathed in the heady scent of Kathryn’s need for her and it only served to intensify her own. 

Seven gently spread Kathryn’s legs apart to reveal her drenched sex to Seven’s lustful gaze. Seven didn’t hesitate to bow her head and begin licking at the Kathryn’s reddened folds.

“Oh God, Seven!” Kathryn’s hands held Seven to her sex as she arched her slim body off of their bed. She had gone seven years without making love, but the three weeks she had insisted they stay celibate in her mother’s home had nearly driven her mad with want for Seven’s touch. The anticipation of this moment made Kathryn’s climax come quickly and powerfully. 

“You are… so very good at that.”

“Thank you.” Seven had been worried that her complete lack of personal experience would be a detriment, but she knew that Kathryn thought her a skilled lover and that was all that mattered. “But I am not finished yet, Kathryn.”

“Oh. OH!” Kathryn’s eyes went wide as she groaned with approval when Seven pushed three fingers into her. She undulated and thrust her hips in motion with Seven’s hand. “God! Seven!”

Seven swallowed Kathryn’s cries with her impassioned kisses as she held the petite, quaking body tightly in her arms. Moisture flooded her hand when Kathryn climaxed once again. Her fingers never slowed in their thrusting until she made Kathryn come a third and then a fourth time.

“Seven, please, I can’t—” Kathryn felt as if her body was coming apart from the intense pleasure she was feeling and she was worried that perhaps she wouldn’t survive it. 

“Once more, Kathryn.” Seven smiled, desire made her pale blue eyes heavy-lidded, as she looked down upon the sweat-drenched and enraptured features of her beloved captain. No, not captain… “You will come one more time. Admiral.”

Kathryn arched her pale body and held Seven close to her as she closed her eyes and felt the tremors signaling her release. As she came back to herself and felt Seven gently remove her fingers from deep within her she grinned languidly. 

“I… I think I do like that title after all.” Kathryn opened her eyes slowly, her muscles felt warm but lazy, until she saw the need on Seven’s features. “What would you like me to do, Seven?”

“Touch me, Kathryn, until I am screaming your name.” Seven touched her metal capped fingers to her lips. She licked and sucked Kathryn’s essence from her fingers, which elicited a deep throated groan from her lover.

Kathryn brought Seven’s lips to her own and tasted herself as she rolled them over so that she had Seven’s back pressed to the bed. “I love you, Seven.”

“I know you do. Now show me, Admiral.” Seven had witnessed the title coming from her lips in their lovemaking was pleasurable for Kathryn, so she continued to use it. “Please, Admiral, use your mouth.”

Kathryn pressed her lips once more to Seven’s before she began to trail wet kisses down Seven’s lithe body. She covered one of Seven’s nipples with her mouth. She suckled on the pebbled flesh, used her tongue, and nibbled on it to make it red and swollen. Kathryn used her fingers to harden Seven’s other nipple until she alternated with her mouth and her hand. Seven writhed and moaned beneath her. Seven cried out Kathryn’s name when fingers brushed across the sensitive, moist folds of her sex.

“Please! Kathryn… do not tease.” Seven pushed herself up onto her elbows to peer down with need and desire naked on her features. “Please.”

Kathryn groaned loudly as she plunged her fingers deep within Seven and felt the hot, velvety muscles close around her. Her palm was instantly drenched. She knew Seven couldn’t wait any longer, so her mouth departed from the moist, reddened breasts to move downward towards the heady scent of Seven’s desire for her.

“Oh, Kathryn!” Seven’s head fell back to the bed as she arched like a bow when Kathryn’s hot mouth closed over her engorged clitoris. Her hips undulated wildly, but still the contact between Kathryn’s lips and her sensitive bundle of nerves maintained. Seven continued to scream her pleasure when Kathryn suckled her clit and added a third finger. Kathryn’s fingers continued to thrust inside of her, harder and faster than Seven had ever felt before and she loved it. Needed it, like she needed the woman making love to her, desperately. 

Kathryn would never have imagined taking Seven so roughly, so completely. She had been so careful their first night together and then every subsequent time after. But this was different. They hadn’t made love in three weeks and she knew Seven was as desperate as she was. So Kathryn added another finger and deepened her thrusts.

Seven relished in the feeling of being so completely filled by Kathryn. She moaned and grinded herself forcefully to meet each thrust. Kathryn’s hands covered and massaged her sensitive breasts as Seven’s back arched and her upper body lifted up from the bed. Seven placed her hands over Kathryn’s and continued to undulate her hips frantically. She was heading towards an explosive release and she wondered if she would survive it. At this point she didn’t care.

“KATHRYN!” Seven quaked and trembled fiercely from her orgasm, tears formed in her eyes as Kathryn continued to use her lips and tongue on her swollen ridge. She came again almost instantly when Kathryn quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue. “Oh, Kathryn!”

Kathryn continued to lap up the juices flowing from Seven until a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She place the tips of the four fingers she had had deep within Seven into her mouth as she moved up Seven’s long, lean body. “You taste wonderful.”

“Kathryn, my Kathryn, I love you more than I am able to articulate.”

“Believe me, you’ve articulated it quite nicely already.” Janeway pulled the sheets up around her and Seven before she snuggled into the warmth and security of Seven’s strong arms. “Let’s unpack tomorrow. It’s late. Will you be able to sleep?”

Seven had not been able to regenerate fully the entire time they had been in Indiana and it made her somewhat of an insomniac. Seven’s voice was a whisper as she tightened her hold on the woman she loved. “I will attempt to do so. If I am unsuccessful I will watch you sleep. I find it… comforting. It helps to reassure me that you are safe.”

“I feel safe. I’ve never felt safer in my entire life than when I’m in your arms, Seven.” Kathryn pressed herself closer despite the feel of Seven’s abdominal implant almost painfully digging into her flesh. She needed to be as close as possible as she thought about the future that had been prevented. “At first I couldn’t imagine myself ever becoming as hard and jaded as Admiral Janeway. She scared me… because of what I could become.”

“She suffered greatly, Kathryn. As much as it is proclaimed by the media and others, you are not indestructible. As much as I wish that you were.” Seven felt a chill down her spine, but pushed it away as she sought comfort in Kathryn’s warmth. She wanted to overcome her guilt for what her future counterpart had done, but she knew if someone were to harm Kathryn she would ensure their death even if it meant her own. So instead she buried her guilt with the rest of the things she had to atone for and allowed contentment to envelop her. They were home. They were safe.

“Sleep, Kathryn. I have you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Delta Quadrant  
2378

We are the Borg. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated.

She could hear their billions of voices in her head as she was secured to a hard, metal table. It wasn’t necessary since the assimilation process had already begun and rendered her immobile, but not unfeeling. She wanted to scream, to cry out in anger and fear, but she could not speak. Tears could not even be expelled from her yellow eyes as she felt the agonizing pain of her arm being sliced off by a laser. She could smell her own burnt flesh. Sweat broke out across her blue skin and she thought she would die from the agony of having her left eye burned out and replaced by a thick metal construct. The Kellidian leader that had been tracking a ship called Voyager had never expected that she would become the prey. That was her last thought as the final remnants of her individuality vanished under the weight of billions.


	12. Chapter 12

San Francisco  
2398

“…the twentieth anniversary of their return, we take a moment to recall the sacrifices made by the crew—”

“Computer, end display.” Kathryn Janeway’s low, husky voice was a mixture of warmed velvet and cold, hard steel even when she was alone, her only orders to her monitor. 

“You are beautiful.” Seven’s voice from the doorway to their bedroom caused Kathryn to turn her head towards her wife with a smile on her lips. Even twenty years later she still felt overwhelming warmth and love permeate her entire being as she looked at Seven. 

“And you are exquisite.” She walked towards Seven with a gleam of mischief in her bright blue eyes. “I hope you know I’m too old to be fending off your admirers.” 

Kathryn took in the dark blue dress that showed off more than a hint of the voluptuous, beautiful body that lay beneath the shimmering fabric. Seven had of course aged in the twenty years they had been married, but Kathryn thought perhaps her wife became more beautiful with each passing year. And perhaps she was extremely biased.

Seven rolled her eyes but smiled with humor. She knew that Kathryn was well aware that any and all attentions placed on her by her ‘admirers’ were quickly rebuffed or simply ignored completely. Most people had enough self-preservation to not even attempt to seem like they were flirting with the wife of the most decorated Admiral in Starfleet. Not to mention most intimidating.

“Must I repeat the fact that you are not ‘old’?” Seven smirked as she said the next part with false seriousness. “You are merely middle-aged.”

“Oh, you! You spend too much time with that sister of mine.” Kathryn went to playfully swat her wife on the arm but her wrist was caught in a firm grip and her slim, petite form was soon pressed tightly against the warmth and curves of her wife.

In truth, at sixty-three Kathryn Janeway seemed to have the energy of people half her age. She was the superintendent of Starfleet Academy, traveled throughout the Alpha Quadrant and beyond to give lectures, and was the official liaison to the Cooperative, a Federation type organization that had flourished in the Delta Quadrant over the years.

At first many in Starfleet wondered at Admiral Janeway’s choice to stay mostly Earthside after her official promotion had been granted. But then she and Seven had married and it seemed the answer was clear. Seven had become a prominent researcher for the Theoretical Propulsion Group once she had received doctorates from the Daystrom Institute of Technology, where she now taught at as well as Starfleet Academy. It was obvious that the two women wanted to lay down roots. 

Although both Janeway and Seven were extremely busy, this night was one that would never be cancelled, postponed, or diverted. Especially not this year. Not the twentieth anniversary of their return to the Alpha Quadrant.

“You are the most beautiful being in existence.” Seven held Kathryn tightly in her embrace as she passed her pale blue eyes lovingly over her wife’s elegant features. 

Creases had formed around Kathryn’s eyes and her mouth and her auburn hair had streaks of silver, but with the aid of modern medicine, routine exercise and what Kathryn called “good genes” her form remained petite, strong, and lovely. Seven actually considered that Kathryn became impossibly more lovely and elegant as time went on. Or perhaps, she also considered, she was extremely biased. For the love that she had thought overwhelming twenty and more years ago had definitely grown as time had passed.

“And you are quite the flatterer.” Kathryn pressed her lips against Seven’s in what she had thought would be a chaste, but loving kiss. But as Seven moved her to their bed she realized that she too wanted it to become so much more. Her dark red dress was removed quickly as well as her undergarments and then Seven was naked and pressing their bodies together sweetly. Kathryn’s voice was low and husky and desire made her voice tremble. “Oh, Seven!”

“I love you, Kathryn.” Seven continued to press her fingers into her wife’s moist center as she held the petite form against her. “I love how you still want me after all these years.”

“I—I’ve never wanted… you more, oh God, than right now.” Kathryn’s hips undulated from the pleasure she was receiving by her wife’s hand as she pulled Seven’s lips to hers for a searing kiss. She groaned in need when Seven released the kiss. But then Seven was moving down her body until her hot breath brushed over her wet sex and the fingers buried deeply within her. “Seven!”

Seven circled her tongue over the engorged bud she found above where her fingers were thrusting. She suckled the swollen flesh as she relished in the noises Kathryn was making that caused moisture to flood between her own legs. Kathryn came with her wife’s name ripped from her throat and tears in her eyes.

Seven gently withdrew her drenched fingers before she licked them clean as she moved up Kathryn’s still shuddering form. She pulled her wife to her and relished in the warmth, dampness, and scent of her. 

“The guests will be arriving soon.” Kathryn’s voice was muffled in the flesh of Seven’s ample breasts. She peered up with a grin on her swollen lips. Her voice was teasingly regretful. “I suppose I’m just going to have to take you hard and fast, my love.”

Kathryn fingers swirled in the abundant moisture flowing from her wife’s sex. “Oh, my. You’re quite wet.”

“Y-yes, Kathryn, please!” Seven held her wife tightly to her as her eyes squeezed shut. The overwhelming sensation of having Kathryn’s fingers pressing within her caused her to scream in pleasure and beg for release. “Please! Do not stop!”

Kathryn suckled greedily upon Seven’s breasts, alternating between one until the other needed her attention. Her fingers continued to thrust into her wife’s sex with hard quick motions. Her thumb swirled around Seven’s clit and it was the last thing Seven needed to find her release.

“KATHRYN!”

Seven’s body was held tightly, lovingly, as it shook from the power of her climax. She heard soothing words and finally she came back to herself. Kathryn held Seven as she continued to speak words of love and devotion to her wife. “I will always love you, Seven. I’ll always want you. Need you. Always.”

The chime of their front door made both women groan with frustration. Kathryn reluctantly removed herself from Seven’s embrace. “It’s probably mom, she’s always too damned punctual.”

Seven smiled gently as she thought how that particular trait of Gretchen’s had not necessarily been passed onto her daughters. She entered the bathroom to use the sonic shower as she heard Kathryn use the intercom to tell whoever was at their door that it would be “one moment”.

Seven tried to maintain her self-control when Kathryn entered the shower with her. It was made easier because the sonic waves made Kathryn slightly irritable. They changed into their dresses quickly and were distracted by the fact that neither had donned undergarments as they went to the front door to allow in the first guests of the evening.

****

“Just a moment please.”

Janeway’s voice through the intercom caused Tom to look at his wife and then to his daughter as he shifted the heavy containers in his arms. “You don’t suppose we were interrupting, uh, something, do you?”

“Tom.” B’Elanna’s voice was censoring as she tried not to look too obviously at their daughter.

“Well, come on.” Tom tried to shrug but the containers in his arms wouldn’t allow it. He still didn’t understand why in a house full of at least partially Klingon women he always ended up being the one carrying the heaviest of loads. The fact that he always insisted upon doing so despite the protests from both B’Elanna and Miral escaped him at moments like these.

What didn’t escape him was the fact that it wasn’t too much of a secret that Miral Paris had developed a crush on her godmother in the last year or so and maybe long before that. Ever since puberty hit, Tom supposed. He didn’t think anyone else was aware, but then again the others hadn’t been introduced to a string of girlfriends over the last eighteen months. Georgia, Jayne, and the latest ex-girlfriend, Charlotte had all resembled Janeway to an extent.

When Tom had mentioned this to his wife after their dinner with Charlotte and Miral two months ago, and the two had left to go back to the Academy, B’Elanna had been skeptical until he had shown her an old holovid of his dad with his protégé, Kathryn Janeway, when she had been a cadet and he her mentor.

“Well, that’s just great!” B’Elanna had fallen into the sofa, exasperated by the truth of her husband’s words. “How can she—what is she thinking?” 

“She’s not. You don’t when you’re infatuated. Especially with an older woman.” Tom barely ducked the pillow that was aimed for his head. “I mean that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Nice save, Flyboy.” B’Elanna crossed her arms over her chest as she chewed on the problem that had just arisen. “What should we do?”

“Nothing.” Off his wife’s bemused expression he continued quite seriously. “Really, I’m sure it’s just a crush. You know Miral has always looked up to Janeway, seen her as a mentor and everything. Hell, she stayed a whole extra semester at the Academy to be the Admiral’s assistant! I mean who wants to stay in school? Oh wait… wait this could be bad.”

“It’s not ‘bad’, just unfortunate.” B’Elanna had always wondered why her daughter had added unnecessary time to her education when she had excelled to the point of graduating early. But the Admiral had needed an assistant and Miral had worked tirelessly to obtain that position. Now it all made sense. “Tom, she could be in love here.”

The protective father in Tom had reared up as he feared for his daughter’s heart. He knew, as many did, that Janeway and Seven were utterly and completely in love with each other. Nothing, not even time and death could destroy that. Certainly not his nineteen year old daughter. But what could he do? He couldn’t very well confront his daughter, or the Admiral for that matter. So he and B’Elanna maintained their secrecy and hoped that they were wrong. That it would pass and Miral wouldn’t get too hurt in the process of overcoming her unrequited love for the unobtainable Kathryn Janeway.

Tom nearly dropped the containers in his arms when he was shaken out of his reverie as the doors abruptly opened and there before him was a positively radiant and beautiful woman. Kathryn Janeway. The scarlet dress she wore was cut modestly, but still bared her arms and the smooth pale skin, lightly dusted with freckles, of her upper chest. The dress fit the Admiral attractively and hinted at a petite, but curvy body beneath. The Admiral’s smile was broad and lit up her elegant features. Her long, thick hair was pulled into a loose bun and tendrils of auburn and silver hair touched her slim neck and collarbones. Even after all these years, she was still breathtaking. He didn’t dare look at Miral.

“Why, the Parises! Come in, please.” Kathryn stepped away from the door and beckoned them in with a motion of her hand. “Do you need help with those, Tom?”

“That’s okay, Admiral, I’ve got it.” Tom smiled in return as Kathryn continued to smirk at him before her attention was drawn to her goddaughter. 

“Miral, happy birthday!”

“Thank you, Admiral.” Miral cursed the blush that reddened her cheeks, but she relished the feel of Kathryn Janeway in her arms as she was embraced tightly by the woman she was secretly and desperately in love with.

Kathryn pressed her lips to Miral’s ridged forehead before she lengthened her arms and pulled away from her goddaughter’s petite, but powerful form. “So, only a few weeks until you receive your assignment. Excited, Ensign?”

“Y—yes.” Miral was excited, but unfortunately for her not for the reasons the Admiral thought. The feel and scent of Kathryn invaded her senses and made her tremble slightly. Enough to make her mother worried.

B’Elanna watched the exchange between her former captain and her daughter with a slight pain in her heart. She could see clearly the love Miral had for Janeway. She couldn’t begrudge her daughter her feelings, B’Elanna just wished for Miral’s sake that it would pass quickly. Especially since the main obstacle was just now walking into the living room as beautiful as she was twenty years ago.

“Greetings. I am pleased you are here.” Seven smiled warmly though she kept her eyes off of Miral and Kathryn until after her wife released her hold on Miral. “Miral, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Seven.” Miral carefully schooled her features and her voice so that her loathing for the woman before her wouldn’t show.

Miral would never admit this to anyone but she used to have fantasies in which Seven would die, tragically and heroically of course, but be dead nonetheless and it would be Miral that Kathryn Janeway would turn to for comfort and then gradually for love. She knew it was an evil fantasy but she maintained it nonetheless because she thought without Seven she might actually have a shot. But with Seven in the picture Kathryn Janeway would never ever be obtainable.

“What’s in the containers, Tom? Spoiling Miral again? That’s my job you know.” Kathryn moved away from her goddaughter as seamlessly as she could. 

Miral and Seven had never really warmed to each other. Kathryn couldn’t really blame her goddaughter since she knew Seven harbored ridiculous thoughts about Miral. When Kathryn had given Miral the open assistant position in the interim of being assigned a new one by the Starfleet Academy Board she and Seven had actually had an argument about it. They didn’t often fight and Kathryn still didn’t quite understand how it had started in the first place, but she remembered how it ended. 

“Seven, I’m old enough to be her grandmother.” Kathryn rolled her eyes knowing at the precise moment that she did, that it was the wrong thing to do.

“You are not taking my unease seriously. You are making a joke out of it.” Seven’s face was flushed and she felt anger and frustration grow hot within her. Her fury was spurred on by jealousy and fear. “I am asking you to deny her request. Or are you unable to deny her anything, Kathryn?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gone were the teasing tones. Kathryn was deeply offended at the implications that she would take advantage of Miral in such a way. “I’m her godmother for God’s sake. I can’t believe you would think—Seven, don’t you trust me?”

Seven could see the anger drain from her wife and a hurt expression was upon Kathryn’s features that pained her to see. She realized what was really troubling her. Seven feared being replaceable. Miral was brilliant, beautiful, strong, and immensely talented in everything that she did. Seven wondered if she should be replaced, that Kathryn deserved the best and perhaps that was no longer her.

“Seven?” Tears filled Kathryn’s stormy gray eyes as she felt the pain in her chest grow with each passing second Seven remained silent. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” 

“Come here, please.” Kathryn held her arms out in offering which Seven readily accepted. She hugged Seven close to her as she settled them onto the foot of their bed. She stroked her hand along Seven’s back as she held her wife close. “What’s really bothering you, Seven?”

“She is an exceptional individual, Kathryn.” Seven’s voice was even, but she felt pain radiating through her at her admission. “I wonder if perhaps she is more exceptional than I.”

“Seven, please, look at me.” Kathryn coaxed Seven’s chin up with a gentle touch of her fingers. “You are the most exceptional person I have ever known and will ever know. I love you. And I always will. I’m not sure what has happened to make you believe otherwise. Perhaps I have done something, but please never think for a second that you’re anything but exceptional.”

Kathryn began removing her wife’s clothing slowly, carefully. Her movements were gentle, loving and unhurried. She touched Seven with adoration and desire clearly displayed within her dark blue eyes and her elegant features as she brought her wife to release gradually as she continued to speak words of love to her. 

Kathryn was brought of her reverie when Seven took her hand in hers. The look that passed between them conveyed their love and commitment to each other. Kathryn tightened her hold on her wife’s hand and Seven smiled in understanding. Kathryn was hers. Always.

“Actually they’re old holopics and vids I found when I was going through Dad’s old stuff.” Tom’s voice only caught a little as he handed the gray container to Kathryn. His father had died only a few months ago and so it was still fresh for him and for the woman thanking him quietly.

Kathryn set the container on a nearby table before she pulled an old fashioned PADD from the box and activated it with a bittersweet smile and tears in her eyes. It was a picture of her receiving her first pip from Owen Paris. Kathryn replaced the PADD before she turned and hugged Tom to her. 

Kathryn pulled away from the hug before she cupped Tom’s chin gently in her palm and gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, Tom.” 

“Anytime, Admiral.” Tom grinned brightly in return. Even after all these years he was still strongly affected by her. Just being in her presence made him feel more confident and just, well, better. As if anything could come their way and they would be able to defeat it just by being together. He wondered if he had gotten overly sentimental.

“Well, this is a party so we might as well open up a bottle while we wait for the others.” Tears still shimmered in Kathryn’s eyes but her smile was bright and her voice jovial. She was just about to enter the kitchen to get a bottle of Saint-Émilion when the door chimed again. 

“I will get the wine, Kathryn.” Seven knew how much Kathryn loved to be the grand hostess. It was something she was much better at than Seven, who thought repeatedly greeting people at the door and allowing them in was inefficient. After all they were invited guests who already knew they were welcome.

Seven poured the wine while Kathryn hugged her mother and then her sister as the husky voices of the trio of Janeway women seemed to fill the penthouse apartment with warmth. Seven smiled as she handed B’Elanna a flute filled with wine as she felt warmed by the presence of her family. 

“Hey, sis, why don’t you show me that new painting you did?” Phoebe held a wine glass in one hand as she hooked an arm around Seven’s. When they entered the art studio it was bathed in golden light automatically by their presence, Phoebe didn’t speak again until the door slid shut behind them.

“So, how’re you doing?” Phoebe took a sip of her wine as she awaited Seven’s response. She had one slim hand crossed over her midsection as she stood with a slight slouch customary to her. She was a slim, tall woman who usually towered over people, but not Seven which she appreciated.

Seven’s occipital implant glinted in the golden light as it rose. “Does this indicate that you do not wish to see my painting?”

“Of course I do.” Phoebe smirk was lopsided and though she resembled her father as opposed to her mother like Kathryn it was a smile Seven knew well. “It’s just, look mom told me you and Katie had hit a little bit of a rocky path at the beginning of the year. I’ve been gone so much I haven’t gotten a chance to see how you were doing. I assume though by the way the both of you are glowing and floating about a foot off the ground that you’re doing all right.”

Seven smiled warmly at the remembrance of what had caused their glows as she lifted her newest painting to the metal tripod. A swirl of blue and red paints created a beautiful effect upon the canvas, but the painting was quickly forgotten after Phoebe’s praise turned back into the question she had asked when they had entered Seven’s studio.

“We are fine, Phoebe. Exceptional.” Seven wondered how much Gretchen had told Phoebe. How much they knew of the situation that still caused unease within Seven despite knowing it was illogical to feel such a way. “Our love is strong. Our bond, unbreakable.”

“Well, of course that’s good to hear, but then why didn’t you want Miral to be Katie’s assistant for the semester while she found a more permanent one to replace Kirayoshi?” If it was anyone besides Seven, Phoebe would have parsed her words but she knew Seven appreciated getting to the point as quickly as possible.

Seven’s eyes focused on Phoebe and her voice was low, regretful, but matter-of-fact. “She is in love with her.”

“What! Who?” Phoebe nearly dropped her glass. Surely she knew her sister better than this.

Realizing her imprecise wording Seven quickly elaborated. “Miral Paris is in love with Kathryn. I believe it to be evident. However, Kathryn does not. She is skeptical of my ‘claim’ that Miral has romantic love for her. She believes it is ‘ridiculous’ because she is ‘old enough to be her grandmother’.”

“Well, yeah that’s true, but since when has that stopped anyone before?” Phoebe knew those weren’t exactly comforting words, so she left her wine glass on a nearby workstation before she placed her hands on Seven’s shoulder. “Look, Seven, jealously is common to everyone but despite what Miral might feel, it’s irrelevant. Kathryn loves you. I think she falls in love with you a little more every day. Besides she should be counting her lucky stars that an old, glorified principal has such an attractive and brilliant wife. I’m sure over the course of these years you’ve had to break a few hearts, right?”

“I have denied people’s request for more intimate interactions.” Seven understood the logic to Phoebe’s words but the comparison between Miral and random people Seven worked with asking her out for coffee seemed unbalanced. “I believe this situation is different. Miral’s unrequited love could become… unpleasant for Kathryn. She does love her goddaughter immensely, Phoebe.”

“I know she does, but that’s also beside the point. If Miral would ever admit to her feelings, and I don’t think she ever will, but if she was to, Kathryn would very sweetly but very firmly say that it was utterly impossible.” Phoebe knew from stories regarding Chakotay and his unrequited love that Kathryn had perfected the kindly worded, but strong ‘no’ over the years. “Trust Kathryn, Seven, she would never ever do anything to hurt you. Intentionally or otherwise.”

“I do trust her, Phoebe. But I cannot help how I feel.”

“Of course not, that’s what being in love is all about right?” Phoebe didn’t know from personal experience, but she couldn’t help but feel the almost tangible love whenever she was with Kathryn and Seven. “Come on, let’s get back to the party. See how tipsy Katie is by now.”

****

“Kate, are you drunk already?”

“On life, Admiral.” Kathryn smiled toothily as she handed the white haired Admiral a wine filled flute. “Besides admirals do not get ‘drunk’.”

Alynna Nechayev snorted at this before she took a drink from her wine glass and smiled. “Of course we don’t.”

Kathryn knew her friendship with Alynna was perhaps the most unlikely of relationships since twenty years ago the two had been famous for despising one another. But over the course of the last two decades begrudgingly given respect turned into actual affection. Individually they were imposing but together they had become a force to be reckoned with amongst the Starfleet brass. Both women were smug about that fact.

“Where’s that Borg of yours?” Nechayev laughed at the look of exasperation Kathryn had upon her features. 

It wasn’t a surprise that Nechayev had never warmed to Seven of Nine, her aversion to anything Borg was widespread knowledge, but she didn’t loathe her as she had several years ago. It helped that there were at least a thousand or more former Borg drones living throughout the Alpha Quadrant alone thanks to the Resistance created when the drones from Unimatrix Zero had been liberated by the then Captain Janeway, Seven, and the Voyager crew.

“Seven is off with my sister somewhere.” Kathryn had a pretty good idea why Phoebe had pulled Seven away from the party. She wondered what her sister was telling Seven, but she tried not to let her curiosity become worry. Phoebe of all people knew how much she loved Seven. How singularly devoted she was.

“Sounds dangerous.” Chakotay’s weathered features were amused as his smile created deep dimples near his mouth. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Kathryn smiled broadly before she embraced Chakotay’s wife in greeting. “How’re you, Tessa?”

“Fantastic as always, Admiral.” Tessa Omond hugged Kathryn close to her as she smiled brightly. The woman in her arms and Seven had been integral to her relationship with Chakotay. 

She had met Chakotay eight years ago at the annual Voyager party after she had reluctantly accepted an invitation from Seven, whom she worked with on the slipstream project. It had been love at first sight for her, but he had been reluctant. She had wondered why until two years into their relationship he had admitted that seeing Kathryn with Seven was still painful. He had always imagined he and Kathryn would be together once Voyager made it back to Earth. He had been unpleasantly surprised when three weeks after their return Kathryn’s engagement to Seven was announced via the means of every news broadcast available.

Tessa had been so jealous that she had refused to go to another Voyager party despite Chakotay’s words that he loved her. It wasn’t until after they had been married for a year that she attended the parties once again. It had been difficult at first, but Kathryn Janeway had a way of putting anyone at ease and so Tessa began to relax more and more until finally she realized that she actually liked Kathryn very much. And that she had nothing to worry about. It was obvious to even the casual observer that to Kathryn Janeway there was no one for her other than Seven. 

“And you?” Tessa smiled warmly. Released from the hug, she held her husband’s hand in one of her own. “Rumor has it you might be thinking of running for the highest of public offices.”

“Could you imagine?” Kathryn snorted at the idea of her being a politician.

“Come on, Admiral. ‘President Janeway’ does have a nice ring to it.” Chakotay’s smile deepened at the disgusted look he received at that.

“And have my life scrutinized more than it already is? I think not.” Kathryn wondered where the hell these rumors came from. She would have thought after twenty years public interest in her would fade away completely. She was annoyed that it hadn’t.

“Admiral!”

“Sabrina!” Kathryn turned quickly with a grand smile. She bent down on one knee and opened her arms to the little girl running towards her. She caught the bundle of energy with a slight whoosh of air leaving her. She proceeded to place a light kiss on each of the little girl’s four horns, which caused giggles to bubble to the surface. “You’re growing up so fast, young lady. You’ll be applying for the Academy in no time.”

“Already setting up the sales pitch, Admiral?” Naomi’s eyes sparkled as she approached Kathryn, slower than her daughter had but with no less enthusiasm. 

“Naturally.” Kathryn stood and embraced her former captain’s assistant fiercely. “How have you been?”

“Oh, fine. It’s just hard you know.” Naomi returned the embrace gladly. 

“Yes, I know.” Kathryn was aware that Naomi and her husband kept in regular contact, but having him in the Delta Quadrant was difficult. But he was the ambassador to the Resistance and so that’s where his job took him. “How is Icheb doing?”

“He’s carefully optimistic that a pact could be signed within the next few weeks.” Naomi hated that her husband was so far away, but the possibility of the Resistance joining the Delta Quadrant Coalition and the Federation was vitally important to all parties. “He’s very excited. Well… as much as he gets excited about anything.”

“Understood.” And indeed Kathryn did better than anyone. Icheb had not been part of the Collective for as long as Seven, of course, but he still maintained a certain impassivity that could be seen as unfeeling by the casual observer. “And how’s your work, Naomi?”

“Sorry, Admiral, that’s for me to know.” Naomi smiled enigmatically since she was deeply entrenched in Starfleet Intelligence. Not a secret agent anymore, but her missions were still kept confidential even to the woman before her. “I’m just grateful that Sabrina here loves to spend time with her grandparents.”

Kathryn nodded knowingly as her eyes drifted towards where Samantha and Greskrendtregk were speaking with Gretchen and Alynna. Her attention was quickly diverted to the person who had just walked through her front door. “Naomi, Sabrina, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course, Admiral.”

“Captain Kim!” Kathryn placed a warm hand on Harry’s shoulder as she took in his smiling but weathered features. Being a captain, she noticed, had turned him gray. The last time she had seen him was four years ago and he had much more black in his hair than he did now. The Beta Quadrant, she supposed, would probably do that to anyone. “I heard your ship was on route to Earth but I wasn’t sure you’d make it tonight.”

“The Rhode Island drydocked only a few hours ago, Admiral.” Harry beamed as he was led to where the drinks were, while Kathryn kept her hand on his uniform covered shoulder. “I’ll be Earthside during the refit and I knew the first place I needed to be was here. And there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Kathryn dropped her hand away to pour Harry a glass of wine before she turned towards him with an arched eyebrow. “What would that be?”

“I know Miral’s been your assistant for awhile, so I didn’t want to step on your toes but I wanted to offer her the Ops post when we go back out to the Beta Quadrant in a few weeks.” Harry hated to have lost Molly O’Brien, but he knew her heart was set on ship design so he couldn’t begrudge her transfer or her promotion to Lieutenant. 

“That’s marvelous, Harry. She’s dreamt of Bridge duty before she was taking her first steps.” Kathryn couldn’t deny that Seven would be relieved by this news. Though she was irritated by her wife’s erroneous assumptions, she knew that perhaps she should be somewhat relieved as well. “What an appropriate birthday present.”

“Sure. But you know she’s the best. Better than I was.” Harry shrugged, but he felt a little pang of embarrassment that he had been so green despite being right out of the Academy when he had been assigned to Voyager.

“Oh, Harry, we were all a little green back then. I think I lost ten pounds that first year from worry alone.” Captain Janeway would never have admitted this to a crewmember, former or otherwise, but the Admiral was much freer with her emotions than the captain had ever been. 

“You were worried, Admiral?” Harry’s voice was teasing, but he was still skeptical that the great, invincible Kathryn Janeway was scared of anything.

“Petrified more like it, Harry.” Kathryn’s dark blue eyes danced with merriment as she took in Harry’s incredulous expression.

“You never showed it, Admiral.” Harry hoped that he was half the captain Janeway had been. He doubted it, but he still maintained his attempts. “How’s Tuvok?”

“He’s not doing so well, I’m afraid.” Kathryn’s dark blue eyes never lost their shine nor her lips the broad smile. “His cadets are trying his control terribly. He couldn’t make it tonight because he’s still on some L-Class planet trying to teach some first years how to start a fire with just sticks and stones. He keeps having to confiscate their phasers.”

Harry didn’t laugh outright, he was much too prim for that, but he did smile broadly. “Poor guy.”

“He’s the one who insisted he was too young to retire from the Academy after he left his ambassadorship.” Kathryn’s voice wasn’t sympathetic in the least. “Is it my fault that the only post available was Survival Strategies 101?” 

It actually was precisely Kathryn Janeway’s fault since she oversaw Starfleet Academy, but Harry knew better than to point that out. His dark eyes caught on blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slim but voluptuous figure. “Who is that?”

“That is Doctor Joe’s wife.” Kathryn followed Harry dark gaze. She nearly rolled her eyes. He definitely seemed to have a type. 

“Did you say ‘Doctor Joe’?” Harry now saw the holographic Doctor standing next to the stunning woman in a tight white dress. “You have to be kidding me. After twenty-seven years? Joe?”

“He wanted a name when he got married. It’s apparently Lana’s grandfather’s name.” Kathryn smirked as she took sips of his wine. “Have you met anyone, Harry?”

“Married to the ship, Admiral.” 

“Ah yes, as all good captains are.” Kathryn’s smile became luminous as she finally caught sight of Seven coming out of the art studio. “Fortunately for me, I’m an admiral.”

Harry could see Kathryn’s attention was now solely on Seven and he couldn’t blame her. “I think I’ll go talk to Miral. I’ll see you later, Admiral.”

“Yes. We should have lunch soon, Harry. Catch up.” Kathryn was already moving slowly away from Harry and his amused look.

“Hello, Seven.”

Seven smiled gently as she embraced Kathryn in her strong arms and pulled her close to her warmth and curves. She bent her head as she brushed her lips over Kathryn’s. A chaste kiss, but one that promised more once their guests had left. The clinking sound of a fork against a crystal flute brought their attention back to the party.

“May I have your attention, please?” Reginald Barclay lowered his fork as the din of the party turned to silence and all eyes were on him. “Twenty years ago, on this date, this crew returned home. In those seven years in the Delta Quadrant and the two decades after you’ve become a family. One that I am so very proud to have been adopted by, so if you’ll please join me in raising a glass… to the voyage.”

A resounding chorus of “to the voyage” responded to Barclay’s eloquent toast. Sips were taken from wine glasses until all attention moved to the Admiral that had once been a captain. The captain who had completed her mission and returned her ship home under impossible odds. 

“And to those family members who aren't here to celebrate with us.” 

****

“So what do you think of Harry’s offer?” Kathryn’s voice was quiet in the night air as she moved the chair swing gently with slight motions of her legs. She turned her dark blue eyes to her goddaughter who was sitting close enough that she could feel heat radiating from her petite, but strong form.

“I’m not sure if I’ll take it.” Miral dark brown eyes were on the beautiful San Franciscan evening cityscape instead of on the incredulous expression her response had garnered. “I like being here. With you. Working with you.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you’ve always dreamed of being on a starship, exploring the unknown.” Kathryn felt confusion causing her brow to crease. “Miral, look at me, please.”

Miral couldn’t deny Kathryn Janeway anything, especially when she said ‘please’.

“What’s really going on? Why did you want to be my assistant?” Kathryn kept her voice as gentle as possible but she needed to know the truth and she wouldn’t be denied it despite her worry about what it could be.

“I—I wanted you to see me, everyday.” Miral felt coldness grip her heart as she mumbled her words. “I wanted you to be proud of me.”

“I am proud of you, Miral. You’re an exceptional woman, if I had done anything to make you doubt that I’m sorry.” Kathryn rested a warm, gentle hand upon Miral’s cheek not realizing the sweet torture it was for her goddaughter. “I’ve always been proud of you.”

“Admiral, I—I love you.”

“I love you too, Miral.” Kathryn smiled affectionately as she moved her hand to Miral’s shoulder.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Miral was warmed by the Admiral’s affection, but she needed Kathryn to understand that it wasn’t platonic love she felt for her. It was a burning and overwhelming desire. “I mean I’ve… fallen in love with you.”

Kathryn’s grip tightened on Miral’s shoulder as she was rendered, perhaps for the first time in her life, utterly speechless.

Miral couldn’t control herself any longer. Despite the party going on inside past the patio’s windowed doors and the fact that she could be caught by a multitude of people including a pretty strong former Borg drone, she pressed her lips tightly against Kathryn’s and found them to be warm, moist and oh so inviting. She withdrew when they were also completely unresponsive.

“I’m sorry, Miral, this can never be.” Admiral Janeway’s words were said softly, but firmly. 

“I know.” Miral felt hot tears fill her eyes both from embarrassment and bitter disappointment as she stood with her hands balled tightly into fists. “You don’t love me. You never have.”

“You know that’s not true.” Kathryn ignored the fact that Miral’s outburst could be overheard as she stood slowly to wrap her arms around her goddaughter. “I love you very much. But my heart belongs to Seven. And it always will.”

Miral was aware of the events that had transpired, the time travel, her future self and the fact that even in a future where Seven died Admiral Janeway still loved only her. She wiped tears away from her cheeks furiously, angry for deluding herself that she could ever stand in between Seven and the Admiral.

She pulled out of Kathryn’s embrace as she moved to the railing of the balcony. She hugged herself as if she were cold and she couldn’t find the strength to look at the Admiral so she kept her eyes on the twinkling lights of San Francisco.

“I think maybe it would be best if I joined the Rhode Island.” Miral knew her love for the Admiral wouldn’t disappear with time and distance, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so overwhelming or as painful if she didn’t see Janeway every day. “I’m going to miss you, Admiral.”

“I’ll miss you too.” The Admiral gently placed her hand on Miral’s arm before she led them back inside. “I know you’ll do great things, Miral.”

As Miral adjusted her features and hoped the redness in her eyes wasn’t too noticeable she announced to the partygoers that she would be honored and privileged to serve aboard Captain Kim’s ship and embark on a four year away mission to the Beta Quadrant. As she was being congratulated she saw peripherally the most fleeting of looks pass over Seven’s features, but she knew what she saw. Relief.

****

The party ended officially when the front door slid shut behind the last two people to leave. A rather tipsy Admiral Nechayev escorted nervously by Reginald Barclay. 

“Seven? You, you were right about Miral.” Kathryn’s cheeks were red, but she looked squarely at her wife with apology on her lips and on her features. “When we went out to get some fresh air, she told me that she had fallen in love… with me. And then, she kissed me. I’m so sorry, Seven.” 

The empty wine bottle fell from Seven’s hands and landed in a million glass shards upon the hardwood floor of their living room. Seven’s fists were tight as a small muscle jumped below her metallic starburst implant imbedded next to her right ear. “She… kissed you. Did you respond to the kiss?”

“No. I didn’t. But I didn’t pull away either. I wasn’t expecting it. I froze. I didn’t know what to do.” Kathryn didn’t dare move towards Seven, to touch her in comfort, so she remained where she was. “I told her why she and I could never be. I told her that my heart belongs only to you, that it always will. I know she was in pain, but I made it clear that my love for you is unwavering. As is my commitment. Seven? Please, say something.”

“I would like to be alone.” Seven looked away from the hurt expression marring her wife’s beautiful features as she walked hastily to their bedroom. 

Once the door slid shut behind her she allowed her breathing to become labored which caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing as she paced the bedroom aimlessly. She wanted to hurt someone. No, she wanted to hurt Miral Paris. For daring to touch her wife. To profess love to her as if there was any way that Kathryn could be lured away from her marriage, their union. To kiss her!

A soft knock caused Seven’s head to rear up and her icy blue eyes to blaze with intent.

“Seven, please, let me in?” Kathryn jumped in surprise when the doors slid open and she was abruptly pulled into her dimly lit bedroom by strong hands around her wrists. “Seven?”

Seven’s eyes were wild and Kathryn worried for a moment that she could be in danger by a woman she had never imagined causing her harm. She let out a gasp of surprise when she was pushed roughly, but not painfully against the beige colored wall of their bedroom. Kathryn’s chest heaved as she tried to regain her breath all the while the hold on her wrists tightened, Seven was pinning her arms to her sides.

“You are mine, Kathryn!” Seven pressed her lips hard against Kathryn’s and thrust her tongue forcefully into her mouth. 

Seven pressed as much of her body against Kathryn’s as she could and slipped a well-muscled thigh between her wife’s legs. Seven groaned loudly in the back of her throat when she was reminded that both of them had forgone wearing undergarments this night. She felt Kathryn’s moisture coat her thigh and knew that despite being surprised, shocked really, her wife wanted this as much as she did. She was going to make Kathryn hers again.

Seven bunched up the skirt of the dark red dress Kathryn wore beautifully until she could see her wife’s moist sex sliding against her own naked thigh. With one strong arm around Kathryn’s ribs, Seven pressed three fingers forcefully into her wife as she moved her mouth from moist lips so that she could sink her teeth into the pale flesh covering Kathryn’s right collar bone.

“SEVEN!” Kathryn’s scream caused her head to go back as her auburn, silver streaked hair fell in waves about her shoulders as metal pins fell to the floor. She bucked fiercely against Seven’s hand as she continued to cry out in pleasure from the forceful way her wife was making love to her. Kathryn felt her arousal flow even more when Seven latched onto one of her nipples with her mouth and bit down, hard. “GOD, YES!”

“I require you to say it aloud, Kathryn.” Seven’s voice was low, guttural and demanding. Kathryn’s legs were spread wide apart as Seven continued to plunge her fingers deeply into her wife’s dripping sex. “Say it! Say that you are mine!”

“I—I’m yours! God, yes, Seven! I’m yours! Oh, please, don’t stop!” Kathryn’s legs were wrapped around Seven tightly as her wife supported her weight easily and continued to slam her back against the wall with each forceful push of her fingers deep within her. Kathryn knew she would be bruised and sore in the morning, but she didn’t care. A thought that this sort of ravishing was better suited for people half her age escaped her completely when Seven pushed a fourth finger into her and increased the pace of her thrusts.

“You are mine, Kathryn. I am the only one allowed to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you.” Seven wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing constituted as lovemaking. It was as if she was punishing Kathryn for allowing Miral so close, for not seeing all the signs that the girl was falling in love, and above all the kiss. No, Seven decided, this wasn’t making love. This was something else entirely. And she reveled in it as she continued to drive her fingers into Kathryn harder and faster with each push. “Only I get to fuck you and hear you scream as you come. Now, do it, Kathryn. Come for me. Only me.”

The explicit words caused a gush of moisture to flow over Seven’s hand and still she continued to plunge her fingers into her wife. Seven’s thumb rubbed against Kathryn’s throbbing clit, which caused her to cry out as another orgasm crashed over her.

“God, Seven!” Kathryn’s back arched like a bow, sweat dripped from her overheated body, and she knew she had never released so much moisture before in her life. 

But Seven wasn’t finished with her. Even before the post-orgasmic tremors subsided, Kathryn found herself on her back on their bed. She had nearly been tossed there by her crazed wife. Her wrists were imprisoned above her head within Seven’s strong grip and her legs were coaxed to bend and spread as far apart as they could. Kathryn had never felt so exposed to her wife’s eyes than at this moment. She could feel the cool air of the bedroom play across her splayed sex and she quivered from the sensation.

Seven used two fingers to spread the swollen, drenched outer lips of Kathryn’s sex and brought her face between her wife’s legs to inhale deeply the heady fragrance of desire. She blew cool air across Kathryn’s engorged clit and appreciated how her wife quaked under the sweet torture. Seven stroked the warm, wet flesh with her fingers gently which caused Kathryn to groan and push her hips off the bed in an attempt to bring her sex closer to Seven’s touch. It was futile since Seven withdrew completely when Kathryn attempted this maneuver

“Seven, please, I, I need you… to touch me.” After two explosive orgasms it surprised Kathryn that she was begging for more, but it didn’t make her stop her pleas. Her desperation showed clearly in her guttural voice and her enraptured features. “Please, Seven, use your tongue.”

“Would you like that, Kathryn?” Seven kneeled between her wife’s legs while she ran a damp hand over Kathryn’s wet inner thigh. Her icy blue eyes focused on Kathryn’s sweat-drenched and hungry features. “You’d like me to fuck you with my tongue? My mouth?”

“Yes, that’s what I want.” Kathryn groaned in need and frustration as she tried to pull her wrists from Seven’s iron grip, to no avail. “Seven, please do it.”

Seven’s mouth descended upon Kathryn’s swollen sex abruptly. Her lips and tongue caused Kathryn to scream out in pleasure as her hips rocked powerfully against Seven’s mouth. Seven had let go of Kathryn’s wrist, so now the Admiral’s fingers were free to entwine themselves in platinum blonde locks as she held her wife to her. The motions of Kathryn’s hips were as urgent and forceful as the tongue that plunged deeply within her before withdrawing only to thrust into her repeatedly. Kathryn’s arched back assisted in Seven’s wish to attend to her wife’s breasts as her mouth remained on hot, wet flesh.

One of Kathryn’s hands untwined from Seven’s wavy blonde hair to cover the metal encased hand squeezing and massaging her breast almost painfully. The wet sounds of Seven’s mouth moving urgently, her tongue thrusting vigorously and Kathryn’s screams exalting Seven’s name for the pleasure she was receiving filled the dimly lit bedroom. As Kathryn neared an explosive release her screams became louder, more fractured and ribald. 

“Oh, fuck! Sev—oh, God, Seven! Fuck me!”

Kathryn might have been embarrassed by the vulgar words being ripped from her throat, if she wasn’t completely overwhelmed by the hot pleasure coursing through her as she came hard against Seven’s mouth.

A rush of hot juices flooded Seven’s mouth and she drank Kathryn’s essence greedily. She loved the taste of her wife, the heady scent and the velvety, wet softness of her sex. Seven loved it all. She lapped up the warm fluid that had spilled upon the creamy white skin of Kathryn’s inner thighs. Kathryn’s body was still shaking from the power of her orgasm. Finally she came back to herself and asked quietly if Seven would allow her to make love to her in return.

Seven’s response was so quiet Kathryn almost didn’t hear it even in the silence of their bedroom. “Please.”

Upon hearing that softly spoken authorization, Kathryn gently coaxed Seven up so she could wrap her arms tightly around her. She kissed Seven passionately and tasted herself upon moist, lush lips. She slowly and carefully maneuvered Seven onto her back.

“I love you, Seven.” Kathryn held Seven as close to her as she could as she pushed two fingers deep within her. It garnered a low whimper of need. She continued to make love to her wife more gently and less hurried than the manner in which she had just been ravished. Kathryn spoke in low, husky tones as she deposited kisses across the pale plane of Seven’s skin. “I’m yours, Seven. Completely. Utterly yours. I’ve never loved anyone in my entire life like I love you. As much as I love you, it’s almost painful sometimes. The love I feel for you burns and I worry that it will consume me, and I don’t much care if it does. You are my love, my life. Nothing—no one could ever change that. You possess me, totally. Unceasingly.”

Seven arched her back and bucked her hips in a matching rhythm to the fingers thrusting within her. Her release built gradually as the pleasure she was being given increased with each loving word and touch. Seven’s body shuddered beneath Kathryn as she came with her wife’s name on her lips. Seven’s eyes were closed, but hot tears still managed to escape from underneath her eyelids and lashes.

“Seven?” Kathryn gently withdrew her fingers from Seven as she looked up to see tears escaping Seven’s eyes. Her chest constricted at the sight. Her voice was low and worried. “Are you all right?”

“I believe I am now, yes.” Seven smiled gently, with love shining brightly in her pale blue eyes as she looked upon her wife’s flushed, elegant features.

Kathryn touched her fingers to Seven’s cheek to collect tears. “But you’re crying.”

“Yes. I felt overwhelmed by your words. I believe every word you spoke, Kathryn. I have always believed them. My fear tonight was irrational as was my reaction.” Seven’s metal capped fingers hovered over the angry red mark marring the pale skin of Kathryn’s collarbone. Suddenly her voice became broken and filled with self-recrimination. “I am sorry I harmed you.”

“It’s nothing. A love bite.” Kathryn nuzzled into the warmth Seven provided lovingly as she brought the blanket closer around their naked bodies, still sweat-drenched from their fierce bout of lovemaking. “Seven, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have belittled your concern. Your feelings.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. But it is no longer relevant. Miral Paris will be onboard the Rhode Island for a duration of no less than four years. In that time she will either learn the folly of her actions or when she returns I will instruct her myself.” Seven could feel Kathryn fighting off sleep so she only spoke for a few more moments before she would allow the exhausted woman respite.

“I think she’ll manage… to get over me in four years, Seven.”

“I did not. However it is gratifying to know that she will be in a different quadrant.” Seven wrapped her arms tighter around Kathryn and grinned. “Out of the picture.”

“It wouldn’t matter if she lived next door.” Kathryn’s voice was becoming slurred as her eyes continued to flutter before they closed altogether. “I’m yours… Seven.”

Seven smiled as she too closed her eyes and relished in the warmth and feel of Kathryn in her arms. Her smile became a smug smirk as she answered quietly. “Yes, you are.”

EPILOGUE

The Alpha Quadrant  
2404

“What do you think, honey?”

Miral’s dark eyes gazed through the windows of Commander Paris’ office at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. The prototype dubbed Alpha Flyer was drydocked near enough that she could make out small details her father had added on its hull inspired by his Captain Proton holoprogram. Miral turned to her father and smiled as brightly as she could with her cluttered thoughts. 

“It’s really impressive, Dad.” Miral’s smile may have been a bit forced, but her praise was not. “You and Lieutenant O’Brien have done something amazing here.”

“You know I’ve been thinking about asking Molly to come over for dinner. She really is a great girl.” Tom tried not to show his true intentions on his features, but from the annoyed look his daughter was giving him he knew he had failed. 

“Dad.” Miral rolled her eyes at her father’s attempts to play matchmaker. “She’s… nice, but just not my type.”

“Hmm.” Tom watched his daughter lounge on the recliner underneath the vast observation windows of his office with no little concern in his pale blue eyes. 

Tom had a pretty good idea what constituted Miral’s type. He had hoped that four years in the Beta Quadrant on Harry’s ship and then another two years stationed on Deep Space 9 would have alleviated Miral’s infatuation. But he suspected it hadn’t for that was the first person she had asked to see when she had come home from both assignments.

Miral ignored her father’s concerned look and the contemplative sounds he was making as she looked over the schematics of the Alpha Flyer for the fourth time. The hull armor and advanced weaponry were inspired, of course, by the futuristic upgrades Voyager had possessed when it had returned from the Delta Quadrant twenty-six years ago. What caught her eye the most was the experimental chrono deflector. 

“Are you coming with us to the party tonight?” Tom lifted his feet to his desk as he leaned back casually in his leather bound chair. His stance and his words were meant to convey composure and he thought he was being successful despite the unease he felt.

“Probably not invited.” Miral had mumbled the words softly and mostly to herself but she heard her father’s grumble from across the room. “What?”

“Miral.” Tom’s voice was censoring as he rose from his chair before he walked steadily to the black recliner his daughter was sprawled out on. He patted her legs to get her to move them before he sat down next to her. “You know you’re always invited to the Voyager reunion parties. After all, we’re celebrating your birth as well.”

“Yeah, well, I can only take so many glares from Seven until I feel my blood boiling.” Miral’s face flushed as her blood already began to simmer. 

“You sound like your mom.” Tom smiled as he patted Miral’s knee before he let it rest there. His voice lost its teasing quality as did his lips. His tone was compassionate, but also firm and censoring. “I know it’s hard, honey, but I know if anyone tried to kiss my wife I would do more than glare at them.”

Miral’s face flushed hotly. She hadn’t told anyone but her mother what she had done. She should have known that B’Elanna would tell Tom as well. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she wondered how many other people knew. She felt her embarrassment quickly turn to anger. She bolted from the recliner and her father’s touch as her hands balled tightly into fists.

“I didn’t try anything.” Miral’s voice was a low growl as she turned away from her father and the vessel that had the potential to make all of her fantasies a reality. If her plan worked. Until then she had to feel the pain of rejection radiate throughout her body. “I kissed her, Dad! And it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and the worst.”

“I’m sorry, Miral, but this has to stop.” Tom didn’t dare touch his daughter when she was so angry. He knew she was much stronger than him so he kept his distance despite knowing she would never intentionally hurt him. Unintentional fists to the face still hurt like hell.

“Don’t you think I know that? Do you think I want to feel like this?” Miral could feel tears in her eyes, but refused to allow them to fall. “Just—I have to go.”

“Miral, wait!” Despite calling after her, Tom didn’t follow. He knew she just needed some space, time to sort out her feelings. His heart clenched at the sight of his daughter in pain, but what could he do? What could anyone possibly do? Miral just didn’t stand a chance against Seven for Kathryn Janeway’s love. It wasn’t even a contest.

Miral furiously wiped away the hot tears that spilled forth from her dark brown eyes as she walked quickly through the decks of the shipyard’s facilities to the transport station. Her father, her mother, no one understood what she was going through. No one. And the one person she wanted to see, to talk to, to confide in seemed always unavailable to her. Admiral Janeway was either away for a lecture, sitting in on a class, or some other excuse would be given to Miral. So, she had no one.

Miral had tried to get over her infatuation with Kathryn Janeway. Had tried to convince herself that it was merely a childish crush. That’s what her parents had encouraged her to believe as well. But she knew the truth of her feelings, that her burning passion and desire was far beyond the trivialities of a mere crush, and over time it had become an obsession. 

The four years serving onboard the Rhode Island and the two years serving on Deep Space 9 had helped dull the ache she felt, but once she returned to the Alpha Quadrant and saw Kathryn Janeway once again it was as if an inferno was lit inside her. Her yearning for Kathryn became even greater than when she had last seen her. Listened to her velvety, husky tones. Absorbed the warmth of her strong, petite body when they hugged. Felt her moist, inviting lips pressed against her own. The taste of those lips had caused Miral many restless nights filled with images of Kathryn Janeway both carnal and tender that made her cry out in pleasure as she enabled her own release.

Miral needed Kathryn to be hers. Her fixation became all consuming. And now that her father and Lieutenant O’Brien had designed the Alpha Flyer with the chrono deflector, Miral knew what she must do. She was going to create a future in which Seven did not exist. Without Seven, Kathryn Janeway would be obtainable. At least that’s what Miral’s crazed mind had conjured for her to alleviate the agony of thinking she could never have Kathryn for her own.

Miral slouched in her seat of the transport shuttle, ignoring the other passengers, as she looked over the specifications for the chrono deflector once again. She was so occupied in the technical aspects that she didn’t notice two pairs of eyes on her.

“Do we intervene?” The dark haired ensign looked to the blonde lieutenant seated next to her. “She could be dangerous.” 

“No. At least not yet.” The lieutenant shook his head minutely. “Captain Ducane doesn’t think she’s a threat, though he does want her watched continually for other reasons.”

“Recruitment?”

The lieutenant smirked enigmatically as his dark eyes observed Miral covertly. “Only time will tell, Ensign.”

The End


End file.
